Face Off
by CharmedOne24
Summary: When the new Source begins reincarnating vanquished demons, and messing with the Halliwell powers, Chris and Wyatt have no choice but to fight agains the clock and the Underworld to save their family before it's too late. Changed Future!
1. Blissfully Normal

**A/N: Okay, here goes another story in my series. This story takes place six years after Not This Time & Never Again finished. Please read & Review, I love to hear your comments, suggestions, etc.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Reilly Michael Halliwell, you get back here! I will defeat you!" Piper ran out of the kitchen after her rambunctious grandson. Reilly squealed happily as he raced around the sofa in the living room.

"You can't catch me Gramma Piper." He ducked quickly when she reached for his arm. He shimmered out of her reach.

"Whoa! Hold on there, buddy. Remember what I told you about shimmering and orbing? They're for emergencies only." Chris orbed in just in time to catch sight of his son shimmering from Piper's reach.

"But you just orbed!" Reilly's high pitched voice complained.

"I was 'Up There' with the elders, orbing is the only way to get there. How come Gramma Piper was chasing you?" He knelt down to Reilly's level so his son wouldn't have to crane his head to look at Chris.

"We was just playin' Daddy. Gramma Piper was pretending to be a demon, and I was an innocent, runnin' for my life." His green eyes sparkled with a combination of excitement and innocence.

Chris grinned and opened his arms for a hug. "Now that's a game I remember. But when we played, Wyatt was usually the witch coming to save the day. Who's saving you?"

"Aii-yah! Eat dirt demon breath!" Phiona burst out from the closet almost on cue. In her hand she was armed with a water balloon that she threw with expert accuracy at Piper's let, soaking her from the knee down.

"Hey, nice shot, short stuff." Chris commented.

"Thanks, Uncle Chris. Hey, Rei, how 'bout we go outside with Kylie and see if Keira's back yet?" Phiona offered happily.

"Yeah! Her karate class should be done by now." Together the two ran out the door calling her name.

Chris stared after them in bemusement. Piper groaned as she stretched and held her lower back. Chris was at her side instantly. "Mom? Are you okay? Where can I heal?"

"No where, sweetie. It's just age starting to get to me. I think I'm officially too old to rough house." Piper said with a laugh. "Course, then again, all the grandkids keep me in shape for the demon attacks."

It had been decided before Phiona, Reilly or Keira had begun talking, that to make it easier for everyone, Phoebe, Paige & Piper would all share grand parenting duties regardless of whose biological child was there. As a result, they were tons of Gramma Piper, Gramma Phoebe and Gramma Paige calls through the halls every day. Cole, Leo and Jax received the same, as Grampy Cole, Grampy Leo and Grampy Jax. Chris, Wyatt and all their cousins were considered Aunts or Uncles, rather than the more accurate second cousin concept.

"So basically, then the kids keep you young, and the demons are making you old?" Chris asked with a grin.

"Hey! Watch it, only I'm allowed to call me old. You're supposed to lie and tell me how young I am." Piper scolded playfully.

"Nah, wouldn't need to lie. You still look great." Chris answered honestly. It was the truth. Piper and her sisters all looked much younger than they were. Even though each one was in her fifties, they all looked much as they had when Chris was little. A bit grayer perhaps, but for the most part unchanged.

"Thank you, baby." Piper patted her son's cheek lovingly. "So what did the Elder's want?"

Chris snorted. "Same as usual. Impending doom, activity in the Underworld, plague, pestilence and prejudice."

"Don't forget the upcoming end of mankind as we know it." Wyatt added, walking in with Keira at his side. "Does it unnerve anyone else to think that the highest form of good are such unerring pessimists?" he shrugged at his own rhetorical question.

"Hi Honey. Reilly and Phiona were waiting for you with your sister out back." Piper told Keira after collecting her mandatory hug.

"Great! I can't wait to show them what I did today!" Keira ran for the door to play with her cousins.

"They started kicking today." Wyatt explained simply at Chris & Piper's questioning looks.

"Ah…so in other words, we'll be healing some bloody noses in a minute."

"Very likely. How three six year olds can cause so much havoc in such a short time is beyond me." Wyatt mused aloud.

"Hey, back to the Elders. Did they give you any details?" Piper pressed.

"No, not really. Still no word on the Source's identity, just that he's busy getting more and more recruits for some big showdown." Wyatt said lazily. "Apparently, they're starting to get a little nervous about the fact that he's been in power for six years and still hasn't made his attack. They actually seem to think that he may be planning an attack on a different good magical power other than us, since they haven't attacked yet."

"Why do they have to obsess about this? I like the Source far away in demon land. And you know what, if they are planning to attack someone else, it's not like the Elders aren't going to send this family after them anyway." Piper grouched.

Chris smiled. "I think it's more that they're worried we won't be ready. That we're getting a little lax because he hasn't come after us yet."

"Lax! Just because the Source has taken a vacation from attacking us, doesn't mean all the other demons have. I mean, they pop up like Whac-A-Moles! Just when you smack one down, another pops up!"

Chris and Wyatt immediately started laughing. Piper's spiel was familiar, but the Whac-A-Mole analogy was new. "Mom, relax. Seriously, we're good. We've got potions stockpiled, the Source vanquishing spell, plus the kids are all coming into their powers more quickly than any of us could have hoped." Wyatt soothed.

"Yeah, plus Peyton and Phyra have both grown into amazing witches. After the kidnapping, it's as if their souls are combined or something. I mean, as long as they're together, they can control all of the elements, plus now they've got a psychic link to each other. They're amazing." Chris added.

"Did you hear? The demons have come up with a name for the two of them now. They're the 'Elementals'. Catchy, huh?" Wyatt interjected.

"I know, I know. Everyone is fine, and doing great. And to be honest, a few days worth of a break, I'd welcome. But it's been six years. What could he possibly be waiting for? I wish he'd just…make his move I guess." Piper sat down on the sofa, her face lined in concern.

"That's a first, Aunt Piper. You actually want demon's to attack? I think we need a healer." Phyra walked leisurely from the kitchen, casually eating an apple. "Normally, you want 'a normal, demon-free existence.'" She teased, drawing little quote signs in the air.

"This is different, Phyra. This is about the Source."

"Oh." She abruptly went silent and stopped eating.

"Phy? Something wrong?" Chris asked his uncharacteristically silent cousin.

"No, not really. It's just…the other Source, he was so powerful. And my magic didn't work. So I guess I'm just…I don't want to go up against him again. He scares me."

"Phy, he won't get you again. I promise you that much. Besides, the only reason you couldn't get your powers to work is because you were in his lair. If he attacks us, then all our powers will be okay. You have nothing to be scared of." Chris reassured with a gentle smile.

"Stop smiling at me like I'm Reilly, you dork." She shook her head briskly. "Anyway, I don't have time to worry about the Source or any other demon tonight. I have a date to get ready for."

"A date? With who?"

"You don't know him. His name is Logan. Logan Barry."

"Where did you meet him?"

"Where are you going?"

"God, what are you two, my mom? I met him at Magic School, Wy. Check with Uncle Leo if you want. He's a great guy. Powerful too…he's a conjurer, and not at all weirded out by the family's magic. And Chris, we're going to Yummies, then to the Keith Urban concert. I'll be back by one. No drugs, no alcohol, no sex, no groupies, and no public vanquishes of any kind- I promise." Phyra sighed heavily, already outlining the protective older cousins' pre-date ritual.

"I want to meet him." Wyatt announced.

"NO! Don't you have a wife and kids of your own to control? Go annoy them!"

"Okay, he'll go. I'll stay." Chris offered.

"Here's a novel idea. How about you let your almost nineteen year old cousin have one date without her nosy, interfering self-appointed big brothers butting in where they aren't needed?"

Wyatt and Chris exchanged an amused glance. "Nah." They answered in unison.

"Aunt Piper! Tell them to go away, please?" Phyra begged.

"Boys, really, you two need to stop. Phyra is a young woman now. She's legally an adult. It's time to quit the big bother act, and let her make her own choices. She's not twelve anymore."

"But, mom, its way too much fun to stop!" Wyatt protested with a laugh.

"Fun for who? Not for me. And certainly not for my dates. Remember Jacob? Yeah, he's the one that never spoke to me again after to put Excalibur to his throat, Wy!"

"Oh, I didn't cut him."

"Yeah, and that's just Wy. I'm great to them." Chris input, grinning.

"Oh yeah? So you didn't put the truth potion into Marco's drink? He spent all evening horrified at himself because he kept telling me that he just wanted to make Mia- his ex- jealous. Right- you're a peach, cause that felt _great_." Phyra took a deep breath. "Obviously, I can't stop you from meeting him. Look, I really like Logan, okay? If you want to meet him, fine, but please don't try to smoke him. Promise me?"

They were both helpless to that pleading look. "Yeah, hon. We promise." Chris answered for both of them.

"But just for the record, we are going to be here to meet him. Abby's gone to Chicago for that conference, so Keira, Kylie, Kati and I are here for the evening." Wyatt stated it for the fact that it was. Chris had inherited Piper's cooking gene. Wyatt unfortunately had inherited Phoebe's.

"Yeah, I think Rei and I are staying too. He and Phiona have some top secret project they're working on together. He wants to finish it ASAP." Chris smiled, thinking of his son.

"Top secret? That might no be a good thing Chris."

Chris laughed off Wyatt's concern. "No, he swore it had nothing to do with demons, or any type of power augmentation or changes. I think they're working on a potion to find Rei and mommy. At least, that's the best I can figure from the little he has told me."

"A mommy? Doesn't he know that you're dating Julia?" Wyatt asked.

"You're dating Abby's sister?" Phyra interrupted.

"Yeah. Reilly's met her, but I've never actually said she's my girlfriend. Besides, they're six, what kind of spell or potion are they going to come up with?"

"Hah! Do I need to remind you that you sent your father to the spiritual wasteland by accident when you were six, Chris, in a spell gone wrong? Or that Peyton orbed Jax to Antarctica at age four?" Piper asked incredulously. "Chris, Reilly is magical. And he's a Halliwell that also has strong demonic powers. You heard what his other form said about the powers he had. Don't make the mistake of underestimating what he can do. Talk to him. You'll only regret it if you don't."

"Daddy! Daddy! Reilly kicked me and pushed me down!" Kylie orbed inside, crying, her dress smudged with dirt.

"Reilly! Get in here!" Chris yelled. Reilly came running in.

"Yeah, daddy?"

"Kylie said you kicked her and pushed her down. Is it true?" Chris asked sternly, looking Reilly directly in the eyes.

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't on purpose, I pwomise! Me and Keira were pratisin' the karate kicks she learned today. Kylie walked between us, just as I kicked. I got her by accident in the back, and she fell. I tried to see if she were okay, but she orbed out too fast." Reilly explained.

"Ky, is that how it happened Wyatt asked, gently wiping away her tears, as Keira and Phiona orbed in.

"No! He kick me on puhpose!" she gasped out.

"Don't listen to her, daddy. She's just mad cuz we told her she was too little to learn the karate kicks with us. She walked in front of Reilly on purpose." Keira explained.

"Yeah, Reilly even hurt his ankle cuz he tried to stop himself too quick." Phiona added.

"Kylie, are you sure you don't want to change your story?" Wyatt asked the five year old in a stern tone.

"They shoulda let me play!"

"And you shouldn't have lied. Come on, it's a time out for you, young lade. But first, apologize to Reilly for trying to get him in trouble." Wyatt stood, pushing her in front of Reilly. "Kylie- apologize. NOW!" Wyatt ordered after no response.

"Sorry."

"For what, Kylie? And say it like you mean it!"

She sighed. "Sorry Reilly. I shouldn't have said you did it on purpose."

"It's okay, Ky. Sorry I hurt you." Reilly answered softly.

Chris watched as his brother escorted his daughter to the kitchen for her time-out. He turned back to Reilly. "Hey, buddy. Is your ankle hurting?"

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I can tell. Get over here, I'm gonna heal that up super quick, okay?" Chris waited patiently until Reilly took the two steps to him, before picking him up onto his lap. "I'm proud of you, pal. You came in and told the truth, even when it looked like everyone would be mad at you. And you even hurt yourself, to try to protect your cousin. You're pretty awesome, you know that? As a matter of fact, what you just did was so good, you deserve a special treat. What do you say tomorrow, you and I spend the day at the beach?"

"But Daddy, it's cold outside. It's still winter!" Reilly laughed.

"Here it's winter, but its summer in Australia. We can orb there and spend the day. What do you think, big guy?"

"I thought we couldn't orb for fun."

Chris smiled. "We shouldn't. But just this once, it'll be okay. It's a reward."

"Yeah! That's awesome! Daddy, can we go see a kangaroo too?" Reilly's voice was high pitched with excitement, and his entire body bounced on Chris' lap.

"Sure we'll see if we can find one." Chris laughed aloud as Reilly threw his arms around Chris' neck happily.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you more, Rei."

Piper watched the interaction happily, marveling at the wonderful fathers both her boys made. It warmed her heart to know that Leo was the example that had created them. As she got to her feet to check on dinner, again the worry struck. Who was the new Source, and what was he waiting for?


	2. Their Eyes Will Always See

**A/N: Sorry it was so long until this chapter. Life has been crazy here. Please let me know if you like this! Reviews are an author's best friend!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wyatt looked up from his paperwork at the sound of incoming orbs. Chris and Reilly stumbled out of them, narrowly missing the file cabinet.

"Whoa! What's wrong?" Wyatt leapt up, ready to fight.

Chris laughed. "Relax bro. I just let Reilly practice his 2 person orbing, that's all."

Wyatt relaxed instantly, then tension visibly leaving his body. "Oh, okay. Hey, Rei, that was pretty good. A little rough on the landing, but I'd give it a 9 out of 10."

Reilly beamed at his uncle's praise. "Thanks. Hey, Uncle Wyatt, did you know that I'm gonna get a new mommy soon maybe?"

Wyatt looked up at Chris, startled, before returning his gaze to Reilly. "No, Rei, not really. Who said that?"

"Daddy did! He wanted to make sure I liked Julia. 'Cuz he said that he really likes her, and wants to ask her if she'd stay with us forever n ever!" Reilly's eyes sparkles with excitement. "So, we're gonna ask her tonight. Then, abracadabra, she's my new mommy!" He punctuated the thought with a gung ho punch in the air.

Instantly Wyatt fell back in his chair, clutching his nose. "OW!" He hollered as blood started to run between his fingers.

"Reilly! Did you just hit Uncle Wyatt?" Chris asked incredulously.

"No, Daddy! I just did this!" Reilly turned and repeated the air punch. Chris reacted the same as Wyatt, only clutching his stomach and gasping for air.

Reilly was horrified. "Daddy! Daddy, are you okay? "He didn't wait for an answer, instead screaming, "Grampa Leo! Grampa Leo, come quick!"

Leo appeared with Piper in tow before Reilly had finished yelling.

"Heal daddy and Uncle Wyatt, Grampa! I hurt them, but I don't know how I did it!" Reilly wailed, as tears ran down his cheeks. Piper pulled him into a hug.

"No, dad. It's okay. We're fine." Wyatt assured quickly. "Rei, buddy, its okay." The sound was a bit nasal, but otherwise, completely calm.

Chris sucked in another deep breath. "Uncle Wyatt's right, pal. You just knocked the wind out of me. And look, Uncle Wyatt's nose is good as new. It's hardly bleeding at all." He knelt down next to Piper and Reilly. "Rei, this is a good thing. You powers are expanding. This is a form of telekinesis. It's a good thing."

Reilly sniffled. "But my powers shouldn't work to hurt you guys! It's only s'posed to hurt demons!"

Leo joined Chris, Piper and Reilly on the floor. "Reilly, when you're getting a new power, it's not the same as always having it. The Elders set it up that way so a witch with a new power could practice it before needing to use it defensively. This family has enough healing white lighters that it's even safer for you to learn your power." Leo paused. "So, what is this new power?"

"I punch in the air, but it actually punches whoever I aim at." Reilly explained slowly.

"Yeah, and it his hard." Wyatt added. "Hey, you know what, Rei?"

"What?"

"You're the very first Halliwell to have a TK-fighting power. The rest of us just move stuff. You're actually expanding the powers within your body. Pretty cool, short stuff."

Reilly grinned." Really? You and Daddy can't do it?"

"Nope. Only you."

"Awesome." Reilly breathed, and then started chattering to Piper and Leo about his day at the beach.

Chris glanced at Wyatt over Reilly's head and mouthed 'Thank You'. Wyatt just shrugged and nodded.

Leo stood, motioning for Chris and Wyatt to follow him. When they were safely out of Reilly's hearing, Leo addressed both sons.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Reilly, but that new power isn't a witch power, it's a demonic one."

"Dad, we can't help it. Rei is half demon. He's going to have demonic powers. We just have to make sure he uses them for good, not evil." Chris stressed.

"That's easier said than done."

"Dad, the only other option is binding his power. I absolutely refuse to do that. It would leave him defenseless against the myriad of demonic forces that storm through the manor on a daily basis. No, I'm not doing that. The other Reilly wasn't wholly demonic, and he'd had all the good magic inside smothered. This time, I won't let either part of him be smothered. He'll know that he has demonic powers, and I want him to be able to use them. They're just as important as his good witch and white lighter powers."

"Are you sure, Chris? Wouldn't it just be easier if we ignored the demonic powers?" Wyatt asked.

"And have him turn completely inherently evil this time? No. Look, Reilly is my son. I say how we handle this, and that is that we let both sides grow. He can use both sets of powers so that they are equally powerful." Chris took a deep, calming breath. "Dad…Wy… I don't ever want Reilly to turn into that bitter, broken kid we met six years ago. And I also don't want o be that arrogant ass that was his father. I know what happened that time. I'll do absolutely anything to prevent it happening again." His voice was strangled and husky with emotion.

"Ok, I see your point. How are you planning on helping him learn demonic powers? Your reflection power is great, but its not the same as having the powers yourself." Wyatt scratched his arm idly.

"What about Cole? He used to be the Source. He'll have a better knowledge of demonic powers." Leo offered. "Besides, I think he gets tired of being the demon in a family full of witches."

"Good idea, Dad. I'll talk to him later."

"Yeah, tonight's out. I hear he and Rei have a very important date." Wyatt chuckled.

"What?"

"Seems the two of them are going to see Julia tonight. They're going to propose."

"Really? Chris, that's great. Look, we'll watch Rei tonight for you. This is something you should do alone." Leo immediately offered.

"No, thanks anyway, Dad. This is something that Rei wants as much as I do. He loves Julia, so do I. He wants to ask her, I'm going to let him."

Leo grinned. His son and grandson were so alike, it made perfect sense for them to do something so important together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sire, I have acquired the assistance of the Ghirra clan." A female demon bowed low before the Source..

"Get up Atnas. And, stop calling me sire. You are the head of my security team, you may call me Dargon." He paced across the room, his dark leather overcoat flapping restlessly. "Have you heard anything from above? The Halliwells, have they grown complacent?"

"We have a chameleon demon hidden as a lamp in their front foyer. He just transmitted yesterday that they are worried about your lack of active fights. However, Wyatt and Christopher seemed to calm Piper's fears."

"Send in a set of Baldi demons. Demons causing all of the powers in the manor to switch should delay their worries for now and divert their attention."

Atnas bowed. "Yes, Dargon. Do I order the chameleon to keep his position?"

"Yes, Continued gaining knowledge. Patience is the key to their defeat. I don't plan to end up as my predecessors have. I will not be dead at the hands of the Halliwells."

Atnas nodded and flamed away to find the Baldi.

"Soon…soon." Dargon whispered to the empty room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"But Daddy, you promised!" Keira's blue eyes pierced Wyatt accusingly.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but I just got assigned a new charge. I have to be gone."

"But you promised!" she whined.

"Keira, I'll take you tomorrow. The Elders will still be there."

"No! You promised me we could go today. You promised you'd show me how to use my TK-orb power. You said it'd be a special daddy-daughter day!" Keira stomped her foot in frustration.

"Keira! Stop it. Right now. I know I promised, but sometimes things come up. You've got to realize that. I don't want to cancel on you, sweetheart, and I'm not. I'm just postponing. I love our special days as much as you do, but I have to go to my charge. Honey, sometimes, the innocents just have to come first. Uncle Chris is going to come pick you up after karate. Be good for him, okay?"

"Yeah. Whatever." She sulked.

"Hey, brighten up. Uncle Chris said he was setting up a game of magic tag."

Magic tag was a game Chris and Wyatt had invented when they were small. Basically is was set up like regular tag, except whoever was 'it' got to use whatever magical defensive power they had to tag with. Wyatt's favorite were energy balls, while Chris preferred elder bolts. The others used their magical offensive skills to elude the powers. Kati, Wyatt's youngest daughter at three, was particularly good at that as she had Abby's invisibility power. The best part was that there was only one rule involved in the game. A white lighter with the ability to heal had to be watching over the game in case of any accidental injuries. However, in all the years of the game only one injury had occurred- Wyatt's broken toe as a result of a TK-gone-wild by Chris that had originally prompted the rule. It quickly had grown into a fun, educational game, much loved by all the Halliwell kids.

She jumped up in excitement, all sulkiness gone. "Really? Oh, cool! Bye, daddy. Good luck with your charge!"

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can't baby." Wyatt orbed away win a wink, as Keira entered the karate center.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wyatt's orbs landed in the middle of a fiery fight between a young man and a trio of bulky looking Kazi demons. He instantly formed an energy ball and tossed it at one of them. As that one burst into flames the other two shimmered out.

"Hey, are you okay?" Wyatt asked the young witch.

"Yeah, I think so. My powers just weren't…Holy shit! You're _Wyatt_ Halliwell!" The witch gaped.

Wyatt felt a dull blush begin to creep up his cheeks. Even after 26 years of being a son of the Charmed Ones, he wasn't comfortable with the first astonished meetings by strangers. "Yeah, I'm Wyatt. I'm your white lighter. Those were Kazi demons."

"Yeah, I figured that out, finally. They've been following me all day. Ever since that power broker got to me, they'd followed me. He didn't get my power, but now it just doesn't work right. It's weakened. I couldn't even kill those Kazis."

"What's your power? And your name, by the way."

"Oh, right. My name is Logan. Logan Barry. I'm a conjurer."

Wyatt's face grew stormy. "Logan Barry? So you're the stuck up ass who stood my cousin up last night?"

"No, no! It wasn't like that, really! I was being tracked by the power broker I told you about. I didn't want to lead him to Phyra, so I just tried to vanquish him myself."

"Are you crazy? You're a conjurer. It takes more power than you've got to kill a power broker."

"I know, which is why I begged the elders to send me Paige to Patrick as my white lighter. My last white lighter was killed with another charge, and they hadn't reassigned me yet. I thought that one of them would have enough powers to help me. I never dreamed they'd send you. Don't they send you and Chris for the 'special' cases? That's what Phy thinks anyway."

"Yeah, they do. So, you must be fairly important somehow. Okay, you're coming with me to the manor. Chris plus mom and the aunts are there. They'll be able to help protect you while I go see the Elders." Wyatt stopped and grinned. "Phy should be there too. If you can convince her you didn't stand her up, you should be safe enough."

"I didn't stand her up! I…"

"Yeah, yeah…I know. Power broker. I understand, or you'd be stuck in my basement in a protection cage, and nowhere near my cousin." He paused. "Let's go."

He grabbed Logan's arm and orbed away. In the empty alley, rusty laughter ran through the air as Dargon released his invisibility shield. "I love when a plan finally starts to come together."


	3. Demons, Witches & White Lighters, OH My

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I will start reviewing to each response personally after this chapter. Please note that the summary of the story has changed, mostly because I finally thought of a better description that might make more people read it! Please tell your friends if you like it, and if you don't, please review and tell me why!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tag! You're it!" Kylie yelled cheerfully after TKing a water balloon into Reilly's back. She shrieked with laughter as he immediately ran after her with a fire ball. She hesitated for a second, and Reilly threw it. Before it could hit her, she orbed away, letting it drop harmlessly to the ground.

"Good job, Ky! That was a great evade." Chris called from the back steps where he was watching over the game of Magic Tag.

"Thanks, Uncle Chris!" She quickly ran as she saw Reilly with another fire ball. Reilly spun slowly in a circle, then close his eyes from a second. He opened them again quickly and aimed his fireball at the step before Chris. Chris jumped out of the way, and the fire ball hit an invisible shield with a hiss.

Reilly jumped up with glee." Yes! I finally got you, Kati! C'mon, undo the cloak. You're it!"

Kati removed the invisibility with a grumpy glare. It was the first time she'd ever been found during Magic Tag. "How you know?" She demanded in her broken baby language.

"I sensed you. At least, I think I did."

"Whoa! Time out everybody." Chris called. "You sensed her, Rei?"

"I closed my eyes, and concentrated and said Kati's name to myself, and all of a sudden I knew 'zactly where she was!"

"Wow. You definitely sensed then. Good job, Rei. You learned that super fast." Chris hugged Reilly quickly. "Okay, break's over. Kati, I believe you're it, now."

He grinned happily as she took off, running after the other kids. He looked over his shoulder as orbs sounded. "Hey, Peyton. Long time no see, kid." He got up to hug his cousin.

"Hi Chris! Mmmm, I missed you." She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"How's school?" Chris asked, releasing her.

"Great actually. I'm on the Dean's List again. Plus, I got a job offer for after I graduate."

"Hey, that's awesome. With who?"

"Get this…the FBI. They saw my gift for languages and they have a whole unit designated to cracking foreign codes." She shrugged. I dunno…it sounds cool, but Collin hates the idea."

"Wow…FBI, huh? Well, maybe we wouldn't have to worry about their spying any…Wait a minute. Who the HELL is Collin? And why does he get a say about what you do with your life?"

Peyton's face went slightly pale. "Um, mom didn't mention him?"

"No. Should she have?"

"Not really. I just thought she would. Promise me you won't freak, okay?"

"That is not a statement designed to keep me calm, Pey."

"Well, it's just that Collin is…special. He's my…fiancé."

"FIANCE?" Chris asked, shocked.

"Yeah, we've been dating for almost two years now. And he asked me to marry him last month. He's wonderful, Chris. He's sweet and honest. He works really hard. He's architecture major, and has some major companies interested in his designs."

"Well, I guess all that matters is you're happy. You are happy, I assume." At her enthusiastic nod, he continued. "Does he know about the witch thing?" Chris sat back down on the steps, motioning for her to sit next to him.

"Yeah. Actually, he's magical too." Peyton sat down, still uneasy.

"Really? Nice coincidence. What powers does he have?"

Peyton gritted her teeth at the sarcasm in Chris' voice. "He's got a couple actually." Vague, she thought, just keep them vague.

"Which ones, exactly?" Chris asked, picking up on her thoughts.

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, humor me."

She sighed. "Fine he can shoot fire from his hands and flame out."

"WHAT?" His yell of disbelief stopped the game instantly. "You're engaged to a _demon_? Are you crazy?"

"Oh, that's rich, Chris. You married a demon. Don't lecture me. Collin isn't using his powers for evil anymore."

"Don't lecture…you have no idea what you're doing. Did you ever think he might be using who you are to get to his family? What if he's working for the Source? Hell, for that matter, what if he _is_ the Source?"

"He's not!"

"Yeah? How do you know that, Pey?"

"Because I trust him."

"Yeah, just like I trusted Maya. I don't have to remind you how that turned out, do I?"

"Collin isn't Maya, Chris. Don't blame him for her treachery."

"I'm not."

"You are so. Look, if Uncle Cole can give up the darkness within, why can't Collin?"

"Because Cole is half-human. He had a human base to fall back on, one that Aunt Phoebe touched and nurtured." Chris stopped, shoving his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans. "I want to meet him."

"Why? So you can get to know him, or to vanquish him?" Peyton questioned bitterly.

"I need to ask him a few things."

"Promise me you won't vanquish him."

"I'll promise that I won't vanquish him unless he attacks us first."

"Okay. I'll go get him, but I swear, if you hurt him in any way, I'm leaving and not coming back." She orbed out after making the threat.

Reilly stood next to Chris anxiously. "Daddy? Do you hate my mommy?" He asked suddenly.

"What? No, Rei, I don't hate her. I hate some of the things she did, but I don't hate her. I loved your mommy very much, but she did some really bad things."

"Cuz she was a demon."

"Because she forgot what being a human meant. Look, Rei, your mommy was a demon, and she was vanquished when she threatened the family. But I could never, ever hate her. Not when she game me the best gift I've ever received. She gave me you, Rei. I'll never regret anything I did to get you Rei. And because of you, I could never hate your mommy."

Reilly climbed into Chris' lap for a hug. "Okay." He paused, soaking up the feel of his daddy's strong arms. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, Rei?"

"Will you ever have to vanquish me?"

Chris' face bleached completely white. "Never ever, Rei. You are _good_, not evil. Only pure evil gets vanquished."

"But I must be evil. I got demon powers. And Jimmy Dutro says that he's gonna do it as soon as he gets enough powers."

"Jimmy Dutro is a dummy, just like his daddy." Keira announced. "That's what Daddy says anyway."

"Your daddy is completely right, Keira. Okay, everyone sit down. We've got to have a little talk." Chris announced, making room for the five kids. "Okay, here's the thing. We all have special magical powers that the Elders gave us. Each person's powers are different according to what we can handle, and what our destiny has in store for us. Halliwell witches tend to get extremely strong powers, and often lots of them. Now the Elders know how hard we fight for good. They would never knowingly break up the family just to give someone a demonic power. They gave them to you, Rei, because they knew that they would help you fight evil, not become evil yourself." Chris sighed, cuddling his son a bit closer. "The problem with having strong power, whether they're typically good or typically evil, is that there's always people who either don't think we deserve them, or that are jealous. That's what's wrong with Jimmy Dutro. His family isn't as powerful as ours, and they don't like it. Jimmy's daddy, Mike, used to pick fights with me and Wyatt all the time. You just have to ignore him, guys. I know it's hard, but he's just talking. Nothing he says really matters."

"Chris is right." Phyra said from the doorway. "What matters is family. All of you need to stick together and protect each other. Our family is, and always will be a target. Some people want to destroy us, some to discredit us, and some simply want us dead. You have to trust yourself and each other. And when you get in trouble, don't be afraid to scream for one of us. Even if you think that we'll be mad. Trust me, it's a lot better to risk someone yelling at you, than it is to risk being caught by demons. When you scream, someone will come and help you. Cuz that's the best part of being a Halliwell- you're never truly alone."

Reilly slowly looked from his father to his Aunt Phyra. "So…just cuz I got demon powers, I'm still a Halliwell witch?"

"Of course you are, Rei. You're my son. You're going to have tons of powers- demonic ones, witch ones, and white lighter ones. You'll probably be one of the strongest Halliwell's yet. You already have some of each of those powers. Your fire balls, shimmering and TK fighting are demonic powers. Your sensing and orbing are white lighter powers, and your freezing power is a witch power."

"How'd you know I froze?"

"Who do you think un-froze Kit, Rei?" Chris grinned.

"Oh."

"Which reminds me, if any of you guys do something by accident, because you have a new power, tell someone, okay? Most of the things we can fix pretty easily as long as we know what happened."

A chorus of "uh-huh's" and "okay's" rang out.

"What do you guys say we go have dinner? Gramma Piper made lasagna." Phyra asked the kids.

With varied shrieks of happiness, they ran into the kitchen.

"Thank for the help, Phy."

"No problem. I can't believe he thought we'd vanquish him."

"Yeah, it pretty much killed me too." Phyra pouted her lower lip in an exaggeration of Chris' sadness before hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry cuz. We'll keep your baby safe and happy." She pulled away, and grabbed his hand. "But first, keep your cousin happy. Let's eat!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Guys, we've got a problem. " Wyatt announced as he orbed into the kitchen with Logan in tow, looking a bit green.

"What's up? Whoa…first time orber?" Chris made a move toward his brother and passenger.

"No. It's okay. Second time, I'm a little….Aahh!" Logan began, halted as he flew through the air.

"You jackass, how dare you come here? Let me go, Wy!" Phyra yelled, ready to attack again.

"No, Phy. Listen, he's my new charge. And he's got a good reason for not being here last night."

"Uh, no, Wy, he doesn't. It was Keith Urban I missed…Keith Urban! The only excuse I'm okay with is he was dead. Obviously, he's still kicking. At least for now!" Phyra yelled angrily.

"You are not killing him for refusing to expose you and the rest of us to a power broker. For God's Sake, Phyra!"

"But, Wyatt, it was Keith Urban." She whined pitifully.

"I realize he's your favorite, and that you would happily become his star groupie. Listen, why don't you research where he's playing, and I'll get you a ticket. You can orb there. Does that make you less homicidal?

"Well, since it was demon related, I suppose I can let him live." She walked over to Logan, who was still seated on the floor. "Sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Stop, Phy. Wyatt said you were gonna be pissed. Truth is, I don't blame you. I could've…should have…at least called."

"It's okay. Are you alright? Power brokers are pretty nasty. One got to mom years ago, before Wyatt was born. From the stories, she went pretty psycho."

"I'm okay, my powers are just funky."

"Funky? Is that a technical term?" Phyra asked with a grin.

Logan laughed. "Nah, I mean, my powers just aren't right. I don't have the control over them that I normally do. Like when those Kazi…"

"Kazi demons? I thought you said it was a power broker?"

"It was, but then after he…left, I guess, the Kazi demons showed up. I tried to conjure a sword to help me fight, but instead, I got a swordfish. Luckily, Wyatt got there in time, and he vanquished them "

"Wait, Kazi demons? Are you sure?" Chris interjected.

"Yeah, Chris, I vanquished them myself. They were definitely Kazi. Why?" Wyatt answered.

"Because the Charmed Ones already vanquished the entire clan one before. It's in the book! Maybe they were Thickpa demons. The look like Kazi's."

"But the Thickpa shoot fire streams from the nose. Kazi's use energy balls. They definitely had energy balls."

"What about a Syka?"

"No, Syka's are green, these were human flesh colored."

"A Venus Fly?"

"No wings. Chris, I'm telling you. They were Kazi demons."

"Shit. The only way it could have been a Kazi is if the Source as figured out a way to reincarnate vanquished demons." Chris breathed heavily.

"No…that can't be. Maybe they got most of the clan, but three got missed."

"Wyatt. Trust me- Mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige got them all. If you're sure that they were Kazi, then they were reincarnated somehow."

"Chris, but doesn't that mean that all the other demons we've vanquished are back too?" Phyra asked shakily, desperately wanting him to deny it.

"A lot of them, yeah."

"But…that means Zankou, the Triad, all those dark lighters, Libris, The Demon with No Name, The Nothing, The Banshees, the Furies, Wendigos…Barbas…" Phyra trailed off, aghast at the sheer numbers she could think of.

"Gideon." Wyatt added darkly.

"Okay, guys this is bad. Really, really back. We need to get everyone here now. Chris, can you round everyone up? I need to check with the Elders." Wyatt stood abruptly.

"If they knew about this…"

"Yeah, Chris, I know. We'll have no use for them anymore, right?"

"Right."

"Round up the troops. I'll be back. Keep an eye on the girls, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Wyatt snorted. "I'd tell you to keep an eye on my charge too, but I looks like Phyra's got that covered."

Chris grinned, following his brother's gaze to Phyra's hand resting comfortingly on Logan's upper thigh.

"Ok, I'll be back."

"O…"

"DEMON! OW! DAAA-DEEEE!"


	4. Flip Flops

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews again as usual. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Reilly!" Chris yelled, hearing his son's pain filled scream. He and Wyatt immediately dissolved into orbs aimed for the kitchen.

"Duck, Kati!' Keira yelled at her little sister, seeing a demon throw a fire ball at her from behind. Keira lobbed an energy ball at the demon instead, hitting him in the shoulder. The demon sneered and sent another fire ball directly at her.

"Keira, Freeze it!" Phiona yelled as she blasted a demon in front of her.

"Get away from those kids!" Wyatt thundered, his voice loud enough to shake the windows. He flung his arm in a sweeping gesture, knocking down several demons closest to him.

Chris didn't bother trying to speak, instead blasting the two demons closest to Reilly with elder bolts. As they burst into flames, Reilly stood, ready with an energy ball on his palm. The remaining demons shimmered away.

"Reilly, are you okay?" Chris asked, immediately kneeling before his son.

"My back hurts daddy." Reilly sniffled, trying to be brave.

"Okay, buddy, let me see."

"Everyone else okay? Keira, Kati, Ky? Phiona?" Wyatt quickly asked.

"Yeah, daddy, we okay." Kylie answered for her and Kati.

"Me too, Uncle Wyatt." Phiona answered slowly.

"Daddy? I don't feel so good." Keira moaned.

"Wy? Is she okay?" Chris asked, already healing the bloody gash on Reilly's shoulder blade.

"She's doing okay. A nasty scrape on her tummy, but we'll heal that right up, huh, sweetheart." Wyatt murmured, carefully pulling up her shirt to heal the scrape.

"Hey, Rei? Where'd you get energy balls?" Phiona asked suddenly.

"I dunno. I tried to get a fire ball, but it came up a energy ball instead. " Reilly shrugged, feeling great after Chris finished healing him. "Maybe I got another power?"

"Hey, Keira…do me a favor, okay? I need you to bring up an energy ball." Chris asked abruptly, with a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Okay, Uncle Chris." She laid her hand out, expecting an energy ball to form. She gasped in shock as a fire ball rested on her palm. "Holy cow!" she breathed.

"Hey, I thought that was a demon power, daddy!"

"It is." Wyatt and Chris answered in unison in equally resigned tones.

"Dad!" Chris yelled for Leo. He orbed in instantly.

"What's wrong? What happened here?" He asked, viewing the destruction of the kitchen.

"Demon attack. Listen, I think they were Baldi demons. They hit both Reilly and Keira."

"Oh, but that would mean…"

"Yeah, that their powers are swapped. We've got to get this thing straightened out." Chris broke in.

"But the problem is, I have a charge in the other room. He was attacked by Kazi demons." Wyatt broke in.

"But…that's impossible." Leo gasped.

"I thought so too. Chris isn't so sure." Wyatt sighed.

Chris laughed bitterly. "Wasn't it dad and mom who taught us that when you're Charmed, nothing is impossible? We think the Source is reincarnating vanquished demons. We need to check with the Elders. But, now we've got to fix the kids. Can you go see what the Elders know?"

"They won't talk to me, Chris. Since I quit being an elder, they consider me an outcast. They won't give me any info unless the future of the entire magical community rests on me. I'll get Paige to go Up There. In the meantime, I'll find your mom and Aunt Phoebe. I'll see if Cole can watch the girls while you two figure out how to fix Rei and Keira."

Wyatt nodded. "Okay, but make sure Aunt Paige doesn't let them push her around."

"Wyatt. Really, have you ever known your aunt to let any one push her around?"

Wyatt grinned. "True. Can you get everyone back here, ASAP too? We're going to need everyone we've got."

"Absolutely. Don't worry, I'll take care of it." He nodded and called to Cole. Cole shimmered in within seconds with a dark scowl on his face.

"Leo, the least you could do is ask in a polite summons. Geez, don't make me regret letting you cast that emergency telepathy spell." Cole griped as his shimmers faded away.

"Sorry, no time. Big problems. I have to get everyone, Paige need to go to the Elders, and Chris and Wyatt need to work on reversing a demonic magic swapping between Keira and Rei. Can you watch the girls? "

"Sure. My rates are $6.00 per hour per kid. Are there plenty of snacks?" He grinned at the astonishment on Wyatt and Chris' faces. "Kidding. Go, orb, fix. Whatever. We'll be fine."

"Thanks, Cole." Leo orbed away.

"If you can, I have a charge in the living room. Phy's with him, but he has a power broker on his tail. Watch out for them if you get a sec, ok?"

"If Phyra's there, she doesn't need me, but sure, why not."

"Great. Okay, Reilly, Keira, you guys are with us in the attic. Phiona, Kylie & Kati, you are with Grampa Cole. Listen to him and don't give him any trouble. We'll be in the attic if anyone needs us." Chris announced briskly.

"Ahh, Uncle Chris, do we hafta? I like this power. It's super cool!" Keira whined, lighting and extinguishing a fire ball on her palm.

"Wait til you shimmer. It tickles!" Reilly giggled.

Wyatt knelt in front of them both. "Guys, I know you think this is cool, and part of his probably is, but you can't stay swapped. If a demon attacks, you have to be prepared with your best. When you have the wrong powers, you can't be prepared, especially when you don't know how to use them."

"We can teach each other." Keira insisted stubbornly.

"Hey, remember that talk we all had a little while ago on the porch? Listen, if you were meant to have these powers, the Elders would have given them to you. Instead, a demon did this. That's why we have to fix this right away." Chris reasoned.

Reilly sighed heavily. "Okay, daddy." He grinned impishly. "But until you and Uncle Wyatt fix it, can we practice with the different powers?"

"Yeah, buddy, that's okay, as long as you're in the attic with us where it's safe." Chris replied with an indulgent smile. He grabbed Reilly's hand and orbed to the attic with Wyatt and Keira close on their heels.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't believe this! The only thing we might be able to use is the power switching spell, and that didn't work!"

"Chris, c'mon, you know the book better than anyone else. There's got to be something else."

"Oh, yeah, Wy? There is nothing- NOTHING- in the book. We're going to have to shoot from the hip and just try something."

"Okay. I Time & Legend spell might work."

"I don't think our destinies make much difference for this, but what the Hell? Let's do it."

Wyatt nodded and grabbed a nearby notepad. He thought for a second then began furiously writing.

Chris watched his brother for a second, then walked to the potions closet. He grabbed the box of protection crystals idly. He murmured a quick spell under his breath, not wanting Reilly or Keira to hear him.

"Keep them safe

Keep them brave.

Lend to us the protection we crave."

The crystals began to glow a light purple, and Chris quickly placed them around the two playing kids. He looked up to find Wyatt staring at him strangely.

"It'll keep them safe, just in case. I'm not going to risk losing him again, Wy. We're not going to lose either of them this time."

Wyatt sighed at the ferocious look on Chris' face, while dealing with his own determination not to let what had happened in the other Reilly's future happen in this one. "I get it, bro. Just be careful that you don't smother him with all that caring."

"Yeah, I know." Chris cleared his throat. "Do you have the spell?"

"Yep. I think it'll work, see? Let's do it."

Chris nodded and moved to stand next to his brother.

"Powers swapped for evil's gain

Let them flip again and remain.

Heed us now, we Halliwell's two

One of Time, One of Legends true.

As we call upon our ancient power

Make good stand tall, let evil cower."

Four sets of white lights rose into the air simultaneously, meeting in a ball in the center of the attic. With a light tinkling sound, it split, sending a stream of light back into Reilly, Keira, Wyatt and Chris.

Seconds later, two dark lighters shimmered in. Instantly, Chris threw out his hand to send elder bolts into the dark lighters. Instead an energy ball shot into the air, blasting one dark lighter. The other let loose an arrow, aiming for Wyatt. Wyatt started to orb, but was shocked into stillness when he began to shimmer instead. He grunted painfully as the arrow hit his stomach and he fell to the ground.

"Daddy!" Keira screamed. She ran over to Wyatt and a protective shield covered the both of them. Reilly stared, then held up both hands, trying to get Keira's energy ball to form. Instead, elder bolts shot out from both palms, frying the dark lighter.

"Cool! Daddy, my powers are back? Did you see? Hey! Uncle Wyatt! Daddy, can you heal him?"

Chris was already kneeling, trying to heal. "MOM!" Chris yelled.

A few moments later, Piper appeared in the attic. "WYATT!" She screamed in horror at the sight of her son.

"Mom, you need to take out the arrow." Chris said harshly. Piper nodded silently, tears rolling down her cheeks at Wyatt's pain filled moan. Chris again tried to heal Wyatt unsuccessfully.

"Chris? Why can't you heal him? Is he…"Piper trailed off, unable to say the word.

"No. I think our powers got swapped with the kids. Rei, listen, you need to help me here. You have my powers right now- those were my elder bolts, not yours. I need you to heal Uncle Wyatt. You just put your hands over Uncle Wyatt's belly, then think really really hard about how much you love him and want him better. Okay?" Chris explained as quickly as possible.

Reilly looked confused, but did as Chris asked. He jumped in surprise as he felt a prickly sensation on the palms of his hands, then gasped in shock as he saw the healing light escape.

Wyatt opened his eyes with a grimace. "Chris?"

"Yeah, Wy?"

"I shimmered, right? Please tell me that we didn't do what I think we did."

"We gave Rei and Keira our powers. We've got theirs."

"Shit."


	5. Familiar Faces, New Places

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. If you have any ideas on how Chris & Wyatt should fix the power problem, please let me know! I haven't quite figured it out yet!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How could you boys let this happen?" Piper screeched.

"Mom, it's not like we did this on purpose!" Wyatt moaned, burying his head in his hands.

"But it still happened. You just 'winged' it! How many times have I told you, you are too powerful? Just 'winging' it isn't enough!" Piper lectured from her perch on the arm of the couch.

"Mom, please, we don't need a lecture, okay? We screwed up, we know that. Can you just help us figure out how to fix it?" Chris asked sulkily.

"Okay. First, we need to know who has whose powers."

"Well, Rei definitely has Chris' power. It's the only was he could have elder bolts and heal."

"So, that must mean that you have Keira's powers?"

"Nope. He shimmered; he's got Rei's powers. I have Keira's."

"So that leaves Keira with Wyatt's powers, right?"

"Yeah, she used a shield, so that's a safe guess."

"Okay, Pheebs, do you have any thoughts?"

"Just that Keira is probably the most as risk. She's not used to Wy's level of powers. She might not be able to control them."

"Yeah, Rei should have the same problem." Chris muttered darkly.

"No necessarily. Demonic powers tend to be stronger and take more mental power to control. Chances are he'll be okay with your powers, at least for awhile. Phoebe's right, Keira's probably most at risk." Cole paused. "Course, both of you are in danger too. It's one thing for demons to attack the Twice and Thrice Blessed witches, but completely another to attack when they have different- lesser- powers."

"Yeah, but the Underworld doesn't know that."

"Chris, you've been a Halliwell for 29 years now. Don't be naïve. They already know, I guarantee it."

"We'll be fine. It's not like we're powerless. We just don't have the level of powers we usually do."

"Still, sweetie, just to be safe, I'd like to put you and the kids in a protection cage."

"Mom, no. We don't need that."

"You do, Wyatt. What are you going to do if another demon attacks? Those dark lighters almost killed you. Do you want to let them try again, and succeed this time?"

"Of course not, Mom, that won't happen again. It only happened this time because I got startled when I started to shimmer. Now that I know, it won't be a problem."

"You think."

"I know. No cage, at least not yet. Let's just try to fix this."

"Okay, as long as you promise that you'll let someone else take point on the demon fighting. I don't want the two to you on the front line, so to speak." Unconsciously, Piper wagged her finger at chidingly as she'd done when they were little boys.

Reilly and Keira both broke out in hilarious giggles. "You're in trouble, daddy!" They chirped in unison.

Against their will, Chris and Wyatt began to grin. "Well, you know…"

"Whoa!" Keira gasped, staring at the floor lamp that occupied the spot Reilly had just been in. Just as quickly as it appeared, Reilly reformed into himself.

"Daddy, I didn't know you could change into furniture!" Reilly squealed.

"I can't, Rei. It's not one of my powers." Chris worried aloud.

"Actually, Chris, maybe it is. Your reflection allows you to use other magical being's powers. "

"Chameleon demons." Piper said, catching Wyatt's thought. "The first Source used one a long time ago to spy on us. Fan out, look for a piece of furniture that looks out of place."

"Gramma Piper? I don't remember this globe." Keira called from the corner. Instantly, the globe expanded into a skinny demon. He started to shimmer away, but was halted as Keira threw her hands up, freezing it mid-shimmer. "Now what?" she asked Wyatt.

"Energy ball should do the trick, sweetheart." He answered, pride for his little girl echoing through his voice.

"Okay, daddy." Keira concentrated, and an energy ball balanced on her palm. She threw it, and was knocked backwards by the resulting blast. "Wow! Daddy, your energy balls are wicked strong. When I get my powers back, can you tell me how to make mine strong like that?"

Wyatt grinned. "Sure honey. I'll do my best."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, so a Time & Legend spell didn't work. Should we try a Power of Three spell?" Phoebe asked anxiously.

"No. We can't risk any more powers being swapped with another spell." Chris answered quickly.

"What about the original spell we used to call our powers?"

"No! Aunt Phoebe, no more spells! I just said that." Chris barked impatiently.

"Chris! Don't snap at your Aunt. She's trying to help." Leo admonished sharply.

"A spell is going to make this worse, dad. I know it. You guys have to listen."

"Chris, calm down."

"I can't Wyatt! I have to have my powers. You know why. I can't keep him safe like this!"

Wyatt pulled Chris aside from the rest of the family. "Chris, Reilly is safe. He know how to use your powers, especially the Elder bolts and energy balls. Plus, he's figured out your reflection power, so he can use his own powers that I have right now. He'll be okay."

"But if the Source attacks…"

"Then he'll have to get through each and every Halliwell to get to those kids. C'mon Chris, they aren't defenseless. Let's face it, The Charmed Ones can still kick demon ass any day of the week. Plus, we've got The Elementals in Phy & Pey. They're the most powerful duo of witches since us! Not to mention we've got Paisley, Patience and Ryan on our side. Plus, we've got Dad, the most powerful white lighter on earth, Uncle Jax that can control every element there is, and Uncle Cole- the demon who turned his back to evil and is on our side. And that's just the family who's alive and of age. We can also call on Patrick, Aunt Prue & Uncle Andy, Gramma Patty, Grams… Do I need to continue?"

"I want to call them. Let's get everyone here. I've got a bad feeling, Wy. Really bad."

I trust those feelings. C'mon." Wyatt orbed out to the attic.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris lit the final candle, and crossed to stand with Wyatt.

"Heed my spirit, hear my cry

Spirit from the other side,

Come to us and settle here

Cross now the great divide."

Golden lights shimmered through the attic. Patty and Grams stepped through with wide grins for Wyatt and Chris. "Boys! Oh my goddess, why did you wait so long to call us?" Grams scolded gently. "After all, we may be dead, but we're still family."

Chris grinned, loving her dry wit. "I guess we're just slow, Grams."

"Have you called for Prue, Aunt and Patrick yet?" Patty asked Wyatt quietly, patting his arm.

"We were just about to." He turned and raised his head to the ceiling for bellowing, "Aunt Prue! Uncle Andy! 'Trick!" Three sets of orbs shone and they appeared.

"What the heck is going on? Phiona called me earlier about a demon attack." Patrick demanded.

"Downstairs, we'll discuss is all there." Chris answered quietly. Patrick shared a look with Prue and Andy and blindly followed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris paced in front of the massive number of family seated in the living room. After all the greetings had been issued and received, he was finally addressing them all, including the kids.

"Most of you know that the kids were attacked by Baldi demons earlier. They swapped Rei and Keira's powers. When Wy and I tried to swap them back with a Time and Legend spell, it swapped all of our powers. My best guess is that the Baldi demons have a magical power that makes any spell designed to cure their damage actually infect those saying it. In short, Wy has Reilly's power, Rei has mine. I have Keira's and she has Wyatt's. To make matters worse, Rei used my reflection power to pick up a Chameleon demon that had been planted in the Manor. Keira located and vanquished it." Chris paused, and looked at Reilly and Keira. "By the way, just for the both of you, you both did awesome. I'm so proud of how you're handling all of this. And the way you handled that Chameleon? Wyatt and I aren't that good of a team."

Reilly and Keira both beamed with happiness.

"Anyway, what I called of you together for is to brainstorm a way to fix this, but more importantly to help protect the kids. All of them, but in particular, Reilly and Keira. The Source most likely knows exactly what happened. What better time to kill of the next generation of Halliwell's than when their powers are out of whack?"

"The Source hasn't attacked in six years, Chris. Why can't you just believe that he's too scared to attack us?" Patience demanded with a flip of her hair.

"Because it's not in a demon's nature to just not attack. Sitting, lying in wait while you plan- that's just part of the hunt. The Source in particular is great at waiting. The original source waited over twenty years before he sent me out to attack the Charmed Ones. In comparison, six years doesn't seem like much." Cole said quietly.

"So…how do we fight the Source? He almost got us last time. His downfall was his fury over Maya's death. We know this Source has been plotting for six years. I don't think we'll be able to goad him into action." Phyra input, still holding Logan's hand.

"We're going to be okay. We still have the Source vanquishing spell. It will work. It always has." Paige reassured.

"Of course we will. Now, on to other business. I'm seeing two stranger young men here. Who are you?" Grams bluntly asked Logan and Collin.

"Grams!" Peyton and Phyra protested in unison.

"Don't 'Grams' me girls. They're strangers. Strangers are dangerous. They could be demons."

Chris snorted sarcastically, unable to hide his glee at the idea of Grams ripping into Peyton's demon fiancé. Peyton glared at him coldly, wrapping her hand around Collin's arm.

"Grams, this is Logan. He's my…friend."

"Boyfriend." Logan inserted.

"Maybe my boyfriend. I haven't decided yet. Either way, though, he's Wyatt's new charge. He's being chased by Kazi demons, and a power broker." Phyra said firmly.

"Kazi demons?" Paisley gasped.

"Speaking of that, Aunt Paige. Did the Elders have any information?" Wyatt broke in.

"All they knew was that there was a large shift in power on evil's side. When I told them about the Kazi demons, they agreed with out theory. The Source is definitely reincarnating vanquished demons.' At Paige's words, an uneasy silence filled the room.

"So what now?" Phyra whispered.

"You people tell me who this other stranger is. I don't like him. He's got shifty eyes." Grams declared.

"He does not! Grams, stop being so mean, please!" Peyton begged. "Collin is my fiancé. I love him and we are getting married."

"I sense evil." Reilly said, interrupting. "There's a demon here. Other than Uncle Cole, too."

"Reilly, stop it!" Peyton sighed noisily, stepping in front of Collin. "Collin in a demon. Wait!" She threw her hands up as Piper instantly brought her hands up to blow him up. "He's not evil. Not anymore."

"Hah!" Wyatt snorted in disbelief.

"He's not! Why else would he have saved me in a demon attack?"

"Luring you into a false sense of security." Phoebe offered.

"Using you to get to the family." Piper added.

"Because the Source told him to." Cole's dry offering.

"Oh, that's rich! The demon in the family isn't even on my side?" She burst out angrily.

"Peyton, you have to admit it's suspicious." Leo observed calmly.

"Mom! Talk to them, please!" she begged.

"Guys, I trust him. I don't know why, but I do." Paige stated quietly.

Chris was already shaking his head. "Nope, sorry Aunt Paige. Not good enough." He looked over at Collin. "Look, Peyton told you our history with demons in the family?"

Collin moved Peyton to the side so that he could face Chris. "I know about your wife. And pretty much everyone knows about Belthazor. It doesn't matter. I'm not evil. I swear it."

Chris sighed, liking him against his will. "We're all jumpy over demons right now. Listen, there's a spell in the Book that will tell us the truth either way. It's called the Truth Spell, and it will render you incapable to lying for 24 hours That will satisfy us. At the end of the spell, you'll either be vanquished of you'll be family."

Collin swallowed. "Do your worst, Chris. I have nothing to hide. I'm not evil. Let's do the spell right now. I'm ready."

Chris nodded. "Good answer. Okay, here goes:

For those who want the truth revealed,

Opened hearts and secrets unsealed.

From now until it's now again,

After which the memory ends.

Those who are in this house

Will hear the truth from others' mouths."

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled, too late.

"Are you still evil?" Chris demanded of Collin.

"No, I'm good now."

"Why did you turn your back on evil?"

"Because evil turned it's back on me. Dargon had my sister killed."

"Who is Dargon?"

"The Source." Keira answered at the same time as Collin.

Chris whirled to stare at her in shock.

"Everyone is under the truth spell. She can't be lying…" Wyatt muttered.

"I know. I wanted to hear the truth. But…how did she know that?"

"From the potion the Elder gave her." Reilly answered.

"What Elder?" Wyatt asked with a feeling of dread.

Reilly shrugged. "He said he's known you forever. We wouldn'ta taken it if you didn't know him. His name is Gideon."


	6. A Potion and A Plan

**A/N: Thanks for your great reviews. I really appreciate it!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper stood abruptly. "That miserable bastard! Leo, he's mine this time. And he'll wish he'd never been born, much less reincarnated. I'll mutilate his DNA, I'll…I'll crush his maggot filled brain like a grape. He's messed with the wrong damn woman, Leo. First baby Wyatt, then he stabbed and killed our first Chris, now my grand babies? I'm gonna summon his skanky puss filled ass and blast off one body part at a time!" She ranted, her face turning red, as she started to stalk angrily away.

"Piper! Stop! We have to have a plan."

"Oh, screw the plan, Phoebe! I'm taking him out."

"Piper, you can't. He still will have Elder's powers. He'll be too strong for you alone."

Piper turned quickly and pinned Paige with a piercing stare. "Then we'll use the Power of Three. Let's go. Now."

"Mom, stop this. It's not just Gideon, its Dargon too. In order to stop all of the reincarnating, we have to stop Dargon. Whether we like it or not, Gideon has to wait."

"No, Wyatt, he can't wait. You don't understand, you were too little. He kidnapped you and tried to kill you. He did kill Chris! I can't let him go- not even for a minute."

"Piper…" Leo softly spoke her name, reaching for her hand. "I hate the thought of Gideon being back as much as you, maybe more. I shudder at the thought of him hurting our boys. I still have nightmares of finding Wyatt in that cavern, and of Chris dying in my arms. The thought that he has gotten to our grandkids makes me physically ill. And it pisses me off. I want to kill him all over again. But we can't do it, Piper. Your sisters and Wyatt are right. He's too powerful to attack without a plan, and we have other fish to fry, so that we can keep this from getting worse."

"Dear God, how can it get any worse?" Piper cried out, eyes filled with tears.

"He'll kill Wyatt and Chris this time, and turn their children evil." Collin answered her rhetorical question.

"How do you know his plan, Collin?" Peyton asked, her voice heavy.

"Because my family worked as the right hand of Dargon. He told us everything about his plan to destroy your family. That is, until he killed my sister. We were his most prized assassins. Then he and Callie, my sister got involved. Rather than losing her to another man, he had her killed. If he couldn't have her, then no one else could either. After he did that, we fought. It as a bad fight, both of us were wounded. Just as I left, I swore I'd do everything I could to bring him down. I shimmered away before he could hit me with a last fire ball. I knew I had to find help. That's how I met you, Pey."

"But how does he plan to do this, Collin? He has to know he can't beat all of us together."

"It all starts with Baldi demons. While Chris and Wyatt are without their powers, Gideon will stab them with a white lighter resistant athame. No amount of healing will save them. Once they're gone, the powers will automatically reverse. When they do, Chris and Wyatt's powers become dead, and Keira and Reilly will get their normal powers back. The potion he already gave them feeds on grief. The sadder they become, the more the potion will work to fester the evil."

"But I don't _wanna_ be evil!" Reilly cried.

"Don't worry, buddy. I won't let that happen, I promise." Chris instantly reassured.

"Can you make that promise?" Paisley asked softly.

"I just did."

Wyatt cleared his throat at Chris' fervent reply. "Do you know how to reverse the Baldi's powers, without anyone dying, Collin?"

"I have a guess, a theory really, but nothing I can guarantee will work."

"A theory is better than what we've got right now."

"There is an ancient prophesy about the decimation of the Baldi demons. When the spiritual power crossed between darkness and light, at the next junction of day and night, the magic that crossed them will break for all eternity. If I'm right, I think Reilly and Keira are the darkness and light. Everyone knows Reilly is, or rather has, demonic power. He's not a demon, but there is a hereditary darkness inside of him. Keira is the polar opposite. She's the daughter of a white lighter and white witch. There is a hereditary good light in her. My theory is, if I'm right, that at sunset everything will automatically swap back to normal, and the Baldi demons will be a thing of the past."

"But sunset is over four hours away. What if Gideon attacks in the meantime?" Abby worried aloud for her daughter and husband.

"We get ready for him."

"But, Piper, how?"

"Protection crystals to line the perimeter of the house." Paige answered for her sister.

"Holy water at every doorway, to ward off evil." Cole suggested.

"Potions. Tons of potions. Everyone will have a potion stockpile to keep on them at all times." Phyra emphatically declared.

"Mom, Patience and I can combine our powers to try and force a premonition. Forewarned is forearmed." Paisley added.

"I'll go to Magic School and research Dargon. There has to be some mention of him. Maybe I can find a weakness." Leo broke in.

Piper took charge. "Okay, everyone that has a plan, get to it. Anyone who doesn't stays here with Chris, Wyatt, Reilly and Keira. The plan until sunset is real simple. We stick close and use every weapon we've got in our arsenal. If Collin's theory is right, then the power problems will fix themselves at sunset. Hopefully, Gideon will get here a few minutes later and we can send his dark elder ass back to Hell to fry for all eternity."

"Mom, please, try to relax. Let me make you some tea, okay?" Chris soothed his worried, irate mother.

"Chris, peanut, no. You have to stay here in this room where we can keep you safe.'

Chris gritted his teeth at the nickname his mother had never quit using no matter how many times he asked. "Mom, it's only a door away."

"You were only a door away in the past too. No, Gideon isn't getting a chance at you this time. So, just sit down."

Chris sighed. He knew Piper's fears of Gideon hurting both sons had always been her most crippling. "Okay, okay. So, what do we do for the next four hours?"

"We could play Go Fish!" Kati shouted happily, with the enthusiasm only a three year old could muster.

Chris and Wyatt exchanged a look of shared amusement and resignation. "Oh, goodie. Go Fish."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You gots any two's?" Kati asked, lying on her stomach contentedly.

"Nope. Go Fish." Reilly answered from his customary perch in the recliner.

Chris glanced at the clock for the zillionth time. He nudged Wyatt. "Hey, it's almost sunset."

Wyatt yawned. "Good. Hopefully, this power snafu will fix itself. Your kid's powers feel like Mexican jumping beans inside me."

"Quit whining Wyatt." Abby admonished gently. "You still have powers strong enough to protect yourself and the kids. Chris isn't so lucky."

"Keira's powers aren't so bad."

"No for a six year old, no. But low voltage energy ball and orbing is pretty weak for the Thrice Blessed Witch."

Wyatt paled beneath his tan. "Damn. Chris, I didn't think…are you okay?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah." He grinned. "Besides, I've got a bag full of about a thousand potions, plus the Halliwell Armed Forces standing guard. I don't think I felt this protected in the womb!"

"Yeah, but that's only 'cuz you didn't have a shield." Wyatt teased.

"Because I actually trusted Mom and the Aunts to keep me safe."

"Whatever! More like you just didn't have the magical juice to make it happen." Wyatt poked Chris teasingly.

"Leave daddy along, Uncle Wyatt!" Reilly screeched. Unbidden, an energy ball formed on his hand as Reilly's face darkened angrily.

"No! Reilly, no. Uncle Wyatt wasn't being mean. We were just playing, buddy. Put that out. You don't need it."

"He was being mean."

"No, he was teasing me, just like you and Keira tease each other. Because we're brothers, we're family…family does that sometimes. Plus, remember, Rei, I'm telling the truth. The spell makes me." Chris reasoned carefully.

"Ok. Okay!" Reilly chirped, all anger gone, and went back blissfully to the game.

"Phy? Get the book, okay?" Chris said quietly, his eyes not leaving Reilly. Immediately, she orbed the book to her lap and handed it to Chris. He grabbed the large book and opened the cover.

"What are you looking for?" Abby asked, shaken over the close call.

"There's a potion in here somewhere to repel and Elder's magic. If I can find it, then we can counteract that damn potion of Gideon's."

"What! There wasn't a potion for that when Leo was on trial with the Elders for the whole Avatar thing. I know, I checked the book myself." Phoebe broke in, shocked.

"It wasn't there then. I wrote it myself a few years ago. I was afraid that after Maya, someone would try to change the past. If they'd done it, I thought it might accidentally trigger a chain reaction. And I knew if Gideon came back, he'd try again. I lived with Wyatt being the Source once. I couldn't let it happen again." Chris spoke softly.

"But if there was a potion, why didn't you use it all those years ago?" Piper asked with tears in her eyes.

"Remember? I didn't know if was Gideon until it was too late. We thought it was the Witch Wars demons." He took a deep breath and continued. "Besides, this potion wasn't possible then. I called on the most powerful magics I know for it." He finally stopped turning pages as he gazed down at the book.

Phyra peered over his shoulder. "Holy Sh…Shnikes. Chris, you're using some really powerful stuff."

"It has to be. Elder magic is the hardest to undo. Since it's good in the highest, purest sense, normally, it takes vast amounts of power to reverse it."

"True, but you've got Mudwort, jasmine, mink's fur, thyme, rosemary, sage, red candle wax, toadstools, ground yak's hoof, zebra mane, and powdered elk horn."

"Not to mention the three separate strands of hair from each of the Charmed Ones, entwined together into three separate braids, representing the Power of Three. Or the breath of both Elementals. Or the one drop of essence of pure light-dad's blood. Or the hair of the Twice Blessed Witch. Plus, my favorite- three drops of blood from the Thrice Blessed Witch, signifying not only the sacred Halliwell number of three, but each of your gifts, as well as the past, present, and future. Chris, this potion literally will combine all our powers!" Wyatt gasped.

"It has to. It's the only way to counteract Gideon's magic in Rei and Keira."

"But it should only be grief that turns them." Collin stressed.

"Reilly has a predisposition for evil. It's in his blood already. The potion lowered his own ability to fight it off. He's in trouble now." Chris send a heavy look at Phyra. "Go start the potion."

"But, Chris…"

"Go, Phy, please."

"I will, but…"

"Phyra! Now!"

"Chris, its sunset!"


	7. Unbreak the Chain

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry that this chapter took so long. I've had a bit of writer's block, but thankfully, that's cured, and the next couple of chapters should come fairly quickly.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What?"

"Sunset. You know the thing we've all been waiting for?" Phyra said sarcastically.

"But…nothing is happening."

"Give it a few minutes, Wyatt. Sunset was supposed to be at 8:33 tonight. Technically, it's only 8:31." Jax calmly pointed out.

"Oh. Okay, but listen, Mom, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, can you get us the three hairs we need from each of you? Whether or not this works, I want to get that potion started. I don't like this whole evil by grief crap. Please, just start the potion."

"Chris, peanut, you need to calm down. We'll get the potion done. And you really have to obsessing about your baby boy. He's strong, powerful and above all-good." Piper soothed.

Chris snorted. "You should talk, Mom. Wasn't it you who wants to dismember Gideon for hurting Wyatt?"

"That's different." Piper blushed.

"Yeah, 'cause Wy's twenty eight years old, and probably the most feared witch here is."

"Nah, that'd be you, bro."

Chris nodded in agreement. "Still, Reilly is only six. So I get to worry Mom. After all, what kind of dad would I be if I didn't?"

"One that sleeps at night." Leo yawned.

Chris grinned. "Aw, dad, you told me sleep was overrated, remember?"

"Yeah, well, I lied." Leo chuckled.

"Um, guys…"

"Besides, how can I stop? I mean, I want to keep him strong, powerful and good."

"You can't ever stop worrying, Chris. You just have to balance your worries with common sense."

"Guys- you need to look at this!" Phoebe yelled this time.

Chris, Wyatt, Piper and Leo whirled to look at Reilly and Keira. A shimmery green light wrapped about the two kids. "Daddy?" Keira asked Wyatt shakily.

"It's okay, baby. Don't fight it." Wyatt reassured.

The light expanded to encircle both Wyatt and Chris as well, drawing them closer.

"What is that thing?" Piper asked aloud, voicing her worry.

"It's a power bubble." Paisley immediately answered, surprising the family.

"How do you know that?" Phoebe asked her daughter, astonished.

"I teach at Magic School, mom! Once a year, I encircle my class in a power bubble so their powers get swapped. It teaches them to both respect others' powers as well as to make them understand their own powers. I just never though this could work to fix this. Plus, I don't know how it appeared."

Inside the bubble, four sets of white lights rose to the center of the bubble. Inside, a hard wind began to blow, swirling the lights around. With a loud thunder-like crack, the four sets split and crashed back into the four occupants of the bubble. The bubble collapsed with a low hiss and Chris stepped forward with a stumble.

"Chris!" Leo yelled, catching his son before he fell to the ground. Chris lay unconscious in his arms, breath thready and weak.

"Oh, My God! Wyatt, Keira are you okay? Reilly, what about you?" Abby rushed to her husband's side.

"We're fine, Ab. Dad, what's wrong with Chris?"

"Is Daddy gonna die, Uncle Wyatt?" Reilly had tears already flowing.

"No, Rei. He's okay. I think the bubble just kinda knocked him silly for a minute, pal." Leo reassured quickly.

"Actually, Uncle Leo, I think you're wrong. He's not hurt, Rei. I think he's probably time traveling." Paisley burst out.

"Time traveling? Paisley, he's right here!" Wyatt yelled.

"His powers get stronger, Wy. All of ours do. Most time travelers eventually are able to send their souls, not their bodies through time. It's kind of an astral projection to the future, or the past or even to an alternate universe."

"Oh, C'mon!" Peyton snorted incredulously. "So, how do we get him back?"

"We don't. He has to come back on his own. He must have a reason for going, even if he doesn't know it right now." Wyatt intoned morosely.

"Gramma Piper? I want daddy!" Reilly whimpered softly.

"I know, sweetie. Don't worry, we'll get him back. I promise."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris landed hard in the attic. "Ow…" he muttered, rubbing his head. "How the hell did I get up here?" Slowly, he rose to his feet, looking around him. He started to head down the stairs only to see the Book of Shadows lying open on the floor, cover facing up. Chris closed his eyes for a second, not wanting the sight before him to be true. The triquetra was separated into three separate pieces.

"Oh, no. No, no, no….Mom! Aunt Paige! Aunt Phoebe!" He screamed their names as he ran out of the attic. He orbed as he ran, hitting the living room he'd just left. He stopped instantly, frozen in horror at the carnage in from of him. Bodies, broken glass and wood, blood and burn marks littered the room like leftover confetti on New Years Day.

"Mom…" Chris dropped to his knees beside his mother's still form. "Oh, God, Mom!" He covered his bloody head with his hands, desperately trying to heal. No lights formed, and even though he knew it was useless, he tried again. Tears ran unchecked down his cheeks as he lay his mother's head down gently before heading to the next body.

His breathing grew ragged and deep sobs filled the air as one by one, Chris tried and failed to heal his slain family. He noticed three missing bodies, Wyatt, Keira and Reilly. "WYATT! WY! REILLY! KEIRA!"

The three appeared from the kitchen. Chris ran over and grabbed Reilly in a hug. "Oh, Thank God. Are you okay? Wy, what about you and Keira?" He backed up a fraction, noticing something different about them- they were all dressed in black head to toe.

Wyatt nodded easily. "We're fine. Never better actually. You see, my old friend Gideon show us the way. We are stronger and more powerful alone than we were when we were dragged down by the bonds of family."

"No! Damn it Wyatt! How could you let him turn you again? And Reilly and Keira, they're just babies- our babies! They aren't evil!"

"Wanna bet? Reilly, eliminate this final obstacle." Wyatt sneered.

"Yes, Uncle Wyatt." Reilly grinned coldly as he hurled two sets of elder bolts at Chris. Keira giggled as she added her own energy ball to Reilly's fire power.

Chris could only scream in pain as he felt his body engulf fully into flames.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris awoke with a start, TK'ing blindly. He looked up at the sound of his mother brother and father hitting the wall from the force of his blow. "Mom! Dad! You're alive!" He jubilantly cried, hugging Piper and Leo fiercely in turn. He turned to Wyatt, eyeing him carefully. He was silent as he slowly took in Wyatt's clear blue eyes, khaki pants and lilac dress shirt.

"Damn it, Chris. Quit staring at my shirt! I told you, the girls got it for Father's Day, and they wanted me to wear it. Back off, would ya?" Wyatt griped as he got up. "What the hell was that about? One second your comatose, the next you're TK'ing us through the walls?"

Chris sucked in a huge breath, putting his palms on his thighs. "I…guess it was a premonition?"

"Nope, I think you astral projected to the future with your time travel power. The power bubble can do that." Paisley interrupted.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm glad to be back. That place was bad…Really, really bad."

"How bad?"

Chris stared at his mom before answering her question. "About as bad as possible. You are all dead, except for me, Wy, Reilly and Keira. But they're only alive because they are completely evil. They killed all of you. Then, just as I came back, they killed me."

"NO!" Leo yelled. "This is not happening again! I won't let it."

"You're right, dad. Phy, c'mon, we need to get that potion ready right now. Just to be safe, Wy, you've got to take it too. Somehow, in the not too distant future, he gets to you again, and turns you."

Wyatt was pale. "Okay" he replied hoarsely.

"Phyra! Potion, now!" Chris barked harshly. Phyra followed immediately.

"Oh, damn! Incoming!" Paige yelled, seeing shimmering behind Phoebe.

"Son of a…Tell me that's not Zankou!" Piper screamed.

"So sorry to disappoint, Piper. Perhaps you will be the ones sent to Hell this time. I do believe I've spent enough time there thanks to you." Zankou smiled sinisterly.

"Don't count on it, Achoo." Peyton sneered deliberately.

"Oh this is going to be so amusing." Zankou held out a hand setting fire to Peyton.

"No!" Phyra yelled, running forward. With both hands, she telekinetically, shoved the fire off Peyton and back onto Zankou. She grabbed her sister's hand as they linked their powers, giving them control over all the elements.

"Elementals? That's impossible!" Zankou breathed as he tried to put out the fire.

"Wrong again, Achoo. We are _the_ Elementals-and Charmed. Give our regards to Satan." Phyra grinned as she and Peyton increased the heat of the flames as they created an ice wall around him to protect the rest of the family. Zankou screamed, realizing that he couldn't control the fire. Suddenly, the column exploded, and Zankou disappeared into a pile of ash. The fire melted through the ice and the flames began to lick the edges of the carpeting.

"Yo! Pey, Phy! You wanna get rid of that before you burn down the Manor?" Paige reminded quickly.

"Oh! Sorry." Phyra flicked her wrist into a closed fist, extinguishing the flames into a light puff of smoke.

"Okay, seriously, Phy. Potion, now. Remember? Mass killing by Wy, Rei & Keira?" Chris urged nervously.

"Chris quit rushing me! I'm going, Geez…don't give me a second to glory in the kill or anything. Ugh!"

"I'm rushing you because I didn't time travel far into the future. It was later today. Tonight. We have to do this right now. You go start the normal ingredients. I'll collect the stuff from the family."

"Whoa…O...okay." Phyra paled, then orbed immediately, knowing it was quicker.

"Aunt Paige, can you get me some clean sample jars?" Chris asked.

"Sure. Empty clean sample jars" she called, hands out. Five jars ended in her hands after a quick flurry of orbs. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Mom, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, I need three strands of hair each. Wy, I need some blood, bro." Chris walked over and held out an athame to him.

Wyatt took it tentatively, as he hated using athames. He closed his eyes for a brief second, and then pricked his hand, making a small cut. Chris held out the jar as Wyatt squeezed some blood into it. "Thanks, Wy." Chris said softly as he healed the cut for his brother.

"Chris…you're not the only on who doesn't want me to be evil." Chris nodded his acceptance of Wyatt's quiet words.

"Here's the hair." Piper held out her hair, just as Phoebe and Paige did.\

"Great. Who can braid?" Chris asked.

"I'll do it. I've had plenty of practice." Abby offered, grabbing the hair.

"Make sure you use one of each hair in each braid." Chris warned.

"Okay, no problem."

"Pey, it's your turn."

"Ugh…just do it quick." She looked away, explaining to Collin as she did. "I can handle blood as long as it's someone else's. I hate seeing mine."

"Relax, Pey. All I need from you is breath. Blow into the jar." He capped the vial as soon as she'd completed it.

Chris took the athame again and cut his own hand next. Blood welled up immediately, and he added it to another jar. Leo held out his own hand and Chris quickly took that sample as well. Together they healed each other's wounds. "Whether this works or not, Chris…I'm so proud of you." Leo whispered.

"Thanks, dad, but this will work. It has to." He said softly as he glanced at Reilly.

"Chris! Have you of the rest of that stuff? This part's done!" Phyra yelled from the kitchen door.

"Yep. Coming!" he yelled back after collecting the braids from Abby.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Phew, Chris, this smells really bad."

I know, Phy. Just ignore it. We're almost done. All that's left is my blood. Remember exactly three drops."

"Chris, back off. I know what I'm doing. I've been doing the majority of the potion making around here since I was twelve." Phyra groused as she carefully placed the eyedropper of Chris' blood over the pot. As she placed the first drop, it connected with a loud hiss. The second connected with a huge plume of smoke. Phyra carefully released the last drop. It his with a loud CRACK and exploded, knocking them both to the floor.

Phyra waved her hand and coughed, dispelling some of the smoke. "Wow, that's a good potion."

"Yeah, let's just hope it works." Chris muttered darkly.

Quickly they bottle the potion into three vials, and handed them to Wyatt, Reilly and Keira. Wyatt unstoppered the cork and his head reared back at the smell.

"Look, I know its bad, but we don't have time to make it taste or smell better."

Wyatt's skin was pale as he tentatively took a small drink of the vial. He coughed and gasped. "Oh, Jesus. Chris, that was worse than the potion mom gave us both when we were infected by those Beeza demons!"

Chris shuddered, remembering the potion from his childhood. "Sorry. God, I'm so sorry. But you still have to do this. Rei, Keira, c'mon, drink it. Hurry up."

"But, Daddy, this smells like a toilet!" Reilly whined.

"I know buddy. But I promise, if you take this, I'll make it up to you. I'll make whatever you want for breakfast- anything at all, ok pal?"

"Even your super special blueberry combo?" Reilly sniffed again, waiting for an answer.

"Anything at all. Especially the super duper blueberry combo."

"O-kay." Reilly sighed then plugged his nose as he swallowed down the noxious potion all at once. Phyra handed him a glass of orange juice immediately after to help cut the taste.

"Uncle Chris?" Keira asked in a watery voice.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Will you make me breakfast too? Just me, so I don't have to share with Kylie and Kati?"

"Deal, Keira. You drink that potion and I'll make whatever you want too, and only for you, not your sisters."

Keira followed Reilly's example, plugging her nose before swallowing the contents of the vial in one gulp. She too grabbed the orange juice from Phyra. After she swallowed she looked at Chris. "I want peanut butter pizza."

Wyatt grimaced as he stared at the remaining portion of his vial. "Hey, bro?"

"Yeah, Wy?

"I'll take a T-Bone with three sunny side up eggs." With the declaration he tossed back the last of the potion, tossing the vial to the floor.

"Oh, God. WYATT, NO!" Piper's tortured voice drowned out the sound of the glass vial breaking.


	8. The Only Thing to Fear is Fear Itself

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews. However, I need some help here. I need to know. I'm toying with killing off a character. I need some input into which one should go. So here's your chance…is there a character that bugs you, or one you'd just think would make a great twist to the story by dying? Please let me know when you review. **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wyatt, no! You can't do this." Piper begged.

"What? Mom, I'm just standing here. I took the potion." Wyatt answered defensively.

"Stop it! I'll vanquish you if I have to. I swear I will. Let him go."

"Mom…"

"I said let him GO! He's trying to save you!"

"Mom, I think…"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear any excuses. Let Chris go, Wyatt. Right now!" Piper demanded shrilly, staring coldly into Wyatt's eyes.

"Piper, this isn't real!" Leo yelled.

"Let him go, Wyatt! I won't let you kill him. He's suffered enough." She raised her hands, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"No!" Chris pushed Wyatt behind him. "Mom, Wyatt isn't hurting me. I'm fine. Someone is making you see this."

"Oh, peanut, please, don't protect him anymore. I can see what he's doing now. He's choking you! Stop it, Wyatt!"

"Piper, it's Barbas! He must have been released from the wasteland. Remember, Piper, please. Remember that Wyatt is truly good now." Leo insisted, stepping in front of her.

"But…I can see." Piper said confusedly.

"You only see what he wants you to see."

"Leo! Look out!" Piper screamed, and then raised her hands menacingly. "He's your father! You killed him! It ends here, Wyatt. Your tyranny ends right now." Piper blasted, as Leo raised his hand to knock her blast off course.

Piper gasped as she wanted her blast hit Kati. "No! Kati!" she cried, released from the fear induced vision.

Wyatt and Chris were both at Kati's side within seconds, healing the bloody gash on her forehead where Piper's blast had hit.

"Oh, God! Kati, I'm so sorry. I'm …so sorry." Piper sobbed as she watched her sons heal her granddaughter.

"It's okay, Mom." She's good as new, right, baby?" Wyatt pulled her baby into a tight hug.

"Uh huh." Kati sniffled, still a bit scared. She nuzzled father into Wyatt's arms, seeking comfort.

Piper continued to cry, wrapped in Leo's arms. "I just blasted my own grand daughter, Leo! I would have killed our son. How did that happen?"

"Yeah, I thought our powers didn't work on good witches." Paige added.

"They don't, but in one of Barbas' fear induced scenarios, anything is possible." Leo explained.

"Actually, it was probably because in the vision I wasn't a good witch. I was evil. Mom's powers worked just fine. I just…thank God she was only trying to wound, not to kill." Wyatt murmured.

"Wyatt, sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Piper began.

"Mom, stop. It's okay. Everyone is okay. I'm good. I won't get turned because of Super Witch's potion. I know you can't control what happens in a Barbas scenario."

"Still…"

"Still nothing. Mom, you may be Charmed, but it doesn't make you perfect." Wyatt laughed suddenly. "Besides, if things were always normal, we'd all be bored." He stood with Kati still in his arms, and walked to Piper. "We aren't mad at Gramma Piper, are we Kati?"

"No…it was only a assiden." Kati leaned over and kissed Piper's cheek. "Stop cryin' Gramma Pipah."

Piper sniffled and smiled at Kati's garbled pronunciation. "All done, Kati, I promise." She raised her eyes to meet Wyatt's and brought a hand up to caress his golden hair lightly.

Wyatt grabbed her hand and gently kissed he palm. "I'm okay, Mom. I promise."

"I know."

"AHHH!" Phyra screamed shrilly. She started slapping at her clothes, crying. "Get them off!"

"Damn it!" Chris swore loudly, recognizing the symptoms of another Barbas fear attack.

Tears rolled down Phyra's cheeks as she screamed and kept slapping herself. "Get them off! Chris, Wyatt, please- Please get them off. Don't just stand there! QUIT LAUGHING!"

She dropped to her knees, sobbing, her breath coming in short hard wheezes.

"What does she think is all over her?" Logan asked shakily as he stared at his girlfriend.

"I…I don't know." Paige said shakily.

"Mommy, please!" Phyra yelled, and then gagged as she felt something crawl into her mouth.

"Shit! Spiders! Chris, remember?" Wyatt hollered over her screams.

"Oh, damn. You're right. Phy, listen to me. There aren't any spiders on you. Barbas is doing this. You have to fight it."

"Yeah, but not by herself. Phy, I'll get them off, okay? Hand on." Peyton stood in front of her sister and called up a horrific downpour over Phyra's head. "See, Phy, they're gone-off you. Now just stomp on them! Kill them!"

Phyra immediately began stomping her feet, tears mixing with the rain. Suddenly, she stopped, and looked around blankly. "Where is he? How could he know about the spiders?"

"Barbas reads fears, baby. Are you okay?" Paige explained softly, moving locks of wet hair out of Phyra's face.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for the shower, Pey."

"Eh! Anytime, sis. How'd you get so afraid of spiders?"

Phyra sighed. "I followed Wyatt and Chris to the Underworld when I was eleven. They were going after a Trachi demon. I wanted to help. But I didn't read the book. If I had, I would have seen the entry about his faction of flesh eating spiders. Chris and Wyatt got me out, but not before I got chewed up pretty bad. They healed me, but I've been afraid every since."

"Yowza."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So…"

"Shut UP! All you witches ever do is talk!" Cole shouted at the girls.

"Cole…"

"I said to shut up! Better yet, I'll do it for you." Cole made a spinning motion with one finger and both Peyton and Phyra found themselves securely gagged.

"Mmprh!" Phyra yelled, behind the gag.

"Cole! Let hem go, are you crazy?" Phoebe demanded.

"Not crazy. As a matter of fact, I feel better than I have in decades."

"Uh, Cole…" Chris started slowly.

"Can a demon never have any peace?" Cole roared, whirling to face him.

"Cole, you need to fight this! It's Barbas."

"You really are a smart ass, do you know that? This isn't Barbas, it's Belthazor!" Cole crowed triumphantly.

"No. No, baby, you promised. You're good now, remember?" Phoebe begged.

"I've never been good, Phoebe. I've always been a demon. I've just been waiting. Waiting to once again make you my queen."

"No!" Phoebe backed up a few steps. "No." She paused and Wyatt cursed as her clothes changed- becoming tighter and skimpier-and completely black. She sighed and stretched. "No more worries, no more rules." She breathed in steadily. "Mmm…smell the freedom, baby. Let's go…make some mischief."

"No!" Piper yelled.

"Crystals. Circle." Paige called at the same time.

The crystals locked into place, holding Cole and Phoebe securely. "Aw, you guys are no fun again" Phoebe pouted.

"And you're ruled by your fears!" Paige yelled in frustration.

"Nope, right now I'm ruled by this hot body I've got in here with me." Phoebe growled seductively.

Paisley stared at her mother locked in the cage. "Eww…someone please tell me that wardrobe is part of her fears."

"Oh my God! That too! Eww… Mom, stop it! Cole, for the love of God, please move your hands." Patience shuddered as Cole and Phoebe began heavily making out.

"Guys, just focus on the problem. Wy, can you…do something about that?" Chris said turning this back on his now bottomless aunt inside the cage.

"Oy…sure, bro." Wyatt thought quickly then recited a quick spell.

_From the ones held within the crystal's walls,_

_Heed these innocent's children's calls._

_Allow only to be seen, _

_That within is rated PG-13_

A smoky haze covered the cage, showing shadows but nothing more.

Paisley sighed in relief. "Thanks, Wy. Being pregnant makes me nauseous enough. I didn't need mom's help."

"What? You're pregnant again?" Phoebe's voice was crisp and clear. "Holy…Cole, give me my pants! What are you doing?"

"Forget that…what are we in a cage?" Cole's puzzled voice called. The fog abruptly lifted, showing a normally dressed Phoebe and Cole, clarity and happiness showing in both their faces.

"The baby news must have snapped them out of it." Chris TK's a crystal away, letting Cole and Phoebe step out.

"Phyra, Peyton…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Cole started to apologize as the events of the last few minutes registered.

"Forget it. Besides, seeing Aunt Phoebe stick her hand down your pants was way more traumatizing." Phyra laughed at the blush on her aunt's face.

"Sorry, I really am." Phoebe turned back to Paisley. "So, did I hear right? You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I'm due in January." Paisley answered happily.

"But…that's in four months!"

"I know. It's just that after the last two miscarriages, I didn't want to get anyone excited then sad again."

"Baby, tell them the best part." Ryan urged proudly.

"Um, well, last week, the doctor heard two heartbeats. The ultrasound confirmed it. We're having twins."

"Oh, my God! Cole, did you hear that? Twins!" Phoebe jumped up and down like an excited schoolgirl.

"I heard. Congratulations, Pais…Ryan."

"Thanks, Cole."

"Yeah, thanks…AHH!" Paisley's voice cut off with a scream. She folded and clutched at her stomach.

"No! No! Ryan, help me!" She cried out desperately.

"Baby, I'm right here. What's wrong? Is it the babies?"

"You asshole! Don't you dare act stupid. Look at the blood. They're gone, my babies are gone, just like the last time!"

"Paisley, there isn't any blood."

"It's all over! God! It hurts so much!"

"Paisley, listen to me. Listen." Chris forced her to look at him, framing her face in his hands. "Your babies are just fine, right there in your belly, where they're supposed to be. Barbas is making you think they're gone. Fight him. Fell your babies inside. You told me last week that they were kicking. Fell them kick now."

Paisley blinked, her tears clearing with a look of hope in her eyes. "I…I feel them. Chris, I feel them!"

"That's right. Your babies are safe and sound. It's okay." He hugged her then stood.

"Okay, we've obviously got a Barbas induced problem here. Everyone needs to do some quick soul searching. Find your deepest fears and figure our how to get through them."

"But the kids can't…" Abby started.

"I know. Phy, can you start the potion for a protection crystal cage? It should protect them from him."

"Sure, I'll start now." Phyra started to leave as the door bell rang.

"What now?" Piper asked no one in particular. She answered the door. "Oh, hi, Jake! We're kind of busy right now. Can this wait?"

Jake Morris was the youngest son of Darryl Morris. He'd followed in his father's footsteps, and was now the lead detective in the SFPD's "suspicious case" department, a job that kept him in constant touch with the Halliwell's.

"Sorry, Piper. I've got three missing boys on my hands, all under the age of seven."

"Missing kids? That doesn't normally go to you, Jake."

"It does when the kidnappers are described as tall, bald, grey cement colored skin with red eyes."

"Damn! Come in!" She quickly ushered him in. "Guys, listen up, the Grimlocks are back, and they've got three boys already."

Prue immediately spoke. "I'm on it!"

"What? No. We have to take care of Barbas. What if he attacks in the middle of the vanquish?" Chris protested.

"Chris, peanut…sometimes the innocents have to come first." Piper said softly.

"And sometimes, so does family." Chris insisted stubbornly.

"They're kids, Chris. Little boys, just like Reilly. We can't turn our backs on them just because we're under attack. If we did, we'd never save any innocents." Phoebe pointed out gently.

"Okay, but wait… I've read the entry, but I don't remember, did the Grimlocks need a Power of Three spell." Patience interrupted.

"No, it was just a potion into their eyes. But we still need to go and do it."

"Not necessarily, Mom. If it's not a Power of Three spell, then any witch can throw the potion."

"One of us still has to go, baby. And it's us, because we know what these things do."

"No, I was thinking, maybe we could call Billie. She's helped us before."

"We can't do that Patience. This isn't Billie's fight. It's not fair to ask her to put herself and her family at risk for us." Piper vetoed.

"They'll be at risk anyway, Mom! Don't you get it? Everyone will be! Face it, we've got three of the biggest threats ever teaming up to defeat us. Barbas, Gideon and Dargon – the Source! They are all firmly committed to seeing this family either dead or forever evil. They've got us on the defensive, and they know it. This is going to get worse before it gets better. And let's face it, we might not succeed. If that happens, then Billie and every other good witch in the city might as well just give up, because evil will take over. Just look back, Mom. Think how easy it was for evil to run rampant when I was a baby right before you met Billie, when you changed your identities. It will be even worse this time. Not only will the normal demons keep attacking, but all of the old, vanquished ones too." Chris paused, grabbing a deep breath before continuing softly. "We're in trouble. We need help."

The room went silent, the sounds of breathing the only audible noise. Finally, Paige sighed then orbed away. A few minutes later, she returned with Billie in tow.

Billie ran over to Piper and Phoebe, wrapping them in tight hugs. "Why didn't you come get me sooner?"

"We just didn't want to put you in danger."

"Piper, you family is mine too! I mean, c'mon, I changed Sexy and Studly's diapers!" Billie waved a hand in Chris and Wyatt's direction.

"Hey, Billie? Which one of us is Sexy and which is Studly?" Wyatt called out on a laugh.

"Oh, I was referring to Chris with both. You're Stinky!" Billie winked at him, then walked over to hug both him and Chris in turn. "Now, what can I do?"

"We need you to go into the drainage system under the city and kill a couple of Grimlocks."

Billie wrinkled her nose. "Eww. But okay. Potion or spell?"

"Potion, it's right here." Prue answered, leaving the kitchen with the freshly prepared potion in two separate potion bottles.

"Great. Hey, Jake, bring me by the drainage entry, ok?"

"Sure. Listen, if you guys need any help, let us know, ok? You're our family too." Jake offered.

"Thanks, Jake, but somehow I don't think bullets or legal aid will help us this time."

"Yeah, well, offer's still open."

"Thanks, bro." Chris clasped his hand in a warm handshake. "Be careful, Jake. Grimlocks don't respect your badge, ya know."

"I know, daddy." Jake teased as he shut the door.

"Okay, so what's our plan?" Chris replied as he turned back to the living room.

"Hello, Christopher. Long time, no see."


	9. The Truth About the Halliwells

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I apologize for the huge delay. I was on vacation and had no internet access. But the good news is, I still had pen & paper. This chapter plus a good portion of the next is complete, so the next couple of updates will come quickly, I hope. **

**It was brought to my attention that Chris & Wyatt's ages have kinda floated around a bit in these stories. Sorry about that. I have a small problem in remembering how old I've made them. Please note that by using my almighty author's power, Chris is now 25 and Wyatt is 27. Everyone else has the same ages as noted in the stories before. **

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the…" Chris gasped in shock.

Wyatt stood in front of him; legs set firmly apart, arms folded in a tense state of readiness. The light from the chandelier glinted off the long greasy black mane of hair. Chris deliberately looked down Wyatt's body, taking in the leather pants and boots, matched with the skin-tight black t-shirt.

"This…can't be right." Chris said quietly to himself.

"Oh, it's right. I've waited a long time to pay you back, brother. This time, I'll erase _your_ existence."

"No! This can't be real. This isn't my fear. It's not! No matter how many times you go evil, I'll fix it. My fear is…different. You can't be here. You can't be!"

"Funny thing happened, Chris. When you succeeded in your little plan to 'save' me, it didn't just change the future, it vanquished me."

Chris' face bleached white. "But…but that can't…"

"It is Chris. It is." Wyatt grinned sinisterly. "The only difference is this time around there are more ways to subdue you."

"Don't count on it. I have more powers this time. I will use them if I have to, Wyatt."

"Stupid, naïve, Chris. I know your powers. I don't care about them. Because I will use the same plan as last time. As a matter of fact, the plan is already set in motion. I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the ride. The only difference is that this time around, there are more players involved in the game." His body erupted into a shower of black orbs as his cryptic message echoed in Chris' ears.

"Shit. Wyatt!" Chris walked into the living room. "Wy…C'mon, bro. Wake up!" He urged his unconscious brother.

"Hrumph… I don't wanna cuddle right now, Ab…"

"What? Do I look like your wife, doofus?"

"What…Whassup, Chris?" Wyatt slurred groggily. He looked around him, and instantly his fogged brain cleared at the sight of sleeping bodies all around. "What happened?"

"You're not going to believe this. Apparently, when you change a timeline, any person who ceases to exist is, in effect, vanquished."

"But that's good right?"

"It would be, but did you forget Dargon is reincarnating vanquished demons?"

"But… that means…"

"He's back, Wy. He's going to try to kill everyone again, and bring back his power-driven world."

"He can't Chris."

"Why not? He did it before?"

"Before he was the most powerful witch in his world. He's not in this world. You have more powers this time. You're Thrice Blessed- he's not. He'll be committing suicide if he competes with you."

"Not necessarily. He's still got Charmed powers. He's smart, cagey and fearless. He's also got the entire demonic world against us to back him up. It could be done. Look at it this way; I beat him last time when I had the weaker powers, why couldn't it happen again?"

"Because good will conquer evil. It always does."

"Not always, Wy. Look over there at Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy, not to mention 'Trick. Evil beat all of them. Besides, he's got something up his sleeve. I feel it..."

Wyatt stood in silence. "So what do we do now?"

"Same thing as always."

"Kick demon ass until it kicks back?"

"You got it."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, so listen, here's how I see it. We've got three separate issues all going on at once." Chris stood behind Wyatt in front of the family with a whiteboard. "There's Barbas," he stated as he scribbled Barbas' name on the board. "Plus Wyatt's evil twin and Dargon." He paused as he wrote their names on the board.

"right. Now, Barbas is bringing fears to life. The other one of me is going to try to kill us all, and Dargon is reincarnating all the demons we've already killed." Wyatt added as Chris added their plans to the board.

"You guys forgot about Gideon." Piper input grimly.

"Not really, we just have stalled him temporarily. Honestly, I think that's why me evil half is here. We stalled Gideon's original plan with me, so instead the reincarnated Evil Wyatt-version 1. "Wyatt explained.

"But how does knowing this help us. We can't beat them without a major vanquishing spell. And we won't do that with our fears biting us in the collective ass." Phyra groaned.

"Yeah, but we can figure out what our fears are. That's how Barbas is vanquished." Paige offered.

"Exactly. That's our first course of action." Chris wrote in his black block print '1) face fears'. Next we have to deal with Wyatt- the evil one. We can't give him enough time to form a ploy to kill us. Any ideas on how to beat him?"

"In your other life did any of us exist?" Phyra asked curiously.

"Not all of you. Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe were both married to the same people. But only Paisley and Peyton existed." Chris paused then continued softly. "They died before any of the rest of you were born."

"So Evil Wyatt wouldn't know about our powers then, right?"

"No necessarily. The Underworld is a virtual walking, talking, encyclopedia on the Halliwell's. If he's spent any time, or asked any question, it wouldn't be too hard to figure it out." Collin interjected.

"Still, he wouldn't know all our powers, like the ones we've never used in a vanquish."

"You have powers you've never used?" Collin choked in astonishment.

Phyra grinned. "We all do pretty much. We'll except for the Charmed Ones. Their powers were too highly prophesied for evil not to know all of them."

"B…but like what?"

"Can we trust you?" Phyra pause. "Don't forget, you're still under the truth spell."

"I know that Phyra. You can trust me, I swear it. I won't ever betray you or any of your family." Collin answered solemnly.

"Well, in that case, didja know Paisley could do…this?" She grinned at her cousin as Paisley snapped her fingers twice then flung her wrists out. Instantly, Collin and Cole both faded to black and white. "See, betcha didn't know I could identify the demons in the room by sucking the pigments from their skin." Paisley smirked.

"Uh, not to complain, but can you fix this?"

"Oh, sure, no problem." Paisley repeated the nap and fling and instantly, the colors were back."

"Look, that's great, but it's not going to help us with Evil Wyatt. We already know he's evil."

"My power will." Peyton grinned impishly.

"See, you know that Phy can speed up growth, right?" She waited patiently for his nod.

"Well, I can reverse the aging process."

"Meaning?"

"That I literally turn grown men and demons into sniveling little boys?"

"C'mon, you really think that you can turn Wyatt into a little kid?"

"Uh, actually, I know I can. I've done it before."

"But that won't matter anyway. Even as a baby he had powers- from the womb even!"

"It can't hurt though."

"If it doesn't work, or at least work enough to deactivate his powers, he's gonna be pissed. Well known fact here, Pey- a pissed of Halliwell- good or evil- is a really bad thing when you're the one fighting him."

"Collin, geez, lighten up, will ya? That's only Peyton's power. The rest of just have hidden talents too." Patience laughed.

"Yeah, like what? Premonition projection?" he scoffed.

"No- like dream realization. It works a lot like Barbas' power, only it's _my_ imagination that they go into."

"How is that a great power?" Logan asked.

"Because demons get lost in them. Once in awhile it actually kills them."

"Only once in awhile? Then what good does that do?"

"It distracts them, sort of keeps them occupied trying to get out of the dream so we can figure out what will kill them." Chris inserted.

"Yeah, it buys us a lot of time." Phyra added.

"Okay, but so far none of these powers helps defeat Wyatt, just stall him. Sooner or later, we have to get rid of him permanently."

"Look, Collin's right. Let's face it, our special powers, for the most part, aren't lethal ones. They just stall things some." Paisley inserted morosely.

"No, not necessarily. When we add powers together, it might be enough, especially with Phy's, Chris' and Wyatt's."

"Peyton, that's a big might."

"Oh, c'mon, Chris! Quit being a weenie!"

"A weenie? Peyton, I don't think you get quite how dangerous this can be."

"Pfft. It's only Wyatt."

Chris snorted sarcastically. "Only you would use the phrase 'only Wyatt'. You don't realize how powerful he is, do you?"

"I get that he's powerful, Chris. I get that he's the Twice Blessed. But he is NOT unbeatable. Our Wyatt isn't invincible, so neither is this Wyatt. It's going to be tough, but it can be done!"

"But we aren't fighting our Wyatt. We're fighting an evil one, Pey. We're fighting that one that has no morals, and no boundaries. He could- and would- kill us without a second's hesitation."

"He can't kill you, Chris."

"Uh, yeah, he can. Lord knows he tried hard enough, before."

"He tried, but he didn't succeed." Phoebe insisted quietly.

"Because I snuck behind his back and went to the past! I was still punished for it. Do you think for a second that it was easy leaving Bianca there- seeing her die in front of me, and knowing that it was my fault?"

"Of course it wasn't easy, Chris. But the fact still remains that he couldn't kill you."

Chris just shook his head silently.

"C'mon, Chris, haven't you ever thought that if he'd wanted to kill you so badly, he would have just followed you to the past? Maybe he's never had the ability to kill you, and you just never knew it."

"But…"

"And now he is less powerful than you are. You are Thrice Blessed. You are stronger. He won't be able to beat you."

"He could…"

"Chris, seriously, stop doing this to yourself. Pey is right. You've got the ability. If we have to, we'll use a Time & Legend spell, add in your morph object power, and use my accelerated orbing plus Phy's electro kinesis. It should work."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Morph object? Accelerated orbing? Electro kinesis? Stop and explain to the slow kids." Logan interrupted.

Phyra laughed. "Chris' hidden power is morph-object. He can change any object into something else."

"Any object?"

"Yep. Even Excalibur."

"Awesome." Logan breathed in astonishment.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, Wyatt has accelerated orbing. Basically, it's a super speed power that coincides with his orbs. It hyper activates them and makes them happen in a fraction of a second."

Logan didn't comment and nodded instead.

"Then of course, there's my electro kinesis. That's the control of electricity. Since Pey and I can also cause a thunder and lightning storm as the Elementals, it comes in handy."

"Those are better, but still a pretty weak defense against someone as evil and powerful as Wyatt." Logan worried aloud.

"Daddy, I can use my new powers to help." Reilly offered.

Chris smiled gently at his son. "Thanks buddy, but I don't think orbing, sensing or healing is going to help much. Uncle Wyatt's evil twin will expect that."

"Not those powers, daddy! The ones me n' Keira both have. The cool ones."

Chris exchanged a puzzled look with Wyatt.

"What powers, Rei?" Wyatt asked.

"I dunno the name. But I can do this." Reilly concentrated for a second then walked through the middle of the sofa.

"Hey, when did you start phasing?" Piper demanded incredulously.

"Last week. I woke up and fell through the floor! Luckily I was here, not at home, cuz I landed on top of Keira!"

"How come you didn't tell me you had a new power, pal?" Chris was slightly hurt, although trying not to show it.

"I wanted to have a secret power too. And this one was really cool. None of you guys have it!" Reilly chirped brightly.

"But Keira does have it?" Wyatt asked confusedly.

"No, daddy. Mine is much cooler."

"Uh-uh!" Reilly protested.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!

"Is N…"

"ENOUGH!" Chris took a breath. "Keira, what power do you have?"

"I can _fly_."

"You mean you can levitate like Gramma Phoebe? That's great!"

"No! I can really fly!"

"Uh-uh! You just sorta float. It's not like Superman." Reilly protested loudly, not liking the attention his cousin was getting.

"Show us, baby." Wyatt inserted before another argument broke out.

"Okay, daddy." Keira concentrated, and then rose a few inches off the floor. With a sweep of her finger, she glided across the room, crashing into Cole. "Oops! Sorry, Grampa Cole! I'm not so good at stoppin' yet."

Cole grinned. "That's okay, pumpkin. Fell free to crash into me anytime."

"Wow! Now those are powers you guys can use!" Collin broke in excitedly.

"NO!"

"Absolutely not!" Chris glared at him as he hugged Reilly close.

"What are you, crazy?"

"No, Abby, I'm not crazy. Look, I get that you don't want your kids fighting him, but you're going to need them."

"We have enough powers to defeat Wyatt."

"Really, Chris? Then what happens when not only an evil Wyatt is here, but a pissed off Barbas and the sneakiest Source in history, Dargon, finally appears? You can't fight all three by yourself."

"See, that's what you don't get Collin. Chris isn't by himself. That's the truth of what makes a Halliwell strong. We're never alone. In fact, all of us are stronger, faster, and more powerful when we're together. From the second that Aunt Prue, Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe opened the book all those years ago, our destiny has been written. Halliwell's have a choice, you either stand beside each other and fight, or you die alone. No one here wants to die. But we're also not willing to ruthlessly toss the next generation, our babies- to the wolves unless there is no other options left." Phyra paused catching her breath. "We do this our way, Collin. Not yours. If we need Rei and Keira, we'll use them. But they will never be our first line of defense. They'll be the last defense. Mom, Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe never let any of us fight their battles no matter how desperate they were. They were right."

"They never had to face this!"

"They faced the 'Ultimate Power'. Even when Billie and Christie stole baby Wy's powers, they didn't exploit Chris' powers. And let's face it, they probably could have- maybe even should have."

"Maybe so, but they had no idea how powerful he was, or how strong his powers were. He never showed his powers until he was three or four."

"It doesn't matter! They never let any of us go with them on vanquishes until we were sixteen."

"Uh, Phy, you told me that you were vanquishing demons with Chris and Wyatt when you were twelve." Logan inserted.

"I did, but you better believe those weren't 'Charmed Ones Approved'. I got in big trouble every time."

"Uh, guys…"

"That doesn't mean your parents were right."

"Doesn't mean they weren't either."

"Phy…"

"HEY! SHUT UP! Look at Reilly!" Chris' tortured voice rang out as he stared at son.


	10. It All Goes Downhill

**A/N: Well, this one is shorter than most of mine, but I figured even a small chapter is better than none at all, right? Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Please keep it up, it makes me write faster & (I Hope) Better!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Daddy, help!" Reilly yelled in horror as a black shield surrounded him.

"Rei! Hand on buddy, I'm coming!" Chris blasted the shield with elder bolts. It stood firm, not budging under the force of the blasts.

"It won't work, Chris. I designed it specifically to hold back your powers. I did a great job, huh, sweetheart."

Chris' insides felt icy as he recognized the voice.

"Turn around and look at me. After all, it's been six years. Don't you have a kiss for me?" The female voice was sarcastic and taunting.

"Maya. I should have known. Let him go." Chris' voice was hard and cold as he addressed his demon wife, who was enclosed in a second black shield.

"Why should I? After all, you stole him from me-from my womb. He's mine now." Maya made a clenching motion and watched in smug satisfaction as the two shields merged into one.

"Leave me alone! Daddy!" Reilly screamed, terrified.

"Maya, don't hurt him. Leave him alone, just let him go."

"I told you, he's mine now."

"No, I'm not! I wanna go with daddy!"

"Shut up!" Maya snarled coldly as she slapped Reilly across the face. "We'll have to fix this sappy little witch behavior right away."

"You bitch! I swear I'll kill you for this!" Chris fumed as he sent another round of elder bolts into the shield. "Phy- send them all the way around." Phyra instantly moved the electric elder bolts to wrap around the shield.

Simultaneously, Wyatt hurled a couple of energy balls at the same spot Chris aimed the elder bolts. "Mom, blast it!" he yelled. Piper responded with a series of blasts at the same time as Paige fired off a round of orb explosions.

"I don't like you. You smell bad and you're mean." Reilly grunted as he narrowed his eyes in anger at Maya.

"You show me some respect, you brat. I'm your mommy, and you're coming with me."

"No, I'm not! Daddy will vanquish you, you'll see."

"Daddy can't save you this time. You'll learn. You'll learn to embrace your demonic powers. Either that or you'll die." Maya shrugged carelessly as she worked to keep the shield complete under the Halliwell onslaught.

"No! Maya, for the love of… he's your son!" Wyatt yelled, horrified.

"What? No! I don't wanna be her son daddy!" Reilly shrieked.

"Rei, baby, relax. I'll get you out of there. Just hang on. Don't worry about her. I'll get you out, and then Julia will be your mommy, just like we planned. Don't worry, buddy." Chris lobbed a fireball at the shield with one hand as he kept up the elder bolts with the other.

"Is it true, Daddy? Is she my mommy? Is she?" Reilly yelled.

"Don't worry about it, Rei. It doesn't matter."

"See, Reilly. You daddy won't deny. That makes it true." Maya sneered.

"Rei, don't listen to her, buddy. Just listen to me, pal. Remember, I told you about your mommy. She was evil, but you aren't. You're good. Rei, fight against the evil. Okay, buddy. Fight against her. I need help, Rei. Help daddy, okay?"

Reilly sniffed. "But…I don't know how!"

"Use your powers, Rei. Hit her with them."

"Don't listen to him Reilly. He's lied to you. He probably doesn't even love you."

"Yes he does!" Reilly squinted his eyes into tight slits. The sleeve of her gauzy black top caught fire.

"Whoa! Rei, did you do that?" Phyra called out.

"Um… I dunno." Reilly gasped.

"That's okay, buddy. Do whatever you can. While you hurt her, the shield is weakening. Keep going, Rei. You're doing good." Chris coached.

Reilly flung his hands outward, sending two spinning fireballs into Maya's side. His fingers twitched uncontrollably and a laser blue light shot from his palms, searing her. Maya screamed in pain as the light severed her arm. As the limb fell useless to the floor, the shield broke into pieces.

Maya snarled, grabbing Reilly with her remaining arm and dragging him in front of her. "I told you Chris. He's mine now." She shimmered away with Reilly seconds before Chris reached them.

"NO!" Chris screamed in agony, hitting his knees in the midst of the broken shield. "No, God, please, no. Not Reilly!" Tears began to form in his green eyes as he looked at Wyatt. "Get a bag and fill it with potions. We're going to kill every single god damned demon that stands in the way of me and my son!"

Wyatt nodded silently. "Excalibur!" He called reaching for the sword as it appeared in the air. "Phy, what do you have for potions ready?"

"A little of everything. Here, this is my emergency stash. Basically, it duplicated every Halliwell power there is."

"Not needed. They aren't going alone." Piper announced resolutely.

"I know, Aunt Piper. We're going with them." Paisley interjected. "Right, guys?" she questioned her cousins.

"Absolutely." Peyton answered for the rest of them.

Chris laughed harshly, the grating sound sending chills down Wyatt's spine. "Absolutely not. You all just…stay here. I can't protect you guys and still get Reilly back here safely. Just stay here and work on a plan to get rid of Dargon. Or Barbas. Or Evil Wyatt, or how to fix Logan's powers. Whatever."

"Chris, you have to count on us. You don't need to protect us anymore. None of us are kids anymore. We're all witches-powerful, Halliwell witches. Relax your hero complex for a minute a really look at us! We can help!"

"Hero complex? Since when is it a damn hero complex to not want to kill your family!"

"Phy, stop. Chris is right." Wyatt interjected quickly. "Not because of protecting you, but for the simple fact that we still need to plan for Dargon, Barbas and Evil Wyatt. If any of them succeed, then it won't matter if Reilly is gone, because we all will be dead. We're of absolutely no use to him dead."

"And you guys are of no use to us dead! You think that just because you're who you are that no demon can vanquish you? This again, doofus. You two aren't going along."

"You can't all go! You need to work on…"

"We know, Wyatt! But you two can't go alone either. Have you thought for a second that this is probably a trap?"

"I don't give a damn, Peyton! Don't you get it? Evil has my _son_, they have Reilly! I can't let them turn him into that bitter, hurting kid we met six years ago. I won't. And turning him, that's my best case scenario. I won't let myself even stop to contemplate the worst. So you know what, Pey? I don't care who goes or stays, but I'm leaving in five minutes. Figure it out, because I am NOT losing my son!" Chris turned and ran up the stairs headed for the attic.

Leo silently orbed away.

Wyatt watched nervously, before turning to the rest of the family. "Okay. You guys insist on someone being with us. But we need someone to stay and handle the crap that is already happening. Pey and Phy, you guys stay. You have the strongest powers after Chris and I. If Dargon or Barbas or Wyatt attacks, you have the best chance of fending them off with the Charmed Ones. Paisley, you and Patience should stay too. The kids need you. You can predict and protect them. Above all, that has to be the most important thing. Ryan, we could use your shape shifting. Cole, Logan, we could use your help too, with regards to demon expertise and Underworld mapping."

Patience snorted. "Keep all the women out of danger, right?"

"Paysh, I don't have time for your feminist crap right now, ok? It has nothing to do with gender, just powers. Which powers will help us most where. It's coincidence, that's all."

"Enough! Patience, this isn't the time for a feminist discussion. Wyatt, your plan sounds good. If you need backup, promise you'll call us." Phoebe inserted, diverting the argument she knew was coming.

"We will, Aunt Phoebe."

"And bring back my grandbaby, Wyatt." Piper said solemnly.

"Don't worry, mom. We'll get him back."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let me go!" Reilly's shrill shriek bounced off the walls of the cave.

"I already told you, this is your home now. Once we rid you of all that…goodness…you'll be our strongest weapon." Maya pulled Reilly roughly into the center of a chalk drawn pentagram. Neon green energy bars formed, capturing Reilly inside.

He instantly tried to orb only to have his orbs bounce off the energy bars.

"Keep trying…it'll just sap the energy out of you." Maya laughed harshly, as she wrapped what was left of her arm in a dark cloth.

"You don't need to worry about your arm. My daddy's gonna come, and when he does he'll vanquish you anyway. "

"Your daddy won't dare. Because you'll be my hostage. If I use you as a shield, he'll never risk losing you. Not again."

"Daddy's never lost me."

Maya's eyes gleamed with evil intention. "Oh, really? Let me tell you a little story about you and your daddy."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it! Christopher Perry Halliwell! Get over here, NOW! I mean it. You are like 3 hours late!" Julia Lennox fumed, incensed with her boyfriend. "CHRIS!"

"Julie, you have to come now. Reilly was just kidnapped by a demon and Chris needs you. I'll explain on the way." Leo spoke before his orbs has cleared.

'What! Reilly? Oh My God, Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and instantly they orbed away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reilly cried out in pain. "No, you're wrong. Daddy wouldn't let me die. Daddy loves me. He does!"

"Reilly, you're evil. Your mommy is evil. Daddy kills evil. He doesn't love it. Think about it. Daddy fights against evil every day- he _hates_ it. Stands to reason that he hates you, then too, huh?"

"N…No. Daddy…he…he loves me! I'm good, not evil. I'm GOOD! My daddy loves me! He does! He DOES!"


	11. Going Under

**I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I had a job where I was working 70+ hours per week. So up til now, I haven't had any time at all. I'm sorry!!!! Please keep reading and reviewing.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tell me where my son is!" Chris grabbed the demon by the throat as he shoved him against the cave walls.

"I…I don't know any…"

"Don't lie to me. I'd just as soon kill you as look at you. Tell me what I want to know!"

"I don't know anything."

"LIAR!" Chris threw an energy ball, catching the demon in the leg. "Tell me know, or I blow you up, bit by bit."

"I'm not lying. I swear. I don't know." The demon blubbered in fear.

"Chris, I think he's telling the truth. I'm not sensing a lie. All I sense is abject fear of you." Wyatt said softly.

"Ok, Wy." Chris released the demon only to blast him with elder bolts until he erupted in a wall of flame.

"Chris! What the hell was that? He didn't know anything." Cole protested.

"He was a demon. Demons have my son. I said no mercy, Cole. I meant it." Christ pushed past him, determination lining his features. "Let's find another victim. Someone will talk sooner or later."

Wyatt shrugged then followed in his brother's footsteps. "Damn." Cole whispered in awe then brought up the rear of the group. Somehow the power of a pissed off Halliwell never failed to amaze him, no matter how many vanquishes he'd been a part of.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, so how do we get him back?" Julia asked Piper anxiously.

"We aren't. Chris, Wyatt, Cole, Ryan and Logan have gone to rescue Reilly. As much as it sucks, there's not much we can do for Reilly. So instead, we have to work on our other problems." Piper told her quietly.

"But…how? How do you not need to be there?" Julia asked, her voice clogged with tears.

"You just learn. Eventually. Being a Halliwell…it's not always easy. Try not to worry, Jules. Chris and Wyatt will get Reilly back."

"At what cost, Abby? Chris is rabid about Reilly's safety. I can't fathom how horribly this will affect him."

"Chris is stronger than you think, Julia." Leo comforted.

"I hope so, Leo. I really hope so."

"Julia, my son can deal with far more than you could ever imagine. His mom, however, is a nervous wreck. She's not used to being out of the action. She'd much rather be blowing demons into a bazillion pieces, protecting all her babies, than planning or manning the home front." Leo gave a crooked grin. "Trust me, no matter what she tells you about needing to do this and be here, she wants to be in the Underworld too. I've been married to her for over thirty years. I know what I'm talking about."

Julia gave a weak laugh. "I think I agree with Piper." She stood, rubbing her hands on her jeans. "Okay, well, will you guys at least give me something to do? I'm going crazy just worrying."

"Sure, listen, do you happen to know anything about a demon called Dargon?" Paige broke in.

"Umm, only that he was the Source's son. But I'm sure you guys already knew that."

"WHAT?" Piper, Paige & Phoebe all gasped in unison.

"But…Maya was the Source's daughter. He had a son too?" Leo asked in shock.

"Yeah. I never knew about a daughter though. Dargon was, hmmm…about twenty five or so when you vanquished the last Source."

"How do you know that?"

"He went to Magic School for a little while. His father had cast a spell on him so that his powers looked like white magic. He was really there as a mole to seek out the most powerful young witches and try to turn them. He was kicked out by the interim Headmaster. It was when you were recovering from the Gindi attack." She explained to Leo.

"Why do you want to know about Dargon anyway? Did he take Reilly?"

"No, Maya did."

"Chris' wife? I thought she was dead! Did…Chris lie to me?"

"No! No! Maya was dead. But somehow, Dargon has figured out a way to reincarnate demons. He somehow brought Maya back. She took Reilly, but we don't know if Dargon is involved."

"Mom! Collin just remembered something about Dargon." Peyton broke in hurriedly.

"What do you have? Please tell me its something good." Pheobe begged.

"I don't know how good it is, but I just remembered back when we took over Magic School, Dargon read constantly. His favorite books always seemed to be the ones involving time travel, reincarnation and the apocalypse. It just came back to be, because I was thinking he's already figured out the time travel because of Evil Wyatt. He's also figured out the reincarnation. So, it just makes me wonder if his master plan isn't so much destroying the Halliwell's as it is…"

"Planning the coming of the new Apocalypse." Leo finished darkly.

Kati's shrill scream ricocheted through the room. "Daddy! No!"

The adults froze as the realized Evil Wyatt stood in front of her. Suddenly, Piper rose her hands, ready to blast. "Leave Her Alone, Wyatt!"

"Where's Abby?" Julia whispered hoarsely.

"Abby is…indisposed at the moment. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a… pressing engagement with Maya and Reilly." Evil Wyatt grinned, and it sent a shiver down Piper's spine. She sent off a warning blast, exploding the vase next to his head.

"That was only a warning shot. The next one will be your head." She warned darkly.

Julia stood suddenly, surprising the room with a high round house kick that connected with Evil Wyatt's jaw with a loud SNAP! "Kati, orb. Go to Auntie Patience!"

Kati obeyed with a quick sniff and Patience instantly surrounded the children in her protective shield.

"You little bitch!" Evil Wyatt screamed in anger. "Fine. I'll just take you instead. Maya wants to meet you anyway." He quickly conjured an athame, slicing Julia's stomach. "If you follow me, I'll slit her throat next time." Black orbs filled the room as Wyatt left with Julia in tow.

"No! Damn it!" Piper swore. "Chris is gonna flip."

"Forget that at the moment. Where's Abby? I can feel her, but it's really weak." Leo pronounced gravely.

"Leo! Paige! Over here!" Phoebe called urgently. Abby lay crumpled behind the sofa, a potion bottle clenched in one hand. Her head was covered in a huge scortch mark, and blood oozed from a cut over her ear.

Leo bent over, his hands already glowing. "C'mon, Abby. Wake up. Wyatt needs you… so do your girls."

Abby slowly opened her eyes and then sat upright. "Kati!"

"No, no relax. Kati's fine. Julia distracted him to get her away safely."

"Where _is_ Julia?"

"We'll get her back."

"Back? What do you mean, back?"

"He took her. But you don't need to worry. We'll get her back. Soon."

"What the HELL is going on here? First Reilly, now Julia? Since when did people in this family become so easy to abduct?"

Phyra closed her eyes. _"Chris…Chris can you hear me?"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

. _"Chris…Chris can you hear me?"_ Phyra's voice echoed inside Chris' mind. He stopped quickly, causing Ryan to bump into him. "Phy's calling to me." He said quietly as he answered her telepathically. _"What's wrong?"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yes! I've got Chris!" Phyra shouted excitedly. _"Chris, Evil Wyatt was here. He tried to take Kati, but Julia distracted him. He took her instead. I think he's working with Maya."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Son of a bitch!" Chris swore loudly, forgetting where he was.

Instantly, they were surrounded by a dozen demons. "Damn it, Chris." Wyatt cursed his brother as he ducked beneath a rain of super heated fireballs.

"Oh quit whining, Wy. We came to fight demons, didn't we?"

"Yeah." He stood for a second, hurling an energy ball. "But we wanted the demons with information, not just the sentries!"

Chris snorted sarcastically as he shot a pair of elder bolts, zapping two demons into dust. "Trust me, I was pissed before, Wy, but now…"

Wyatt blinked as he noticed his brother's fingers trembling. "Chris, what's going on? What don't I know?"

"They have Julia too. Maya has my son. Evil Wyatt as my…Julia. Phy thinks they're working together."

"Son of a…" Wyatt's voice trailed off as he dodged a stream of acid.

"First off, let's kill these bastards." He stood and shot more elder bolts from both hands. Wyatt stood at his side in a heartbeat, hurling energy balls, as Cole and Logan both sent fire balls spinning. Under the new Halliwell onslaught the remaining demons shimmered away.

"All right. Look, this isn't working." Cole panted.

"He's right. Can't you two just…ya know…voodoo a little rhyme to find them?" Logan griped tiredly.

"Voodoo a rhyme?" Wyatt parroted in shock.

"Yeah, a spell."

"You couldn't have just said that?"

"I did."

"In the most insulting, demon-like way."

"Oh…whatev…"

"ENOUGH!" Chris roared. "He's right, Wy. We're wasting time. She's got my son, and he's got my wife. We need a spell."

"Did he just say wife?" Cole asked.

"We orbed to Vegas last night. Rei is the only one who knew."

"What…but…you…" Wyatt sputtered, unable to finish a thought.

"It doesn't matter at the moment. I'll explain it all later. Let's just to a spell."

"Chris…"

"Wy…Wyatt, please. Come on, help me. I can't…if either of them get hurt…" Chris' voice trailed off.

"Okay. Let's orb home and have Paisley and Aunt Phoebe help us with a spell. They're the spell experts."

"No. We have to just do it now. I can't leave them here. I just…can't, Wy."

Wyatt sighed heavily. "Alright. You have anything in mind?"

"Let's see…

_Powers of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies_." Chris began.

"_Help the two most Blessed witches, find the ones whose souls most richest."_ Wyatt added.

"_Bring us to the two we seek, of Julia and Reilly we do speak."_

Sparkling lights encircled the group, carrying them to a dark, secluded cave. Voices whispered beyond the rocks the spell transported them to.

"Julia…I want daddy. Where is he?"

"He's coming, Rei. I know it. If I know your daddy, he's waiting in the shadows, just making a plan to get us out of here. He'd never let three measly lower level demons get in his way."

Wyatt looked strangely at Chris. "Does she know?"

"We have a psychic link. I just didn't know if it would work in the Underworld." Chris answered him in a near silent whisper.

"They won't let just important hostages be watched by three lower level demond. It's a trap." Logan warned quietly.

"So it is." Evil Wyatt growled from behind them.


	12. DemonStruction

**Hey, look, this one didn't take six months to post!!! Thank you SO much to all the loyal people who paid attention and took the time to read the last chapter after the REALLY long wait. Again, I'm sorry it took so long. I promise, I'll try to do better from now on.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So nice of you to join us." Maya's voice was slightly mocking.

"You knew I'd be here. You have my son."

"Oh, really, Christopher, let's be honest here, shall we? I have your entire future here. I have your son, your wife and your daughter." Evil Wyatt laughed at the stunned look on Chris' face. "Oh, didn't you know? Your precious Julia is pregnant. I sensed it when I sliced her with my athame. She would have died if your white lighter spawn hadn't healed her from inside the womb. Not that it matters. My magic is still stronger than your brats'."

"I swear to you, Wyatt. I'm going to kill this asshole. I could care less if he has your face."

Wyatt snorted. "Good. It just saves me the aggravation."

"For a group of hostages, you sound awfully confident." Maya commented darkly.

"Probably because they've already vanquished both of you." Julia taunted sarcastically. "Chris, really, please tell me what you found appealing about this slut with the bad dye job and fake boobs?"

"Excuse me? You BITCH! These boobs are 100 natural." Maya shrieked in fury.

"Yeah, 100 silicone maybe."

"You…" Maya broke off as her arm tilted to let the fire ball sitting on her hand loose.

"NO!" Evil Wyatt grabbed her hand. "You idiot! Quit letting her play you. She knows she's getting to you. It's her plan."

"Actually, my plan is to get you both killed." Julia stated dryly.

"Daddy?" Reilly's voice wavered. "Where'd you go?"

"What?" Maya and Evil Wyatt whirled to find their group of hostages gone.

"No! Damn it! Look what you've done! They've gotten away you bimbo!" Evil Wyatt grabbed Maya in a telekinetic choke hold.

"No…He…wouldn't….leave….them." Maya choked out painfully.

"But he did. I guess you didn't know your precious husband that well after all."

"Wrong." Chris' voice was cold as ice as he stood beside his wife and son. "Rei, take my hand, pal."

Reilly rubbed his face and put his hand comfortably in Chris'. "Daddy, can we go home."

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm sending you home right now." Chris reached a palm out and Maya flew out of Evil Wyatt's grasp.

"_Chris! What the Hell did you do that for? Let him kill her, who cares?"_ Wyatt yelled telepathically.

"_I have to get them out first. He can't see his mother die again."_ Chris answered through the link. "MANOR" Chris waved a hand over Reilly, orbing him home.

Julia stepped away from Chris quickly. "No! Don't send me. That little bitch hurt him, Chris. She's mine."

"How…Where the Hell did you come from?" Evil Wyatt gaped in shock as he realized he was surrounded by Wyatt, Chris, Cole and Logan.

"What, _your_ little brother couldn't reflect someone else's powers? Guess that's just one more thing he changed when he came back." Wyatt taunted. "It's called invisibility. We never left."

"But…that's my power!" Evil Wyatt sneered in a near whine.

"Thanks." Chris stated coolly.

Evil Wyatt stared into Chris' eyes, a bit aghast at the coldness he saw. "Look, Chris, we're brothers. Nothing is more important than that, right? Isn't that what Mom always said?"

"BASTARD!" Chris sent an elder bolt at Evil Wyatt's head. It bounced harmlessly off the shield Evil Wyatt surrounded himself in. "You're not family. You're not even the unwanted afterthought. You're nothing but another demon. Go back to the Wasteland. Because if you ever attack my real family again, the Wasteland will look like Disneyworld."

"Chris!" He whirled hearing his name. A grin slowly spread over his face. He strolled confidently over the Maya and Julia.

"Hey, Maya, you look a bit…tattered." Julia had the demoness cornered. Her face was bloody and bruised, matching the scrapes on Julia's knuckles. Julia held an athame to Maya's throat, sliding the razor sharp edge lightly, leaving behing tiny shallow lines of blood.

"Chris, help me. Please! You love me. I know you do!" Maya pleaded.

"I did love you, Maya. Five years ago, I loved you. But then you turned my son evil. Now you've kidnapped him. The only thing I'll help with is your destruction."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jesus! Where are all these demons coming from?" Piper yelled to Paige as they fought a group of purplish demons in the living room."

"I don't know. This is like the never-ending battle! Piper!" Paige screamed the warning a second too late, as Piper was hit by an energy ball from behind. Paige hit the demon with an orb-explosion, and was instantly at Piper side, healing her. Suddenly, the light faded, and she felt a rush of red hot pain in her hip.

The dark lighter reached back and grabbed another arrow and aimed at the door where Leo was tossing potion bottles, trying to reach Paige and Piper. As it reached it's target, Leo slumped down, unconscious, and the dark lighter grabbed another handful of arrows. He stood for a moment, and with a dark grin, black orbed upstairs to Peyton and Phyra.

Bright blue orbs replaced them almost immediately. "Gramma Piper? Gramma Paige?" Reilly's voice was high pitched and almost hysterical with fear as he viewed the damage around him. Four more demons appeared. "No! Leave us alone!" He shrieked. He ducked and closed his eyes as the first fire ball came at him. Quickly, he got up and threw his own fire balls, hitting two demons as he yelled quickly. "Go away. Leave us alone. The Manor is a no demon zone!"

Reilly jumped as the demons disappeared instantly. "Gramma Piper. Gramma Paige? Wake up!" He shook Piper's shoulder and got no response. "Wake up!" He started to cry as he saw the scorch mark on the back of Piper's neck. He laid his palms over it, trying to remember what he knew about healing. Nothing happened. "Daddy! Uncle Wyatt! HURRY!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Daddy! Uncle Wyatt! HURRY!"_ Chris and Wyatt both instantly stopped trying to break Evil Wyatt's shield. "Julia! C'mon. Rei needs us." Chris yelled.

Julia took the athame and plunged it into Maya's throat before running over to grab his hand. The group orbed away to the sounds of Maya's screams and flames erupting.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Reilly!" Chris yelled before his orbs had cleared. "Where are you?"

"Daddy! Hurry! Heal them. Everybody is hurt. I…I can't make them wake up." Reilly was shaking.

"Shh… It's okay, Rei." Chris soothed as he went to his mother first, healing her neck. "Julia, see if you can get the arrows out of Aunt Paige and Dad. Once they're healed they can help us heal everyone else. We can't touch the arrows."

"I'm already on it." Julia was kneeling next to Leo. She grabbed the arrow and Wyatt immediately started healing.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I c…couldn't remember how to heal them? Is Gramma Piper gonna die?"

Piper coughed, allowing Chris to stop healing and reassure his son. "She's okay, pal. You did great."

"Chris, heal Paige now." Julia said urgently.

"No. I can wait. Go to Phy. She's fading fast." Paige gasped painfully.

Without a word, Chris orbed upstairs. "Shit! Wyatt! Hurry! I need help up here!" His voice was pitched an octave higher than normal, showing his nerves.

"Dad, you okay?" Wyatt asked, concerned by the still greenish hue to his father's skin.

"Go, Wy. It's just a headache now. I'll take care of Paige."

With a nod, Wyatt orbed to Peyton. He paled beneath his normal tan complexion. She laid on top of Collin, with three arrows sticking grotesquely from her back.

"I got…two out. I can't…reach the others." Collin whispered painfully.

"Okay. Hold her steady." Wyatt carefully grabbed hold of the arrows telekinetically, pulling them free. He dropped to his knees, healing the wounds one by one.

"Ow…I hate…dark lighters, Wy." Peyton griped slowly as she came to groggily.

"Yeah, I know. They completely suck. Take it easy, tiger. You had a ton of arrows in you." He held out a hand to help her up. "Collin, did you get hit?"

"Just a graze. Wyatt, it was the strangest thing. The dark lighters and demons, they were winning. Then all of sudden…poof. They were gone."

"So they left. Probably they realized that we weren't all here." Wyatt said as he healed the graze on Collin's stomach.

"I don't think so. They looked too surprised."

"Well, it doesn't matter. They're gone. Damn, look around. They damn near won this time." He stood, and telepathically sent a command to the whole family to check in with him or Chris for a head count.

"Hey, Wy. We're here." Peyton joked softly, waving her hand like a school girl.

The hard, stress lines of his face lightened a fraction. "Thanks for the update, kiddo."

"Wy! I've got Phy, Paisley and Phiona. All healthy and accounted for." Chris called from across the hall.

"Your parents, Aunt Paige, Cole, Logan, Ryan, Rei and I are all good." Julia yelled up the stairs.

"Abby?" Wyatt yelled for his wife.

"I'm okay. Phoebe, Keira and Kylie are fine. Kati got hit by some debris, but she'll be okay."

"Damn it." Wyatt breathed as he orbed to his baby's side.

"NO!" Kati whirled away and orbed from him as quickly as possible.

"Kati!"

"I've got her, Wy. Healing as we speak." Chris yelled.

Wyatt looked at Abby in shock. "She looked terrified…of me. What happened?"

"Your evil half tried to take her. He was shape shifted into you when he did it."

"Son of a…"

"Wy, did Jax or Patience check in with you?" Leo's voice floated upstairs urgently.

"No, and I don't sense them, either."

"Wait, I've got them. It's weak, but they're at Magic School." Chris answered.

"I'll be back, baby." Wyatt kissed Abby's forehead quickly and followed his brother's orbs to Magic School.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jax! Baby, are you okay?" Paige was immediately at his side as Chris orbed in with him in tow.

"I am now. We got ambushed. What I would have give to have your potions with us."

"Why didn't you have your emergency stash?"

More orbs rang in as Wyatt appeared with Patience cradled in his arms.

Phoebe immediately screamed and began to cry. "No…no; God, not again."

"No, Aunt Phoebe. She's just exhausted. She held her shield from almost 45 minutes. That's about fifteen minutes longer than I can. She just needs to sleep."

"Are…are you sure, Wyatt?"

"I'm positive. She'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay, so what the Hell happened here?" Chris asked as he watched the rest of his family converge in the living room.

"Reilly got taken by Maya. You left. Evil Wyatt showed up, posing as our Wyatt. He knocked out Abby and tried to kidnap Kati. Julia kicked him, and he sliced her with an athame and took her instead. We sent Patience and Jax to Magic School to look up information on Dargon. He's the Source's son and Maya's brother, by the way. After they left, it was a constant, never-ending wave of demon attacks. The sheer numbers alone wore us down. Dark lighters attacked. Then Reilly showed up again and suddenly all the demons and dark lighters disappeared. You know the rest." Piper shrugged. "Just another day."

"I don't get why the demons just stopped coming. They had all of us right where they wanted us." Phyra stated bluntly.

"I think I did it." Reilly said quietly from his perch on Julia's lap.

"What? How Rei?"

"I think I cast a spell by accident, daddy. I was so scared. I wanted the demons to go away and leave us alone. I didn't mean for it to rhyme. But it did, and then there were no more demons."

"Do you remember exactly what you said?"

"I think so. I think it was, Go away, leave us alone. The manor is a no demon zone."

"That's it?" Wyatt asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to. I know I'm not s'posed to make up rhymes."

Chris' face lightened into a full fledged grin. "You're not supposed to rhyme with things like puppies, kitties, elephants, bugs, ice cream or cake. Demons you can rhyme about as long as you start them with Go Away." He knelt down in front of Reilly. "Do you know that Gramma's Grams couldn't make the Manor demon-free? Neither could my Grams, or your Grammas- and they're the Charmed Ones. Uncle Wyatt and I have tried for years to do it, and never made anything work. You just did what four generations of Halliwell witches couldn't do."

"Way to go, Rei!" Phyra praised with a high-five.

"So…I did good?"

"No, baby…You did great!" Piper took Reilly into her arms with a huge hug.

"Okay, now that we're demon free, we need to regroup."

"Actually, I think I wanna know more about my new sister and new niece." Wyatt broke in with a curious grin.

"What?"

At his Aunts' excited gasps, Chris relaxed into the comforting questions as he smiled and took Julia's hand. "Well, guys, I guess I've got some explaining to do."


	13. Love, Pain And the Whole Crazy Thing

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. This chapter is a lot of fluff, but it's kind of important fluff. No demons in this one. Please let me know if you like it!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper raised her fingertips to her temples, unconsciously rubbing at the tension there. "So let me see if I've got this straight, Chris. You and Reilly go to Julia's house last night to propose. She says yes, but as she does a demon attacks. He hits her with a fireball, and as you're healing her, you realize that life if simply too short to worry about little things like fairy tale weddings and having your family around?"

"Oh, Piper. I didn't want a big wedding anyway. And it was a fairy tale wedding. It had to be…because I married my very own Prince Charming. I love your son- and your grandson. I didn't want to wait any longer before they were mine forever and always." Julia's voice was soft, as she ran her fingers lightly through the ends of Chris' shaggy haircut.

"I just don't see why you couldn't have told us. He's my baby, Julia. Leo and I should have been there if not the whole family. Or at least, maybe Wyatt and Abby could have gone. After all, she's your sister and Wyatt is Chris' brother. The Underworld has special occasion radar where this family is concerned. It is a miracle you weren't ambushed!"

Chris laughed helplessly. "Mom." He sighed. "I'm not a little boy without powers anymore. I don't need babysitters. Besides, I did the big wedding before. The last thing I wanted was to recreate that particular karma. It wasn't mean to be in anyway a slur against any of you. I love all of you." He sucked in a deep breath as he started into his mother's eyes. "Please, Mom. I never wanted to hurt your feelings. Can't you just be happy for us?"

"Oh, peanut. I am happy for you. I love that you finally found your soul mate- the one to grow old with. I'm just annoyed because I wasn't there to see it."

"Well, if it'll make you feel better, we are planning on having a hand fasting ceremony as well. Everyone is invited to that. I was even thinking of maybe asking the Dad to officiate."

"Of course he will." Piper answered for Leo. "And we'd all better be invited. Because, you know what? If we're not, I can still bind your powers, mister." Piper threatened in an only partially teasing tone.

Chris opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped by Reilly's giggles. "What's so funny?" Chris asked as Kati, Kyle, Keira and Phiona all joined in.

"Gramma called you 'Peanut'! And, she said she'd bind your powers." Reilly let out another giggle. "That's what you tell us!"

"Oh, ok. Now you guys did it." Chris grinned. "You just had to make the Tickle Monster mad!" He laughed as he darted over to grab Reilly, tickling him until he felt two tiny sets of fingers tickling at his own waist. "RRRGGH!" He growled and turned, catching Kati and Keira and tickling them both.

"Ha-ha- Stop Uncle Chris!" Keira yelled breathlessly.

"Say… I quit!"

Ha-ha! No! Daddy, help!" She begged.

"Oh, no. He can't…I won't let him help you."

"Wanna bet? Grrrr…." Wyatt growled playfully. "See guys, if you wanna tickle Uncle Chris, you gotta get him right…here.' Wyatt grabbed Chris' arm and tickled his armpit mercilessly.

"Hey, let me try, Uncle Wyatt." Reilly snuck in under Wyatt's arm to tickle his father. Reilly gave Wyatt a huge grin as Chris erupted into tickle-induced laughter.

"Girls, you wanna try? I'll hold him for you." Wyatt offered. Phiona, Keira and Kylie eagerly stepped forward. Kati moved closer to Chris' other side- away from Wyatt.

"Kati, don't you want a turn?" Wyatt asked, his heart breaking at the fear in her eyes.

"Kati, honey, look at Uncle Chris for a second." Chris softly ordered. When Kati obeyed, Chris hugged her tightly with on arm. "Honey, you know that wasn't your daddy that hurt your Mommy and you, right?"

"But it looked just like him."

"I know, baby. The man that did that was a demon. He wasn't your daddy. Your daddy would never, ever hurt you. He loves you."

"I know.'

"Honey- I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to help you and Mommy." Wyatt apologized as he knelt down to look in her eyes.

"You hadda go get Reilly. Dat's ok." Kati stuck her thumb in her mouth, sucking furiously.

"If its ok, then can I have a hug, baby?"

"Only if you promise to stop hurting Mommy."

"Hurting Mommy? Baby, I wouldn't ever hurt Mommy. I love her."

"Uh-uh! I hear you. You hurt her all the time!" Kati accused angrily.

Wyatt looked at Abby in astonishment. "Do you know what she's talking about?"

Abby shook her head, her face mirroring Wyatt's as she sat on the floor next to Kati. "Honey, your daddy has never hurt me. Not ever. He loves us and protects us. He'd never hurt any of us. Why do you think he hurts me?"

"I hear him. Lots of times, late at night. His voice is all low and growly, like a demons'. And I can hear you moaning like your tummy hurts."

Wyatt's face turned crimson as he realized exactly what Kati had been hearing at night. "I…uh…umm. " His voice trailed off as he realized his had no idea what to say.

Abby was pink cheeked as she picked up Kati. "I'll take this one, Wy." She looked at Chris, who was keeping his gaze firmly on his shoes, lips compressed to keep from laughing hysterically. "Maybe you can use some memory dust so that I can actually face your parents sometime this century."

Chris couldn't contain it any longer and erupted into loud laughter.

"And Chris…" Abby added sweetly. "Shut UP!"

"I think that's what Wyatt needs to work on, not me, Ab… OUCH!"

Chris glared at Julia, rubbing his head. "Why'd you slap me?"

"She is my sister. Give her a break."

Chris pulled her down for a quick hug. "Oh, all right."

Wyatt watched his wife walk upstairs with their daughter. "Hey, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"You know the Book better than anyone, but isn't there a soundproofing spell in there somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's worded so no sound goes out, but all sounds can still come in."

"You remember where it is?"

"Book of Shadows!" Chris called, and then started flipping pages. "Let's see… if I remember right it's in section 12 – Household Helpers. Ahh, here it is. Look, whoever wrote it called it the Parental Romance spell."

Wyatt peered over, and then paled a bit. "Ugh."

"What?"

"Chris. That's Mom's handwriting."

"Oh, ew!" Chris dropped the Book on the floor like it had come alive, his face lined with disgust.

Julia laughed at both brothers. "What, you forgot that your parents made love?" She laughed again as involuntary shudders went through them both.

"No, but it shouldn't have been necessary to have a spell for those two times." Wyatt insisted stubbornly.

"Hah! Twice? Are you kidding? What about all those old rumors about them testing the clouds 'Up There"? Or the ones that said your family has personally Christened every room at Magic School?"

"Oh, God! Please, Julia, stop." Chris begged his wife.

"Then there's always…" She broke off into giggles as Chris Buried his fingers into her ribcage, tickling mercilessly. Reilly joined in with a happy squeal, and they collapsed into a happy, giggling heap with an amused family looking on.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Chris, I'm telling you, I think your mom hates me." Julia stated later that evening as she stirred a pot of sauce.

"She doesn't hate you, Jules." Chris nuzzled his nose into her neck softly.

"Chris. I stood behind you so that she wouldn't take the risk of blowing me up."

He laughed. "Baby, don't worry. Mom has never gotten over the whole 'protect her babies' thing. Give her a night, she'll be fine once she de-stresses with Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe. If she has a particularly rough time, she'll even call in Aunt Prue, but things will be fine."

"I hope so."

"Why are you so worried about this anyway?"

"Because I know how much your family means to you. I need them to like me and trust me. I don't want them to think I'm another Maya."

"Trust me, they don't. Look, they were all happy when I said I was going to propose. If they hadn't already liked you, they would have complained then, right?"

"Yeah…I guess. It's just…she was so disappointed."

Chris grinned. "That's only because she didn't get to plan some big shindig. Mom likes to manage things. I promise, it will be fine."

Julia smiled. "Okay. You know her better than I do." She twined her arms around his neck. "So…what time is Wyatt bringing Reilly home?"

Chris gave her a heated grin and was already pulling her into his arms as he answered. "Mmmm… Not until 8:00. We've still got three whole hours."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reilly stopped the soccer ball with his foot. "Uncle Wyatt? Can we stop now?"

Wyatt walked over to him. "Sure. Had enough soccer? We've still got awhile before you have to go home. What do you want to do now? You wanna go back and play with the girls?"

"Actually…umm. Can we go to the Bridge?"

Wyatt instantly recognized the code for 'Can we talk?' "Sure, but are you sure you want to go with me and not Daddy?"

"Yeah. I wanna go with you."

"Alright. Let me just go tell Aunt Abby where we are, and we'll be off." Wyatt was back in seconds. "Ok, Rei, let's go."

In a sparkle of blue lights, Reilly and Wyatt appeared atop the Golden Gate Bridge. "So, what's up, Rei?"

Reilly shrugged. "I dunno. It's kinda dumb."

"Nah. Nothing about you is dumb. You take after your Uncle." He grinned. "Just tell me."

"Well…you know that lady demon that took me?"

"Yeah."

"She…she said that daddy didn't love me first no more."

"You know Rei, I was there when your daddy first held you in his arms. You've been his whole world ever since." Wyatt wrapped an arm around his nephew's slumped shoulders.

"But now daddy has Julia. And that lady demon said that Julia has a baby in her belly. What if the baby or Julia are more important than me?"

"Rei, it doesn't matter if your daddy has one kid or thirty. He'll always love you best. You were first."

"So you love Keira best?"

"Yup. I love Keira best because she's my very first baby. I also love Kylie best because she's the only one of my babies with my blue eyes. And I love Kati best because she is the only one of my babies that can laugh and remind me so much of Gramma Piper it hurts. See, Rei- I love all my girls best. That's just how being a daddy works. You don't ever stop loving or love any one kid more or less than another. Love grows Rei. It expands to fit more people into it. It doesn't shrink."

"Not ever? Not even when you're part demon?"

"You might be part demon, but you are 100 Reilly. That's who your daddy loves, not a witch or a demon. He- and all the rest of us- love the little boy. Even if you had no powers at all – good or evil- we'd all still love you."

Reilly sniffled and wiped his runny nose with his shirt sleeve. "Thanks, Uncle Wyatt."

"You're welcome, buddy." Wyatt smiled as he felt Reilly's arms wrap tightly around his neck.

"Uncle Wyatt? Can we go back now? Keira and Kylie are playing Orb and Go Seek."

"Orb and Go Seek?" Wyatt's face changed abruptly. "They _were_ just playing in the house, right?"

At Reilly's giggle, Wyatt's face paled another shade. "C'mon, Rei. We're going home."


	14. Normal Magic

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This one is another of the "sappy" stuff as one reviewer commented. It's a good thing no one minded! I promise- more action next chapter. Still, please let me know if you love it, hate it or if you have an idea of what you'd like to see next. I'm toying with killing a Charmed One. ducks the flaming comments What do you guys think?**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wyatt sighed as he looked at his two oldest daughters, sitting sullenly on the couch in front of him. "Guys, you're killing me here. The whole family has been in the middle of a huge demon plot, and rather than sticking close to the only demon-free zones, you two decide to orb all over the world! You are SO lucky that Rei asked to play too. That Narji demon almost had you. Do you have any idea how much Narji acid can hurt you? It can kill you in seconds! And it's not even like you were playing across the street- you two were playing in Brazil!"

Keira glared angrily at Reilly.

"Keira, knock it off. Now!"

"I'm not doing anything!" She protested.

"You're glaring at Reilly like this is his fault."

"It is. He's a tattletale."

"It is not. You two decided to play in Brazil. You two decided not to tell Mommy or me where you were. And it was you two that heard all of this last week when you orbed to Pakistan! All Reilly did was ask if he could play too."

"We took our coats this time!" Kylie chirped.

Wyatt bit his tongue and fisted his hands on his hips in frustration. "That's it. You're both grounded. Emergency orbing only. I'm going to write a spell to ensure it."

Keira stomped her foot. "That's not fair!"

"No, Keira. What's not fair is scaring your Mommy and me. We didn't know where you were. And to block the ability to be sensed! Don't you get it Keira? I couldn't find you. I thought that a demon had either taken you or killed you! I can only thank God that your sister had the good sense to drop her sensing block when she saw that demon." Wyatt took a deep breath, realizing his voice was rising with his temper.

"So, I promise I won't orb anywhere anymore, daddy. Please don't write a spell." Keira begged.

"No, Keira. We did that last time, remember? You both promised. So now, you've proven that we can't trust you. I'm taking your orbs."

"You can't do that! They're our orbs! You have your own. It's not fair!"

"I can do it, Keira. I gave you those orbs, remember? I'm the original witch lighter. You got those orbs from me. I can take them back if I need to."

"You are not. Gramma Paige was first." She shot back snottily.

"KEIRA LILY HALLIWELL!"

"Wy! What's going on? Are the kids okay?" Chris appeared suddenly, breaking off Wyatt's roar.

Wyatt blinked at his brother's appearance. Chris was never exactly GQ, but he'd never looked quite so…Playgirl before, either. Chris was shirtless and barefoot, wearing only a pair of jeans with top button undone.

"Wyatt? I could feel your fear and anger. Where's the demon?"

"In Brazil." Wyatt muttered.

"What?"

"The girls decided to play Orb and Go Seek again. They blocked themselves from being sensed and went to Brazil. The only problem is, a Narji attacked. Luckily, Kylie unblocked herself as soon as she saw him shimmer in, and I got there just in time to stop him from blasting my babies to bits with his boiling acid!" Wyatt's voice had unconsciously risen again.

"Are you guys okay?" Chris asked his nieces.

"No, I'm not, Uncle Chris. Daddy's gonna take our orbs away! It's not fair!" Keira sulked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Keira, I know Daddy warned you about playing Orb and Go Seek, especially the international version. Am I right?"

"Uh-huh." She grunted.

"Okay. So, you need to give him a break. You scared him. So much so that I rushed over here half an hour after it happened, because he was giving off such loud distress signals, it triggered our emergencies only alarm."

"You always take his side!" She accused angrily.

"No always, but yeah. This time, I definitely am."

"Do you know emergency only orbs spell?" Wyatt asked, a bit calmer now that Chris was there. It had been like that since they were kids. If one got upset, nothing could calm them down faster than the presence of the other one.

"Yeah. It's a Time and Legend spell. I'll write it down, because we'll have to do it together."

"Okay. Sounds good. "Wyatt paused. "You girls know I love you more than anything. That's why I'm doing this. You need to be safe, even if it means from yourselves."

Keira refused to answer, choosing to glare at Chris and Wyatt instead. Kylie hung her head and softly apologized. "I'm sorry we scared you and Mommy. We jus wanted to have fun."

"I know, baby, but you can't have that kind of fun by yourselves."

"Please don't be mad at me."

"Wyatt pulled her into a hug. "I'm not mad, Ky. Not really. I'm scared and it makes me grumpy. But I'm still going to ground you and your sister's orbs."

She sighed. "I know."

"Here's the spell, Wy. I customized it for the girls."

Wyatt read it through quickly. "Yeah, that's good. Let's do it."

_ Time and Legend make it so_

_ No orbs, no spells, no magic twitch,_

_ For these two daughters of the Twice Blessed Witch._

_ For seven nights and seven days_

_ Transport must come in other ways._

_ The only time this rule relax,_

_ Is in the case of demon attacks._

Keira gasped. "Daddy? I feel weird."

Wyatt smiled a bit sadly. "I know, baby. It's the magic grounding your orbs. It will go away in an hour or so."

"How do you know? Maybe it went wrong! Maybe my magic all gone **_forever_**!" Keira started to cry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Baby, I know how it feels because Gramma Piper and Grampa Leo used to ground Uncle Chris and my orbs when we were kids."

"Oh."

"Ok. Listen, why don't you two go and find Mommy."

They ran off as Wyatt sunk to the couch, burying his head in his hands.

"Rei, go orb home, ok? Tell Julia everything is okay. I want to talk to Uncle Wyatt for a minute."

"Okay, daddy. Thanks, Uncle Wyatt for…well, you know." Reilly answered.

Wyatt lifted his head. "You're welcome, pal."

Chris gave Wyatt a strange look as Reilly's orbs disappeared. "Something I should know about?"

"We went to the bridge. Rei didn't quite know how to feel about a new baby."

"Is he okay?'

"Yeah, he's good now. He just needed to hear that you'll always love him no matter what."

"He didn't know that? I tell him all the time!"

"He knew it, Chris. He just needed to hear it from someone else."

Chris sat heavily beside Wyatt. "Where do kids get this stuff from?"

Wyatt snorted. Probably the same place they get that orbing to Brazil is a good idea."

Chris chuckled. "At least yours was a magic thing. Mine is a kid thing. Harder to fix."

Wyatt glared. "Hah! Yours was easier to solve. You know Keira's plotting a way to break that spell. That is one pissed off little girl."

"She wouldn't be a true Halliwell if she didn't. C'mon, bro, we tried it."

"Yeah, and we succeeded!"

"Wyatt. Get a grip, huh? We finally broke Mom's spell when I was seventeen. And it wasn't a Power of Three spell. We used a Time and Legend spell. That's twice as strong as a PO3 spell. She's not going to break it in a week."

"Still." Wyatt sighed. "Chris, don't you ever just wonder if Mom wasn't right all those times she wished for a normal life without powers?"

"In a word- no."

"C'mon, you never thought it'd be easier if you only had normal kid issues?"

"Not really." He continued at Wyatt's look of disbelief. "Seriously. Look, how many kids and family have we seen torn apart? How many normal, non-magical people with everyday problems that get dragged into magical issues anyway? Normal kids get kidnapped, abandoned, abused, and even killed too. At least our kids have powers to protect themselves with. Normal kids have to sit and wait and pray for someone to rescue them. And that's if they have any hope at all. I'd love to see some dickhead try to take one of our kids. About the time that Rei fired up a fireball at his head, or Keira started to fly, or Kylie TK'd the weapon out of his hands, or Kati actually went invisible, he'd run off to check himself into the nearest loony bin. We don't have to worry that some freak accident is going to kill our kids. They can orb out of a car crash, just like Aunt Paige did when her parents died."

"No, we just have to worry about a demon stepping inside of their bodies as they step off the bus or shape-shifters pretending to be us luring them away."

"Normal kids have those problems too, Wy. The only difference is we know that those things can happen. We can prepare them. Like you did with Kylie. Apparently, she knew to drop a blocked shield when trouble showed up and call for you. A normal kid couldn't do that, even if they were only across the street when trouble arrived."

Wyatt smiled weakly. "I know you're right. I just…wonder. I mean, I guess the fact that Rei got kidnapped right in front of us is freaking me out. We couldn't stop him. And what's worse…when they get kidnapped by demons they are every bit as helpless as a normal kid."

"No, you're wrong, Wy. They know that we're looking and that we're coming. And they know that when we finally find them, that demon will regret the day he ever thought the name Halliwell."

"I'm just twitchy, Chris. I've got a bad feeling."

"Premonition bad?'

"No, just a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. A feeling of impending doom, actually."

"And the girls didn't help." Chris stated bluntly.

"Yeah, you can't believe the tings running through my head when Rei mentioned Orb and Go Seek."

"I c…"Chris was cut off by Abby's yell.

"WYATT!" She was running as she skidded to a stop.

"Oh God. A demon. I don't know how he did it. It must have been that Narji."

"What how did a demon get in here? Rei made his spell work to cover both our places when we got here." Chris jumped to his feet.

"No, I think that Narji from earlier. A demon took their orbs, Wyatt. You need to go find the demon and kill him for real this time."

Wyatt and Chris both stopped dead and slowly looked at each other. "Abby, baby, did the girls actually say it was a demon."

"Yes, of course! Wyatt, go! Why are you smiling? Our girls were attacked!"

"Because you're looking at the demon that took their orbs. Chris and I did it a few minutes ago as punishment for the Brazil game."

"Oh, thank God."

"I know we agreed that any big decisions should be made together, but you should have seen Keira. She's was actually indignant that I was going to punish her. She wasn't sorry, not even sorry that she'd gotten caught."

Abby snorted. "I'm not mad, Wyatt. I just wish you'd told me that's all. I mean, what if a demon attacks. They can't get out."

"We worded it so that if a demon attacks, the spell breaks temporarily so that they can orb out. It's the only exception."

"Oh, that's fine th… Oh My God! That little brat lied to me!" Abby shouted as the truth hit her. "Well, I hope she enjoys having no television or computer for the next month in addition to her no orbing."

Abby turned to leave then spun back around. "Chris, why are you half-naked?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean; the Manor is protected from demons! That is preposterous!" Dargon thundered angrily.

"I…I'm sorry, sire. I just don't know what went wrong. One second, we were winning, and the next we landed back in the Underworld with a thud." The dark lighter shivered inwardly at the icy look in the Source's eyes.

"Sire!" An ugly, grey skinned demon flamed in. "I have news. Our messengers have found Maya's lair. The Charmed Sons have vanquished her again."

"And the evil Wyatt?"

"There is no sign of him."

"So he is trying to go on his own, hmm? Send out a search party. I want him found and brought back to me. No one will stop my plans. The final face off will happen. Soon."


	15. Under Attack

A/N: I'm SO sorry this has taken so long to get up. I've had it written forever, but I've been having major computer issues, so I haven't been able to type it. Thanks to everyone for being so supportive and patient. I'll really try to get this one wrapped up within the next few weeks.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Julia smiled as she heard orbs and felt Chris' arms go around her waist. "Oh, Wyatt, the man of my dreams." She murmured, then turned and faked a look of dismay. "Oh, it's only you."

Chris gave an exaggerated look of hurt. "Not funny at all, Jules."

"Then why are you smiling, babe?" she teased. "How's Wyatt?"

Chris laughed. "Up to his ears in pissed off females." He proceeded to tell her the Brazil story.

"Oh God. Abby must be ready to kill those two."

"Yeah. Our nieces are nothing if not resourceful. It's kinda scary actually."

"Scary? I think it's great. They're powerful and smart. How can that be bad?"

"It is great. Except that if their generation follows the way the last couple have, then they're going to be the leaders of all things magical. They'll be more powerful than even the Elders."

"Chris, face it, sweetie. The Halliwells have been leaders of the magical community for decades. Look at the endless parade of nymphs, fairies, leprechauns and other creatures that have come to your family for help. You even had an ogre a couple of times. Your mom got a unicorn as a gift for Wyatt's birth for God's sake. You and Wy handled your destinies better than your mom and your aunts. Stands to reason that your kids will do it just as easily."

"Let's hope so." Chris grinned, changing the subject. "So, when were you going to tell me about the baby?" He slowly laid his palm over her abdomen, cuddling both his wife and baby.

"I'd just found out myself! Do you thin he was right?"

"About what?"

"What it's a girl?"

Chris grinned. "Yeah, but that doesn't really surprise me much. I'm sure he's right."

"How are you so sure? He's a demon. They aren't exactly known for their honesty."

"I know, but this baby has to be Raven."

"R…But Chris, how can that be? I thought you said that Rei and Raven's coming back changed the future. We were supposed to have two kids between them. How do you know that this one is Raven and not one of the others."

"I don't. Not with any certainty, that is. I mean, time-travel is tricky. It's just…it feels right, that's all."

"Well… I have always loved the name. Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of a baby named Raven. But…what if we name the wrong baby Raven? Won't that completely screw things up?"

Chris hesitated. "I…don't know. Look, let's talk to Phy. She's the family oracle, or the closest we have to one. She's the expert on prophecies and things of this nature."

Julia snorted. "Only the Halliwell's would need an expert on stuff like this." She sighed. "Will she know?"

"If anyone will, it'll be Phy."

"Well, okay then. I guess we talk to Phy."

"Listen, baby. Just so we're clear though- I don't care if we name this baby Jiffy Pop. I love her- and her mommy and big brother. Not because of what happened six years ago. But because you are the most gentle, loving, fun, wonderful woman- no person- that I have ever met. You treat my son like he's yours by blood. And that itty bitty speck of a baby is my little girl. I swear, I'll protect you and love you and keep you safe with my life."

Julia looked at her husband through tear-filled eyes. "Thank you for loving us. The best thing that ever happened to me is the day I agreed to be Rei's nanny. I never ever thought it would give me a son, a husband and a pregnancy. You make me feel like a princess every time you look at me."

Chris didn't answer, choosing instead to wrap his arms tightly around her.

"Daddy? Are we gonna eat soon? I'm _starving_." Reilly's exaggerated voice cut the comfortable silence.

"Yup. It's just about ready." Chris swung around to his son. "Hey, pal, I just wanted to tell you again how proud of you I am."

"I know, Daddy. Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"Gramma Piper said she was gonna make me cookies every day for the rest of my life."

Chris laughed. "She probably will. Gramma Piper has always wanted a normal home. Thanks to you, she won't have to worry about a demon shimmering into her bedroom at night."

"When I left, she was telling Grampa Leo she wanted to have a party after Dargon is gone."

Chris laughed as Julia laid the plates of steaming hot stuffed shells in front of them. "Mmmm… That smells yummy, Ju… I mean, mommy."

"I hope you like it. I'm not a chef like Daddy and Gramma Piper, but at least I don't burn water like Gramma Phoebe."

Reilly giggled and crammed a large bite into his mouth as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chris, the restaurant just called me."

"What's up?"

"You know that new waiter we hired last week?"

"The telekinetic or the energy ball kid?"

"Energy balls. Look, Chase just called me and the kid is literally nothing but ashes. Aside from that, they've got what he describes as Dark Lighters on crack sitting at the bar."

"WHAT?"

"Apparently, since they can't get to the Manor or our houses, they've decided the next best place is Yummies."

Chris' cell phone jingled and he tossed it to Julia, seeing the Manor's number on the display. "Mom's on my cell, Wy. How much do you wanna bet me there's major demon activity at P3 too?"

"A large team of 'biker- type's' just hit P3. They're in complete head to toe black leather and scaring away all the regulars." Julia reported quickly.

Chris swore under his breath. "Muscle demons at the club. Big, bad and brawny. They have minimal powers, but they're mean as hell to mortals, and don't give a damn about any exposure risks."

Wyatt answered with a curse of his own. "Meet me at P3 in 5. We need to get rid of the muscle then handle the dark lighters at Yummies."

"Wy- both places are open! We can't just walk in and start blasting."

"You'd rather the cops get involved? Have more innocents in danger?"

"Fire alarms. Have Chase and Mom's manager full the fire alarms. It'll get the innocents out and give us time to vanquish both sets of demons."

"What if the fire department comes before we get there?"

"Wy, do you have a better idea?" Chris demanded irritably.

"Well, no but…"

"Good. Then we use my plan." Chris nodded to Julia who relayed the plan to Piper.

"If we get arrested for his, I'm letting you rot there."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Wy. I'll be at P3 in a minute." He hung up and looked at Rei and Julia in regret. "Sorry, you guys. I gotta go get the bad guys."

"Be careful." Julia kissed him quickly. "Love you."

"Dinner looked great. I love you too."

"Daddy, can you bring me back some cake when you're done with the demons?"

Chris laughed. "I'll see what I can do. Love you, pal. Be good for Julia."

"I will. Bye, daddy."

Chris orbed off with a wave.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris landed at P3 instantly. He walked over to Jake, Piper's manager. "Ok, so where are the thugs?"

"There, at the bar. Chris, they're really making some of the regulars nervous. One of them already started talking trash to Ricky." Jake pointed in the direction of one of Piper's usual customers.

"Don't worry, Jake. I'll take care of it." The words were barely out of his mouth as the fire alarm started to ring. He grabbed the d.j's mic as the sound ended abruptly.

"Okay, Listen up! Everyone needs to proceed to the exit, slowly. On your way out, collect a business card from either Jay or Robin, our security personnel. These are specially marked, and are good for a free night on us. We have a small issue in one of our storage areas. It is not a fire, and there is no reason to panic, however it is serious enough that we are required to evacuate the club. We apologize for any inconvenience, and hope you all have a great evening."

The clubgoers grumbled, but finally started for the door. Chris turned his back to the crowd and quickly froze the biker-demons.

Chris, what about them? Shouldn't they leave too?" Jake tapped him on the shoulder as he prepared to leave.

"Don't worry about it, Jake. I've got this under control. Wyatt is on his way. We'll take care of it. Just go and have a good night, alright?"

"Uh, okay, if you say so." Jake was puzzled, but had quickly learned to simply accept the Halliwell family's eccentricity as part of their charm.

Chris checked to see if anyone besides the demons were left. "AUNT PAIGE!"

Paige appeared with Piper and Phoebe. "Go to Wyatt. He went to Yummies instead of here. I think he might need you more than we do. We'll take care of them."

"Keep them alive! We need information." He yelled as he orbed.

Piper snorted. "Does he really think we don't know that?" She shook her head in a mixture of exasperation and humor. "I should have spanked him as a kid."

Paige and Phoebe both laughed at her frustration. "It's even worse that he's always right, too. " Paige added.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to listen to a lecture by my own nephew. Let's get busy."

Piper laughed. "Sure- it's just like when Grams was alive, only now it's my boys bossing me around.

"Ohhh!" Phoebe suddenly gasped in pain.

"Phoebe! What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Wyatt…something's wrong with Wyatt!"


	16. Your Powers Come From Your Emotions

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Please let me know if I should keep going.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris landed in the kitchen of Yummies, feeling the highest concentration of magic outside the door. Generally, that was where Wyatt was.

"Chase! What's going on out there?" Chris turned to find their manager grabbing knives out of the butcher block.

"Chris! Thank God! Wyatt's under attack! There're arrows everywhere and more and more demons just keep coming."

Chris didn't wait to hear more. Instead, he simply blasted off the kitchen doors, stepping inside the demon-ravaged dining room. Wyatt stood in the corner, dark lighter arrows bouncing harmlessly off his shield. "Jeez, Wy. Trying to keep all the fun for yourself?"

Wyatt shot him a look of relief. "It's about time little brother."

"Yeah, well, you didn't listen as usual. It was club first then restaurant." They bickered at the same time as they telekinetically blocked the arrows.

Phyra orbed in behind Wyatt. "Hey cuz, I thought you could use some help."

"Get in here!" Wyatt yelled at her, lowering his shield so that she would be protected from the poison arrows.

"No, thanks." She smiled as she stabbed him with the athame she had hidden in her waistband. Wyatt reached back in shock, feeling his blood pour out onto his fingers.

"Hey! You shape-shifting whore! Why don't you try me out?" Chris yelled in fury.

"No need. I've completed my mission." Phyra's doppelganger morphed back into a red haired Phoenix witch.

"You completed your life." Chris said coldly as he shot her with dual elder bolts. He ran to Wyatt, still deflecting arrows as she burst into ash.

He landed hard beside Wyatt. "Bro, put your shield up again. I'll heal you, but you gotta get these damn arrows away."

"Can't."

"Damn it, Wy. Try!"

"I can't, Chris."

"You can. You just need to concentrate."

"No…my powers…gone. I can't…feel them."

"WHAT? Son of a… COLE! Cole, quick. I need you!"

Cole shimmered in instantly and saw the blood. "Oh, shit. Heal him, Chris!"

"I can't. There's too many arrows. Shimmer him out of here to dad. He lost his powers too."

"What do you mean? Never mind. Oh, Christ. Okay, c'mon Wy." Cole mumbled.

"No. Chris. Too many demons."

"I'll send your cousins." Cole was done talking and just grabbed Wyatt and shimmered away.

Chris felt a slight burn as an energy ball grazed his leg.

"ENOUGH!" His voice alone rattled the walls. Tables began rattling and suddenly the arrows were bouncing off him to fall harmlessly to the floor. "Go back and tell that miserable coward you call a Source that this is the end of my patience. If he continues, he'd better start running, because I'm ready to go hunting. And when I do…" His voice trailed off as blue light radiated from his body, killing demon after demon the second it touched them. As the light receded, only one demon remained alive. "I won't leave a single evil specimen alive." Chris stepped close, whispering menacingly. "Now go, and deliver my message."

"Wow. I think Cole must be getting old. He told us you needed help." Paige's voice was dry with humor.

Chris turned to find the Charmed Ones, as well as Phyra, Patience, Peyton and Paisley standing behind him with identical looks of shock.

"Chris, what was that?" Paisley asked.

"I have no idea, and I don't care. We have to get back to the manor. Wyatt's hurt and powerless."

"No, Uncle Leo healed him."

"He can't heal lost powers, Phy! Somehow when that bitch stabbed him, she took his powers. Even the ones he's had from the womb. We need to get home."

"Okay, honey, Wyatt will be fine. You need to calm down."

"I AM CALM. You don't need to talk to me like I'm seven again, mom" Chris snapped.

"If you're so calm, why are your fingers glowing?" Piper asked sweetly.

"What the…what is happening to me?" Chris whispered hoarsely, running his fingers through his hair roughly.

"Did any of those arrows hit you?"

"No, I'd be dead if they had. All I got hit with was an energy ball."

"You got hit with an energy ball and you're not even bleeding?" Paisley asked incredulously.

Chris made a waving motion with his hand. "It was a really low voltage ball. It just pissed me off."

"Energy balls don't do that to a witch. They burn. Even low voltage ones." Phoebe worried aloud.

"Are you sure it was an energy ball?"

"Yes, Peyton. I'm not an idiot. It was blue and wavy. It crackled. It was an energy ball." Chris was getting progressively more upset with each question.

"Okay, Chris. We believe you. We're not questioning anything. Let's just go and see Wyatt, okay?" Phyra quietly broke in.

Chris nodded his agreement and orbed out immediately.

"Something just isn't right here. This is just too weird. Chris is acting like he has PMS and Wyatt has lost his powers? Does anyone else smell a rat?" Paisley asked, watching Chris' orb trail.

Patience snorted. "Yeah. One named Dargon."

"It doesn't matter who's behind this. We've got to get back to Chris and Wyatt and fix this before Dargon takes Chris up on his challenge. In the state he's in now, Chris could take out half of San Francisco with his emotions alone." Piper urgently input.

"Hah! So says the woman who nearly destroyed the city herself as the Earth goddess." Paige laughed grabbing Piper's hand.

"Oh, shut up, Paige." Piper groused as orbs filled the air.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled for his brother the second his feet touched down.

"In here!" Chris released a sigh of relief as he heard his brother's slightly weak voice come from the living room.

"You okay, bro? I thought…" Chris' voice trailed off.

"Hey. Dad healed me. I'm perfectly healthy. Mortal, but healthy." His voice was filled with self-depreciating humor.

"You're not mortal!" Chris insisted hotly.

Wyatt looked stunned at his brother's vehemence. "I was kidding Chris. Dad is already upstairs getting the book to see if this has ever happened before. I know we'll fix this. We always do."

"This hasn't happened before. At least not because of a cut." Chris said icily.

"Then we'll figure it out. Don't get so freaked, Chris. We've had worse than this."

"When?"

"How about six years ago when your future son killed himself in front of all of us! Jesus, snap out of it Chris. What the HELL is wrong with you?"

Wyatt stood silent in a mixture of shock and horror as he watched Chris begin to sob like a child.

"DAD!" He shook himself out of his stupor. "Hey, come on, Chris. It's okay. We'll fix all of this. I promise." He soothed his little brother, using his best 'daddy's here' tone. He looked up at the sounds of multiple incoming orbs.

"Chris!" Leo started over to his still sobbing son. "Chris, what's wrong?"

Chris looked up through bleary tear filled eyes. "I… I don't know." He jumped as a nearby end table exploded. "Sorry! Mom, I'm sorry I didn't mean to… it just…I mean…"

"Chris, just relax. Your powers are acting out because your emotions are all over the place. Just close your eyes baby. That's it. Take some nice deep breaths." Piper calmly spoke, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wy…What the hell happened?"

"It was the strangest thing Aunt Paige. It was like the demons all had the wrong powers. Dark lighters had their arrows, but they were also throwing energy balls. A shape shifter that orbed in as Phy stabbed me. How does a shape shifter orb? There were a couple of low level scavenger demons with Upper level fire ball powers."

"And Chris got hit with an energy ball that is somehow screwing with his emotions."

"We need to get my powers back. Right now." Wyatt insisted.

"I know, Wy. I'm on it." Chris' voice was instantly steady and strong, with the tears completely gone. He stalked to the kitchen.

"Phy?"

Phyra understood her aunt's unspoken question immediately, and followed Chris into the kitchen to "help".

"Does anyone know a potion to bring back powers?"

"No, I mean, there are potions to replicate a single power, but I don't think there's ever been one to bring multiple powers back to a witch."

"But if it helps Chris right now, just go with it okay? It can't hurt anything."

"Yeah, okay." Wyatt gave in at his mom's pleading look.

"Hey, I've got a crazy idea. Why not give the spell I used to give your mom, Prue and I our powers to start with?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Why not? It's worth a shot."

He stared at the incantation for a moment. "I'll have to make a few wording changes, but it should work."

He took a deep breath then began to speak in a strong voice.

_"Hear now the words_

_of this witch,_

_the secrets I lost_

_on this night._

_The oldest of Gods_

_Are invoked here._

_The great work of_

_Magic is sought_

_In this night and_

_In this hour,_

_I call upon the_

_Ancient power._

_Bring my powers back_

_To the Twice Blessed Witch!_

_I want the power!_

_Give me the power!"_

Wyatt took another deep breath and looked at his family.

"Well, did it work?" Patience demanded.

Wyatt looked down at his hands. "I…"


	17. Any More Good News?

A/N: I finally got this chapter written. It took me awhile, so I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions for where this story should go, please send it in your review.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Wyatt clenched his hands, trying to still the fine trembling he could feel. In the back of his mind he heard the concerned voices of his family, but he couldn't find a way to answer them. Power swirled through him like a tornado. In its path, it chilled his bones. This wasn't right. The powers, while familiar, felt different. They felt…wrong.

"_Wy?"_ He felt Phyra's psychic whisper like a gunshot. _"Wyatt, answer me. Are you okay?"_

Wyatt groaned, not realizing he had dropped to his knees. _"These powers…feel bad." _He managed to tell her through the link.

"_Bad? Bad how?"_

"_Don't know. Like…they want to take over."_

"_Fight them, Wyatt. Don't let them take over. You have to control them, not the other way around."_

"_You presume to order me?" _ Abruptly Wyatt yelled through the link, sending a bolt of energy directly at Phyra then slammed their link closed.

Phyra fell to the floor, clutching her forehead. "Bastard." She spat furiously at her cousin, a fire ball forming on her palm before she realized it.

"Phyra!" Paige admonished, shocked at her daughter's loss of control.

She flushed a bit as she extinguished the fire ball. "He just psychically bitch slapped me! Something bad happened when he got those powers. I don't think they're his."

"They have to be. He worded it precisely for the Twice Blessed Witch."

"Which version?" Chris asked quietly from his post inside the kitchen doorway.

"What?"

"I mean, there's our Wyatt and there's still Evil Wyatt. Both are technically Twice Blessed."

Piper paled. "But the powers are the same. It was a choice the other Wyatt made to use his powers for evil. The powers themselves are neutral."

"No, Piper, Chris is right. After two decades of having powers, the powers…form to you. They take on your personality. It's like they custom fit themselves to their host." Leo explained hastily. "For example, if you were to trade your powers with a stranger, they would automatically become a natural leader and mothering presence. They'd be protective and stubborn, er…determined."

"So, you're saying my baby is evil…again?" Piper whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Not as long as he can keep fighting the powers' hold." Chris answered.

"And if he can't?"

"Then I guess I'll be travelling back in time again. My brother will not be evil again."

"Look, let's just focus on how to fix the problems we have. Let's not worry about new ones." Leo said briskly, noticing how watery Chris' eyes were becoming.

"Yeah, first of, let's figure out how to get Wy's real powers back." Patience said firmly.

"No way. First is Chris. We need to fix this insecure, weepy emotional issue he's got. It's like he's a toddler again learning his powers." Phyra broke in. "Besides, it's really annoying."

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Chris whined.

Phyra looked pointedly at Piper and Leo. "Do we all agree?"

Piper's face was pale with a mixture of horror and fear. "The sooner, the better, I think."

Leo clapped his hands. "Ok. We need to divide and conquer Halliwell style. Paige orb over to the duplex. Get Abby, Julia and the kids. Maybe their instincts as fathers and husbands can outweigh the spells they're under. Patience, I need you and Paisley to go to Magic School. Find anything you can on emotional-magical diseases. It's possible this is some sort of coincidence. Phy, you can Peyton get to work on potions. We need defensive potions to replicate Chris and Wy's powers' in case Evil Wyatt shows up."

"Hey!"

"Honey, I know you and your sisters- even the girls aren't powerless. But we've been using the boys as our primary line of defense for a while now. It won't hurt to have some extra defenses."

"I'm still here, dad. I can fight if I need to." Chris insisted.

"I know, Chris. But your powers are tied to your emotions, and right now, those are completely out of sync."

"My emotions are my business!" Chris burst out hotly. Before he realized what he had done, elder bolts shot out frying the portrait of Grams that hung on the wall. Shamefaced, he nodded to Phyra and Peyton. "Maybe it's not such a bad idea."

"I can start a spell. Maybe if I can counteract Chris' thing, then he can fix Wy." Phoebe offered.

"And I can…oh damn. Gotta go!" Paige stopped as an audible jingle was heard.

"Sh…shoot. That's the Elders. Paige- go to your charge. I'll go up there."

"Right." Both Leo and Paige disappeared in a shower of orbs.

"Why'd they leave so quickly?" Wyatt asked abruptly. "Why are they leaving?"

"The Elders, I assume. Maybe they have some info for us to help Chris and you." Patience offered.

"Either that or they expect us to go demon hunting." Piper stated bitterly.

"They just want to pull apart our whole family! They want to take my daddy away again!" Chris wailed dramatically. A small puff of smoke came from his fingertips.

"Oh, for the love of…Someone, please got get Abby, Julia and the kids. I lived through the magical teen years once. I refuse to do it again with the same child."

"I'll go, Aunt Piper." Peyton said with a laugh. She disappeared into orbs.

Piper sighed in resignation as she stared at her two sons. "Pheebs? Before you go spell writing, I think…I mean, maybe we need the crystals."

"Oh, honey…we don't…" she trailed off.

"You're right. We don't know what will happen. If he's gotten evil powers…if they've corrupted him enough, he may try to harm the girls or Rei, to get rid of the Halliwell line. Better to use caution."

Phoebe nodded with a sad smile and was back in a few seconds with a large box of crystals. She looked at Piper as they silently placed the crystals around Wyatt. Wyatt stood still, obviously fighting the urge to strike out. Phoebe slowly began placing crystals around Chris.

"Oh, I don't think we need…"

"Better safe, Piper. You said it yourself."

"It's okay, Mom." Chris added quietly.

Piper nodded. "You're right. Better safe."

As she finished speaking orbs filed the living room. Paige appeared with a bloody and battered Billie in tow.

"Billie!" What happened?"

"Demons…everywhere. Said…give you a message." Billie coughed. "Unlock the Manor or everyone outside will be destroyed."

"WHAT?" Chris snapped to attention starting to step out of the circle. The cage began to glow and held him securely. "The Manor stays demon-free. Wy can't fight. I'm…messed up. Now is not the time to re-demonize."

"Chris, we can't let the rest of San Francisco suffer."

"So instead you'd rather sentence your family to death, Phy?"

"I'd rather save us all."

"Ah, there's that incurable optimism I've always been nauseated over." Wyatt's drawl was pitched lower than normal, and his hair was a light brown color.

"Damn it! He's turning! LEO! Leo, we need you!" Piper yelled.

Orbs rang out a second time, but instead of Leo, Peyton stood there with Abby, Reilly and the girls. "Peyton, where's Julia?"

"Relax, cuz. She was gone to the grocery store. I'm heading to get her now."

"The gr…No! Hurry! Demons are attacking people outside of our safe zones. She'll be a sitting duck!" Chris burst out, suddenly terrified.

Peyton orbed out without another sound.

"Daddy? Why are you in a cage?" Reilly asked quietly.

"Because he got hurt fighting a demon. He needs a rest time, and this is the only way I could make him rest." Piper quickly made up.

"My mommy's bein' mean, Rei!" Chris whined.

Reilly cocked his head to the side and blinked at his father. "Gramma Piper's right. You need a nap. You're whinin."

Piper smothered a laugh as a pained expression crossed Chris' face.

"Uh, sorry, Rei. I think daddy does need a nap." Chris turned to Piper. "Mom, why is Pey taking so long. Can Aunt Paige please go after her?"

"Honey, she's only been gone a few seconds. You have to give her time."

"No. I just…I feel. I just have a really bad feeling."

"Ok, but sweetie your feelings have been all over the place." Piper said gently.

"I…I know. But, Mom, this feels different. Not connected to my powers as much as intuition. Please, just humor me, ok?"

Recognizing the panic in his eyes, she agreed. "Phyra! Orb to Peyton, ok? You two together are more powerful than your mom with one of you."

Phyra nodded, closed her eyes and orbed out.

Leo orbed in with a haggard expression. "Piper, we need to talk."

"So talk."

"No, in private."

Piper looked her husband in the eyes. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

His clipped "no" was short as he grabbed her arm and half dragged her to a secluded corner of the attic.

Ignoring her in-laws, Abby approached her husband. "Baby, what is going on? Why do you look so different? And why are you locked in a cage?"

Wyatt didn't answer; leering at the way her sweater hugged her curves instead. "Wyatt!"

"Long story short: He lost his powers in a demon attack, used a spell to get them back, got his evil version's powers instead and is slowly turning evil." Paige answered while healing Billie.

"He…he's evil?"

"Only until we can fix it. I'll fix it, Abby, I swear." Chris answered fervently.

"Why are you in a cage? Are you…evil too?" She whispered with a glance at the kids.

"No. I got hit with a weird energy ball that screws with my emotions. Since my powers are tied to my emotions, my powers are fu…messed up. Big time messed up."

"Any more good news?" Abby asked sarcastically.

"NO!" Piper's scream broke the semi-silence. "You go back and tell them that is _**not**_ an option. I will never, ever sacrifice one to save the other. You go and tell them that if that's their idea of an answer, then we'll do it by ourselves. Screw the Elders, Leo!"

Orbs sounded again as Peyton and Phyra arrived holding a bleeding Julia. "Uncle Leo! Mom! Help! We can't stop the bleeding."

Leo and Paige immediately started healing. The golden glow appeared immediately then began fading away.

Leo looked over at Chris. "Chris, I…"

"No! No, dad. Let me out of here. I have to try. Please, please let me out. She's my wife!"

"Chris, I can't."

"Daddy's crystals!" Reilly yelled orbing the crystals into his hands. "Save her, daddy!"

Chris fell to his knees next to his wife, willing the healing power to come out. It had the same outcome as his father's. He started to sob as he tried over and over.

"Chris…stop. Save the baby." Julia whispered.

"No, I'm gonna save you both, Julia. I'll save you both or die trying."

"I don't want you to die, Daddy!" Reilly yelled as he threw his arms around Chris' neck. The healing glow flared then dimmed to a faint glow.

"Wait! Did you see that? Mom, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, touch my back at the same time. Try to channel your powers into mine."

Not questioning, they did as he asked. The glow brightened a bit, slowly starting to heal before dimming again.

"Power! We need more power!"

Phyra and Peyton held hands and began healing as Leo did the same. Slowly the whole family was locked into a circle, channeling their powers into the healers.

"It's still not enough. What can be more powerful?" Chris pleaded.

"We need Wyatt."

"No!" It was Wyatt's normal voice again, but his appearance didn't change. "It's too dangerous. I can't…fight the powers off for very long. Try…try a Power of Three spell."

As the Charmed Ones Chanted, Reilly broke the circle. He walked to Wyatt and grabbed his foot through the cage. "Auntie Phyra!" He yelled and grabbed the hand she offered with his free one.

"_**Elementals, Legend or Time,**_

_**I now need the Halliwell line,**_

_**Mix our powers only to heal**_

_**So the wounded our love can feel**_

_**When the half breed makes this plea**_

_**The Power of Three will set us free!"**_ Reilly made up, trying to rhyme as much as possible.

A blast of white power shot from Chris' hands, healing immediately as the residual power sparked in the air like fireworks.

"Cool" Reilly breathed.


	18. The cost of a Halliwell

A/N: It has been years since I came up with anything new for this fic. I had actually kinda given up on it. However, I have some new inspiration now. Hopefully, I still have people who are interested in reading it! Please review at the end and let me know what you think!

{}

Julia gasped as she sat up, her pain completely gone. She looked down to see no marks marring her body. "You did it! Reilly, you did it! Great job, buddy!" She reached out to pull him into her arms for a tight hug.

Reilly grinned. "I had to save my mommy. I love you!"

"Rei, you saved more than mommy. Look." Chris stated quietly. He held up his hand, forming an energy ball then bouncing it gently on his palm.

"Daddy! Did it fix your powers too?"

"I think so, buddy. Suddenly, I feel like myself again. When you said to heal wounds, I think it healed all the wounds, physical and emotional. Once again, you saved my bacon, lil' man." Chris lightly tickled his son's stomach. "I think you are gonna have to be our go-to man for spells. Your spells kick butt."

Reilly's grin made everyone smile in response, except Keira who looked decidedly grumpy.

"I know how to do spells too." Keira grumbled.

"I know you do, sweetheart." Abby hugged her.

"Hey, Keira… do you want to help Uncle Chris?" Chris suddenly said to her.

"Help you do what?"

"I need to figure out a spell to make Daddy's powers go back to normal. Think you can help me?"

Keira nodded furiously. "UH-HUH!"

"Chris…we need to have Reilly reverse the protection spell on the manor. We can't risk everyone in the city." Leo murmured quietly.

"What if we reword it. Instead of making the manor demon free, we make the nursery or attic demon free. That way, we still have a safe place for the kids, but the demons won't keep attacking at random."

Piper nodded reluctantly. "Why don't Reilly and I go work on that."

Reilly nodded happily. "Okay, Gramma Piper!" He quickly skipped after her.

Chris looked at Leo quickly. "What did the Elders say that pissed mom off so much?"

Leo sighed. "The Elders believe that there is too great a concentration in power between you and Wyatt. They think that this is why you guys keep getting affected with your powers."

"So they think that we can't handle them?"

"Sort of. They think that the vastness of your powers are beginning to wear away at your ability to control them. They think that if there was only one of you, then the Time & Legend stuff would go away, thus allowing for more control."

"They want one of us to die then."

"In essence, yes." Leo reluctantly agreed. "However, that is not an option. Just as we've said for years, you don't get powers accidentally. Therefore you were meant to be this powerful. We certainly are not allowing one of you to sacrifice yourself to save the other."

Chris snorted. "Not like it would be the first time."

"That's not funny. Actually, I think you're on the right idea with Keira helping you write the spell. I don't know if you remember this or not, but when your mom was fighting Billie and Christie, she time traveled to find your aunts. She didn't find them, but instead found Grams and Patty. The three of them reconstituted the Power of Three by using three generations of Halliwells. Keira is Wyatt's daughter. It will only make the spell and magic stronger if you include her in the wording."

"That…makes sense actually. Okay. C'mon Keira, let's see what we can do to help Daddy." He picked her up and slung her around his shoulder, carrying her out.

{}

"Okay, Keira. What do you know that rhymes with 'weird'?"

"Um…. How bout feared? Or beard? Or cleared?"

Chris looked startled. "Wow…nice job, Keira. You're really good at rhyming."

"Duh, Uncle Chris…we do it ALL the time at Magic School. Reilly and I are the best ones in our class."

Chris chuckled. "I'm sure you are, baby."

"Uncle Chris… why does Daddy keep turning evil?"

Chris stopped, then pulled her onto his lap. "Keira, you know daddy was born right here in the manor, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, the Manor is built on the spiritual Nexus. The nexus isn't good or evil, it's just powerful. But since it's neutral, it makes it much easier for those born here to also be able to be good or evil. Gramma Phoebe was also born in the manor. She's been turned evil a few times too. But good wins out, sweetheart. They are both good people."

"But Daddy gets mean when he's evil. I don't like it."

"None of us do, baby. Even your daddy hates it. He works really really hard to not be evil anymore. But sometimes, he can't control it all."

"How come you don't turn evil?"

"I was born in a hospital, Keira. I don't have a connection to the Nexus. Plus, I think it's just my destiny to keep your daddy good. I'm can't do that if I'm evil myself."

"Oh. Uncle Chris, is Reilly gonna be evil too? He was borned here."

"Born here. And the truth is, Keira, I don't know. Reilly has demon powers too. But he's also got witch, Elder and whitelighter powers. But I don't believe in powers being evil or good. People are evil or good. So we're gonna take as much time and care as possible to make sure that his powers form good. But, regardless, I will love Reilly no matter what kind of powers he has. Love keeps people good. So I think Reilly is gonna be just fine."

"Good, cuz I don't wanna vanquish my cousin. He's my best friend. Even if he IS annoying!"

Chris laughed. "I know what you mean, sweetheart. Phyra is my cousin… irritating, annoying, and I love her to death."

"Okay, so let's get busy, sweetheart. Let's get this spell finished."

{}

"Gramma Piper?"

"Yes, Reilly?"

"Why do I gotta take the protection off? We're safe here now."

Piper sighed. "Sweetheart, because we made the Manor demon-free, the demons are attacking innocents."

"But if we take it off, they're gonna attack us! And we're innocents too. We didn't do anything wrong!"

"You're right, but Reilly, we have ways to protect ourselves. The people they are attacking are dying because they can't protect themselves. Even Phiona has powers, so we are safer than people just outside this house."

"But what if we don't have enough power? What if they still hurt us? They almost killed mommy, Gramma Piper!"

"I know, sweetie." Piper sighed again heavily. "Reilly, being a Halliwell isn't easy. We have powers and with those powers come responsibility. We have a responsibility to protect people who can't protect themselves. It has come with a really big price. Your Gramma Prue died fighting demons, so did her boyfriend Andy. Your cousin Patrick also died demon fighting. Uncle Les left because he was too afraid of being hurt. Daddy lost his wife, realizing that she was trying to hurt us all. It's hard to find a reason to fight sometimes. But then we look at you, and Keira, and Kylie, and Kati. You guys are worth fighting for. It's worth fighting to hope that someday you won't have to fight anymore. That you will have a life free from evil, and free from fighting. But in order to do that, we have to fight now."

Reilly sighed, sounding so much like Piper that she smiled. "Okay, Gramma. Let's do it."

{}

"Alright. Keira and I have a spell to try. And she even came up with a potion that I think is definitely going to super pack the spell."

"You came up with a potion, Keira? That's my job!" Phyra pretended to be hurt.

"Aw, Auntie Phyra… You can help me make it. I can't touch the stove."

Phyra laughed. "Okay. So what do we need for this potion?"

"Ginger root, salt, flaked baby toadstools and a drop of blood from me, Kylie, Kati, Mommy, Uncle Chris, Gramma Piper and Grampa Leo."

"Wow… that's a lot of blood. Good thinking it will help bond the spell. I like it." Phyra quickly gathered the ingredients, carefully collecting the blood she needed into a bowl, adding it carefully to the pot of other bubbling ingredients. It poofed with a puff of smoke. She carefully filled a potion vial with the purplish-red liquid.

"Okay, Uncle Chris! We're ready to rock n roll!"

Chris laughed as he looked at his niece. "Okay, so I need you, Kylie and Kati to join hands, then say the spell with me, okay sweetie?"

"Uh huh, I can do it, Uncle Chris."

He waited a second until the younger girls had joined hands with each other, then took Keira's other hand.

_Evil lurks in goodness' space_

_Takes the look of Wyatt's face._

_Powers awkward powers weird_

_Let evil powers from Wyatt cleared._

_Through the line of Halliwell_

_Where brothers and daughters still will dwell_

_Keep him good, evil no more_

_As soon as the potion meets the floor._

Chris tossed the vial to the floor at Wyatt's feet, breaking it, and watching as a dark purple smoke enveloped Wyatt, gradually lightening until Wyatt's face was again visible.a


	19. Education anyone?

"Did it work, Uncle Chris?" Keira peered into her father's face.

Chris grinned, seeing his brother's sandy blond hair re-emerge and his clothes return to their normal colors. "It sure did, sweetpea! Check it out… Daddy is back to normal."

Wyatt let out a sigh of relief, then blinked as he saw his daughters standing in front of him with Chris. "Chris…why are my girls here?"

"Keira helped me with the spell. She's great at it, even came up with a potion too."

"You let her be in danger? Why would you do that?" Wyatt's eyebrows lifted as he narrowed his gaze at his brother.

"Wyatt, they were in no danger. I would've orbed them out in a heartbeat if things had gone hairy."

"Daddy, stop arguing with Uncle Chris! We saved you cuz we love you. I don't like it when you go evil. You get mean. I hadta get you back!" Keira shouted, tears showing in her eyes.

"Oh, baby." Wyatt knelt down then took a step forward, knocked back by the crystal cage he was still encased in. "Um, baby, can you come move the crystals? I want to give you a hug, but I can't until the cage is broken."

Chris nodded at Keira, and she quickly moved a crystal away, then ran into Wyatt's arms. He hugged her tightly against his chest. "I love you baby. Thanks for helping Uncle Chris."

"You aren't mad anymore?" she asked softly, as she petted his now short, trademark blond hair.

"No, sweetheart. I wasn't mad anyway. I was worried, in case something bad happened. But I know Uncle Chris is right. He wouldn't let you get hurt." Wyatt paused. "How'd you know how to write the spell and make a potion?"

"We learn that stuff at Magic School, daddy. Plus Auntie Phyra helps me n' Reilly to study for stuff, and she always shows us while she's helpin. Like when she asks what burdock root is for, she shows us what it looks like, and tells us how much you need normally and stuff. I really like working with Auntie Phyra. She's way more fun than Mrs. Tomson."

"So Auntie Phyra has been teaching you and Reilly magic stuff, huh?" Wyatt's eyes flashed a bit as he looked over Keira's head to Chris. Neither of them had wanted their children exposed to more magic than necessary at their young ages.

Chris knelt down next to Wyatt and patted Keira's hair. "Sweetie, why don't you go and find Mommy. She'll want to know that we did it and daddy is good again, okay?"

"Okay!" Keira chirped then skipped out with her sisters close behind.

The brothers looked at each other then simultaneously yelled, "PHYRA!".

{}

"Okay, Gramma Piper, I think we've got it." Reilly carefully said as he stared over her shoulder.

"We need to wait until we have everyone back here, so we can warn them. Then we'll say the spell. Can you go and round everyone up for me, pal?"

"Okay, Gramma!" Reilly giggled as Piper ruffled his hair, then ran out of the room to find his family.

{}

Phyra orbed into the attic immediately, "What? Where's the demon?" She gasped as she looked around but saw no one but her cousins.

"There is no demon. Phy…are you teaching our children how to do magic when we specifically said we didn't want them to know more than they should?"

Phyra swallowed as she stared at Wyatt. "Wy, I just wanted them to be prepared. And loved… I wanted them to know they were both special."

"What were you thinking, Phy? We didn't want them in danger! Showing them upper level magic at such a young age puts them directly in the line of fire! Demons are going to attack them, Phy." Chris angrily input.

"Chris, I saw what Reilly was 6 years ago when he came back from the future. He was a hurt little boy inside a teenage body. And he had all these powers that even he didn't understand how to use yet." She turned to Wyatt. "Keira had been killed by a demon in the future. I know you guys wanted to protect your kids, but you wouldn't give them a way to do it! So yeah, I've been teaching them some stuff. It's a good thing I have, too! They've been able to kick butt lately. To protect themselves AND everyone else in this family. I won't apologize for doing it, only for not telling you about it."

Chris and Wyatt shared a look. Chris sighed. "I still don't like it, Phy. I mean, they're 6 years old! They shouldn't have to worry about protecting themselves. That's our job as the adults in the family."

"I couldn't agree more with you, Chris. But we all know that there are times when the demons trick us. There are times when adults aren't around for whatever reason. Maybe the kids are at school, or playing outside or riding their bikes. Whatever the reason, they can still get hurt. They can still get taken. I gave them the ability to protect themselves until one of us can help them. The very first thing I taught them was to use the family telepathic link. I showed them how to scream out for any available Halliwell."

It was Wyatt's turn to sigh. "Okay. You're right. But, shouldn't we be the ones teaching them?"

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. You two taught me! Are you honestly saying that you think that you can teach better than I can? You may have taught me everything you know… but there's still more that I have never shown you!"

"Ha! In your dreams, short stuff! You can't even touch the Twice Blessed Witch… you know that." Wyatt teased.

"Double Ha! And I'm the Thrice Blessed Witch…so there." Chris singsonged the way he used to when he was 12.

"AUNTIE PIPER! The boys are teasing me again!" Phyra shouted then orbed downstairs to where her Aunt was.

"That little sneak!" Wyatt laughed as he and Chris orbed out after her.

{}

"Auntie Piper, save me! The boys are being jerks again!" Phyra hid behind Piper as Chris and Wyatt orbed in.

"Really? You three are all adults. Why am I still refereeing this argument? One final time. Chris, Wyatt, you are powerful, absolutely. But Phyra is as well. She comes from the same magical line as you. Her powers will be coming at different rates than yours, but ultimately, she is a Halliwell. You are Halliwells. You are all Charmed." Piper repeated the mantra that she had memorized years ago.

"So there!" Phyra added snottily, reverting back to her 8 year old response.

"Oh, for God's Sake. Everyone in the living room. We have a spell to cast!" Piper shook her head in amusement. She loved the times when her kids and grandkids were simply teasing each other and showing the love at the same time.

A/N: I know it was mostly a fluff chapter, but I really wanted to explain why Reilly and Keira's powers are so strong so early. And, lately, there hasn't been enough Phyra. She's my favorite next to Chris & Reilly.


	20. Eventually It Will Happen

A/N: **So my plan to have the story finished by the end of March didn't happen. However, I AM continuing, so I hope you enjoy. Not too many people are reviewing on this one anymore, so I'm wondering if I should just stop. Please REVIEW if you want me to continue!**

{}

"Okay, so right after we do this spell, we all need to be prepared for the demon influx. They are going to attack, so everyone needs to be on their A game." Paige strategized, stopping Piper from handing over the spell.

"Paige is right. Kati, Kylie, I want you both other there with Gramma Paige, okay? If demons attack, Paige, orb them to the attic. It's the zone of the house we've left demon-free. They'll be safe there." Piper instructed quickly.

Paige nodded. "What about Phiona?"

"She's already in the attic. We put her Pack N' Play up there a little while ago. Ryan is up there with her, just in case, though." Paisley answered calmly.

"Okay, let's do this. Everyone ready?" At their nods, Piper handed out the spell to her sisters. "It's a Power of Three spell. Reilly helped me to make it."

_What good was done, _

_We now undo._

_Keep the attic safe and sound,_

_The rest of the Manor demons found._

_The Power of Three_

_State as we will, so mote it be._

With a slight zipping sound power crackled, then the family watched as a dark lighter orbed in.

"Ahh…much better." He sneered as he shot an arrow.

"Arrow!" Paige called, and threw it back at him. He erupted into flame. No one had time to celebrate as more demons flamed and shimmered in.

"Get the kids to the attic!" Abby yelled, as she stabbed one demon with an athame.

Reilly ran to Chris' side. "Daddy! We can help!"

"Reilly, go with Gramma Paige. You and Keira both!" Chris yelled as he flicked his hands, exploding two demons close to him.

"No, daddy. Keira come here." Reilly grabbed her hands. "Make your energy ball. I'm gonna make my fire ball and we'll smoosh 'em together with our TK. Then we'll get a bunch of demons at a time, okay?"

Keira grinned, as Wyatt tried to push her behind him, towards Paige. "Kay, Reilly." She focused and called up an energy ball, as Reilly called up his fireball. Quickly they TK'd them together, forming a huge blue and orange ball which crackled and hissed.

"1, 2, 3, throw!" Reilly yelled and they together shoved the ball with their energy into the center of a group of demons. Instantly the room erupted into flames as demons were instantly vanquished.

Chris and Wyatt slowly turned around to look at their oldest children. "Reilly. I told you to go to Gramma Paige."

"But we helped, Daddy."

"I know you helped, Rei. I'm glad you are powerful and can help. But the fact remains that I don't want you to have to fight when the grown ups can do it. Your powers right now should be more for emergencies. I don't want you or Keira taking unneccesary chances."

"But Daddy…"

"No, Reilly. Thank you for helping. You did a great job vanquishing those demons. But you and Keira didn't listen."

"That's not fair!"

"Reilly, it IS fair." Wyatt crouched down next to his daughter and nephew. "Buddy, we all love you guys more than anything. And more than anything, we want to keep you safe. We can't do that if you don't listen to us when there is danger."

"There's always danger, Uncle Wyatt. ALWAYS. Shouldn't we know how to use our powers?" Reilly pouted stubbornly.

"Absolutely. You should know how to protect yourselves in an emergency. In case, daddy or me or one of your aunties or one of your Grammas or Grampas isn't there. But that's not what happened today. Today you and Keira decided that you were smarter than daddy. You decided you knew what to do better than he did."

Chris sat on the floor in front of his son. "Reilly, I have to know that I can trust you to listen to me when there is danger around. I think you know that not all demons are easy to vanquish, right?"

"Yeah" Reilly sighed as he leaned into his father's hug.

"Uncle Wyatt and I have spent a lot of time with the Book of Shadows, studying it. We know a lot of the demons that are hard to vanquish. Plus there is the new Source to worry about. I know you are powerful. And that vanquish you two just did was awesome. But it wouldn't have worked on the Source…or Barbas…or Shax or any number of other demons out there. So I have to know that you'll get yourself to safety when I tell you to. I have to keep you safe, Rei. It's my job as your dad. And it's also my job as your favorite uncle, Keira."

"I'm sorry Uncle Chris. It's just that we knew we could do it. We did it by accident at Magic School."

Wyatt looked at Chris, then back to Keira. "Did what at Magic School, sweetie?"

"We worked on smooshing our powers together. Energy balls and fire balls make BIG booms, daddy! And my flying and Reilly's phasing works really cool and we can fly through walls together, it's super awesome."

"You guys can merge your powers? Not just the fire balls and energy balls, but other stuff too?" Chris gasped, shocked.

"Yeah, Daddy. Our teacher won't let us practice spells together anymore. She says when we do, it's more powerful than when you can Uncle Wyatt used to do it."

"I'm gonna go look through some books. I…have an idea what they are talking about. And if I'm right, it's gonna be really big." Phyra, the Halliwell historian looked a bit pale as she orbed to her room.

"Okay. Well all of that stuff aside. Reilly, you didn't listen when you were told to. So there has to be a consequence."

"But DADDY, that's not fair!" Reilly yelled angrily.

"It IS fair, Reilly. You broke the rules. Period. So you aren't going to be allowed to visit Uncle Wyatt's house for three days. So no playing with your cousins for three days, buddy."

"NO!" Keira and Reilly both yelled simultaneously.

"Don't you yell at Uncle Chris, young lady. You and Reilly broke the rules. You and Reilly will both pay for that. Uncle Chris' punishment stands. You guys aren't going to play for 3 days."

Reilly narrowed his eyes at his father and uncle. "I hate you."

Chris closed his eyes against the stab of pain that shot through him from the vehement words. "I love you, Reilly. I will protect you at all costs. Even against yourself."

{}

Wyatt orbed to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, knowing instinctively Chris would be there.

"Hey, bro. You okay?"

"Yeah. Reilly won't speak to me. But I know I did the right thing."

"He doesn't really hate us, you know."

"I know. It just made me remember the bitter kid that came back 6 years ago. He did hate us. Was this how it all started?"

"No! Chris, C'mon. You love that kid. He knows it. He's mad right now. He'll get over it. The Reilly from the past said we never let him use his demonic powers, that we were tyrants about only letting him use the whitelighter and witch sides. You have never done that to his Reilly. If anything, you just let it ride, and foster the demon powers even more."

"I dunno…I feel like their powers are out of control, Wy. They're six. Even we didn't have this kind of power at that age."

"We'll teach them how to harness it. But first, we need a plan for Dargon. We've got to vanquish him before we can worry about safely letting the kids learn magic."

"Wy… I was thinking. Dargon…he knows us. He's studied us for 6 years now. Plus you know the Underworld's Grimoire's have the same info on witches that the Book of Shadows has on demons. Our powers, our weaknesses, it tells them what to expect from us."

"Okay, so what?"

"So, who are the only Halliwells that they don't have any info on? Who are the absolute last people they would expect to attack?"

"Chris, are you seriously considering what I think you are saying?"

"I'm saying the whole family works with Reilly and Keira. Then we take them with us, with us under an invisibility shield. Instead of us using our powers to get Dargon, we use them to protect our kids. We let the kids use their talents to get Dargon. He has no idea what to expect from them. He'll think they aren't worth using his A game for."

"Chris…neither do WE. We don't know what their powers are or how they will react to dangerous situations."

"Wyatt, they've been put into dangerous situations non stop for the last week. Reilly saved Julia's life. He and Keira together killed 15 demons in one shot a few hours ago. Reilly made the Manor demon-free. Keira wrote the spell and potion that turned you back good again. Our kids are powerful, Wy. We have to let them express it somehow. This way they have back up."

"I don't want my daughter fighting the Source, Chris!"

"I don't want Reilly doing it either. But we both know that sooner or later, they will anyway. Sooner or later they are going to find an upper level demon that will alert the entire Underworld to their powers. I'd rather we teach them to harness what they've got and be there to help them."

"They could be killed!"

"They WILL be killed eventually if we don't show them what to do! Wyatt- how many demons attacked us as kids? Hundreds, maybe thousands! If mom and the Aunts hadn't been there to show us what to do, we'd have been killed."

"You'd have been killed. I had powers from the womb, remember?"

"Shut up, Wyatt. Seriously…" Chris glowered at his brother's smug reply. Even though technically Chris was more powerful, it really irritated him that he didn't have powers until he was about 3 months old, and Wyatt had been born with them.

Wyatt sighed heavily, his mind weighing what Chris had just said. "All right. But I want the entire family on board with this, Chris. I want everyone showing them…helping them to get stronger. Plus I want Aunt Phoebe to show them hand to hand stuff. Just in case."

"Just in case." The two brothers stood and nodded at each other, their faces still showing concern, as well as resolve before two sets of orbs floated off the bridge.

{}

"Sire, I have seen the future. The Charmed Ones- Time and Legend…they are coming." The Seer bowed low in front of Dargon.

"Good…That's very, very good." Dargon smiled, his teeth gleaming in the firelight. "My plan is almost complete."

{}

**A/N: Again, please let me know if I should continue this or not. Thanks!**


End file.
